A Love Meant To Be
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: Aurora 'Rori' Moto was just an ordinary teen until she fell in love with an enemy of her twin brother. Now she has dangers to face, problems to solve...and all the while being involved in a secret love affair!
1. Mystery Valentine

Mystery Valentine

**I do NOT own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! **_**It belongs by right to Katzuki Takahashi. However I do own the fictional character in the story. This is my first story so please go easy on me!**

_Meet Rori Moto, Yugi Moto's twin sister! She's a brilliant dancer and athletic. Rori's a tough and brave girl who doesn't let anyone control her. What she __**doesn't**__ know is that one of the boys is in love with her! But which one? Read on to find out!..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groan and sit up in bed, slapping my alarm clock to shut it up. My brother, Yugi sits up rubbing his eyes, his Millenium Puzzle at his chest. 'Morning Yug.' I say wearily. 'Hey Rori' he answers. That's my name, Rori. Okay my real name is Aurora but I like Rori for short. Both Yugi and I were born at dawn and Mom named me Aurora which means 'dawn'. I wish Mom was still here. When Yugi and I were eleven, we were involved in a plane crash with our mother on our way home from England. Yugi and I survived the crash...but Mom wasn't so lucky...

Don't ask me where our father is- I don't know where and to be honest I don't give a damn. Neither Yugi nor I have seen him since we were ten. Like either of us care.

We finish getting dressed. I pin Mom's sapphire brooch onto my school shirt. She left it to me when she died. 'It brings out your eyes Aurora' she once said. Yugi and I may be twins but we don't really look alike _that _much. Yugi's hair is red and blond and it's all spiky. My hair is red and blond as well, but it's straight and comes down to my waist. Yugi's eyes are purple like amythysts but my eyes are blue like sapphires. We may be twins but we really don't look it!

'Oh my God! What have they done to this place?!' I gasp in horror, when we get to the classroom. 'It's so...pink' says Yugi. That's putting it mildly! The walls have been painted pink and there are hearts scattered all over the room. Our friends, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Bakura are waiting at Yugi's desk, looking absolutely horrified. Teá is with the other girls in class, squealing and giggling excitedly. Then it hits me. I know what day this is!

'Happy Valentine's Day!' sings our teacher, Ms. Chono, coming into class. Oh my God, _what the hell _is she _wearing_? 'Doesn't my special Valentine's Day dress look beautiful?' she says. 'Yeah...if you want to look like a giant pink fluffy monster!' Joey whispers to me making me giggle. 'Mr. Wheeler! Get up here now!' shouts Ms. Chono. I roll my eyes and giggle. This should be good!

Later, I'm opening my locker, getting my books when I notice a small black box on top of my History book. 'What's this?' I wonder. I open it and gasp. It's a silver rose on a silver chain. It's so beautiful. There's a note there as well. It says:_ You don't know who I am. If you want to know meet me by the bridge at 9:00pm tonight. Be prepared for disappointment though. I'm someone you know pretty well already. _'_Someone I know pretty well already?_' I wonder. Who is it? I fasten the chain around my neck, smiling to myself. I'm going to the bridge tonight. I'm going to see who it is.

'See you later, Grandpa!' I call, leaving the Game Shop. It's 8:30 now and I'm getting a little nervous. What if it was just a trick? Will he actually turn up? Oh God, I'm so scared. I know, I'll wait ten minutes and if he doesn't turn up, I'll head home. It's 8:55 now. I reach the bridge and look out to the sea. I'm so nervous. Will he come? Or is it a trick? Oh I don't know, I don't know, I don't- 'Rori?' says a voice. Oh my God, he's here. I take a deep breath and turn to face the mystery man. _No way! _Of all people I didn't expect _him_!

_Who __is_ _the mystery man? Well if I get good comments on this first chapter, the mystery man will be revealed in the next chapter! Reviews please! Bye!_


	2. Heart's Desire

Heart's Desire

'_Seto Kaiba?' _I gasp in shock. Of all the boys in the world I so did not expect him. How could a rich CEO like him, be in love with an ordinary girl like me?

'I knew you'd be horrified.' he says, smirking sadly. 'No! I'm not horrified- just...surprised. I didn't expect it to be you.' I stammer. 'C-Can we talk about this?' he asks. We sit on the sand, watching the waves roll in and out. I can feel his icy blue eyes on me. The same eyes I first saw back at the orphanage only five years ago...

After the plane crash, Yugi and I were sent to an orphanage until the social could find a suitable guardian for us. It was there that we met Seto and his little brother Mokuba. I remember that day as if it was only yesterday...

_I was sitting in the corner of the playground, sketching a few pictures. I drew Seto and Mokuba playing chess in a classroom. Well, Mokuba was trying to play but he couldn't really concentrate! I was so lost in my drawing that I didn't notice anyone come up behind me. So I nearly jumped out my skin when I heard Seto say 'Wow, that's brilliant!' He sat beside me and we started talking. He and Mokuba had been left at the orphanage after their parents died and their relatives used up their inheritence and abandoned them. 'But I made a vow to my little brother that I would make a better life for us. My dream is to make amusement parks all over the world so children can have fun.' he told me. I drew him a picture of an amusement park with children running around laughing. I drew Seto and Mokuba standing proud at the entrance, smiling happily. I gave my drawing to Seto, when the day came for Yugi and I to leave the orphanage. Our grandfather gained legal guardianship of us so we were off to live with him. But before we left, I had one last private moment with Seto. 'I want you to have this' he said and he gave me a silver dragon necklace with blue sapphire eyes- a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. 'We'll see each other again soon, Seto- I know we will.' I told him. _

And now, five years later, I look at Seto Kaiba. I really look at him. I knew Seto liked me as a friend, but I never thought he was _in love _with me. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turms to look at me. 'Five years ago all over again' I joke. He smiles... but he looks so sad. 'I bet you thought I would be Josh Winters.' he says, softly. 'How can you even think that?' I gasp horrified.

Josh Winters is the most annoying boy in the school. All the girls fancy him because he's really fit and the best at sports. Teá says his sleek blond hair and green eyes are gorgeous. The only girl in the whole school who _hates_ Josh Winters is me. I just can't stick him.

'You know I can't stick Winters, Seto.' I say to him. 'Look, Rori... I love you. I've loved you since the day we met at the orphanage. But I knew you'd never love me back.' he whispers. 'What makes you think I don't?' I say smiling. Seto goes bright red and watches as I reach around my neck and show him the Blue-Eyes White Dragon necklace, he gave me. He gasps and whispers 'You've kept that all this time?'. I smile and touch his cheek. 'Always.' I say.

I don't know who makes the first move and I never will, but suddenly my lips are locked with his. He pulls me closer, deepening the kiss more. After a minute or so, we break apart... very, very reluctantly. My first real kiss...and it was just amazing. Seto brushes a lock of hair away from my face, trailing his finger down my neck, stopping at my collar-bone. 'Do you really feel this way, Rori?' he asks me. 'Always have, always will.' I tell him. I love Seto Kaiba. I've loved him since the day we met and I always will. I don't have to say this but I do. I just have to tell him. He puts his finger to my lips cutting me off and kisses me again. I give in to him, my fingers brushing his face. Then a horrible thought occurs to me.

'What about the others? What would they say if they knew about this?' I ask him. Seto looks worried. 'That's a good point. That mutt, Wheeler and his troop of clowns would never let me live it down. I'm sorry-didn't mean to say that!' he says quickly when I raise my eyebrow. 'And Yugi- you two are enemies so he wouldn't like this either.' I say. We both think about it for a moment. 'I have an idea.' I say. 'Whenever we're with the others, we'll act like we hate each other, like always, but when we're by ourselves, we'll act normally. We'll be enemies in public, lovers in private. What do you think?' I suggest. Seto considers it, then grins. 'It's very risky, we could easily get caught- but I like it. It's a good idea. We'll tell the others about this when the time is right.'

Suddenly we hear a bell chiming in the distance and I glance at my watch. 'Ten o'clock? I have to go!' I say. 'Meet me at the museum tomorrow at seven. I won't tell anyone, not even Mokuba.' says Seto. 'I'll meet you there. See you tomorrow.' I say. We share one last wonderous kiss before we go our seperate ways. I make my way back home, a secret smile on my face and my beautiful present around my neck.


	3. Rejection

Rejection

At school, the next day, Teá asks me eagerly about my 'Secret Valentine'. Time to put my acting skills to the test! I sniff and pretend to rub my eyes. 'Nothing. He didn't turn up! It was all just a trick!' I say sadly. Teá looks shocked. 'Oh, Rori, I'm so sorry' she says, giving me a hug. I see Seto behind her, pretending to read, but looking at me, eyebrow raised in amusement. I give him a quick wink behind Teá's back.

Later, I'm sorting out my locker when someone leans on the locker beside mine and says 'Hey babycakes. I was hoping to get to talk to you.' Oh no. I turn to face him. 'What do you want Winters?' I ask. Josh Winters gives me a cheeky grin. Teá says his smile is dazzling. I say his mouth is too big for his face. 'I was wondering if you'd like to come on a date with me. The hottest boy in the world with the sexiest girl in the world. What do you say, babycakes?' he asks. I roll my eyes and simply answer 'I say dream on.' I slam my locker shut and start to head down the corridor when he grabs my wrist. 'Are you saying _no_?' Winters says horrified. 'I'm not just saying no, I'm saying NEVER!' I pull away from him and head off. 'This is impossible! No-one says no to Josh Winters!' he shouts, stamping his foot like a toddler. I look back smiling and call 'Well you know what Josh Winters...I just did!' I laugh and rush off home.

'Bye Grandpa- just going for a walk!' I call. 'Alright but be back by ten.' says Grandpa polishing the counter. I hurry and make my way to the museum with two minutes to spare. I go inside and am just heading to reception when someone grabs my hand and pulls me back. 'Very impressive acting today sweetheart.' the person whispers. I smile happily and turn to face him. 'You should be an actress, you were brilliant today at school.' says Seto. I giggle let him pull me into an empty room. 'I also saw what happened with Winters.' he adds. 'Oh God, Seto, I'm sorry' I stammer. 'You know I don't like him, and I rejected him and he didn't take it very well and-' I'm stopped as he very gently presses his lips against mine. 'Ssh sweetheart, I saw what you did. You did brilliant.' he assures me. I smile and lean in to kiss him but he backs away slightly, teasing me. 'Come on, we're going out now' he says smiling cheekily. 'Where are we going?' I ask. Seto smirks at me sneakily. 'Just wait and see.'

The sea is so beautiful...especially at sunset with my boyfriend's arms around me. 'I love this Seto, this is so beautiful.' I whisper. Seto nuzzles into my neck, his lips at my ear. 'One of best places for a secret date.' he jokes. In contrast to keeping our affair a secret, we have to find the best places to stay away from everyone else, so Seto has taken me to the edge of Domino City, to the cliffs. 'This is just for now. We'll think of a better place soon.' he whispers. I smile happily and catch my breath as Seto presses his lips on mine. I close my eyes as his lips trail down to my neck then back up again. 'I love you Aurora Moto.' he says his fingers tracing my cheekbone. Normally, I hate it if people call me Aurora but with Seto, it is so different. _Beep! Beep! _I glance at my watch. It's 9:45! 'I need to get back now!' I say sadly. 'Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get you back.' he assures me.

True to his word, Seto gets me home with five minutes to spare. He leaves me just at the edge of the road so no one will see us. 'I'll see you at school tomorrow...Ms. Moto' he teases. 'See you then...Kaiba' I retaliate. A quick kiss and I hurry home. 'Good walk, Rori?' Yugi asks me when I enter the kitchen. I grab a hot dog and smile to myself. 'Great walk, Yug. Just great.'


	4. The Dream

**The Dream**

_I sit down in the shade, bringing my knees to my chin. I pull down my hood letting my hair fall around my face. The sun is up now- it must be early afternoon now. I have walked miles through the night, to get away from the village. I had to leave. The villagers attacked me just because of my appearance- my white hair and blue eyes. I know I look different to everyone else but is that so wrong? I can't trust anyone in that village...and those who are kind to me, just want my hidden power. There was one person I could trust. He brought me to his palace and took care of me after I was attacked. I wish I never left him but I had no choice. A single tear falls down my cheek. I will rest for a while and then I will move on. Where? I don't know yet. _

_I am just closing my eyes when I hear something coming towards me. I'm on my feet now listening. I hear the thundering of horse's hooves. Someone is after me! I pull up my hood and run for my life. Oh no, they're getting closer. _

_I make my way to the temple. But I trip going up the steps and fall on my knees. 'Kisara!' the person shouts. I know that voice. I don't have to run anymore. I hear footsteps and suddenly his arms are carrying me up the steps then he pulls my hood down so I see his face. My leg is bleeding but I don't even care at this moment. The Priest Seto pushes my hair away from my face. His blue eyes look hurt and upset. 'Kisara...why did you leave me?' he asks me. Guilt stabs me in the stomach. 'I thought you were after my power.' I whisper. Priest Seto grips my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. 'I am not like Akhenaden. I would never try to hurt you Kisara.' he says. I look into his eyes. Priest Seto touches my face. My heart stops for a second. I catch my breath as he presses his lips against mine..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I blast out of bed, my heart thumping. That was one weird dream. Who was that guy who looked so much like my Seto? Not to mention, who the heck is Kisara? She looked kind of like me. 'You okay Rori?' asks Yugi. 'I had a strange dream, Yugi. I dreamt that I was a strange girl in Egypt.' I tell him. The Pharaoh appears beside us. 'Maybe it has something to do with your past, Pharaoh' I say. Some mysterious guy took control of Bandit Keith's mind and stole Yugi's Millenium Puzzle. Then Keith went crazy and set the building on fire. Luckily Joey and Tristan saved Yugi and the Millenium Puzzle but the fire caused the Pharaoh to lose his memories. But we'll help him recover them- even if we have to face more flames!

Lunchtime! We all collapse onto a table and are just starting to eat when Teá squeals. 'Ohmigod! Josh Winters is coming to sit with us!' What? I turn quickly. Oh shoot, he's heading towards the empty seat next to me. 'I never thought I'd say this but- hey, Kaiba! Come sit with us!' calls Joey. Seto's beside me before I can blink. Winters glares hard at Joey and Seto before turning and heading towards the rest of the jocks. 'Thanks.' I whisper. Teá doesn't look very happy. 'Why did you do that?' she asks Joey furiously. 'Because Winters is nothing but a two- faced jerk.' says Seto. 'I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with you Kaiba' says Tristan. 'Maybe you're not just a rich-boy after all Kaiba.' says Joey. Kaiba looks at Joey and actually gives Joey a small smile. 'Thanks Wheeler.' he says.

Yugi, Joey and I are walking home later, carrying our thankfully light bags. 'Kaiba's not as bad as I thought.' says Joey. 'Just get to know him better, Joey and maybe he'll actually consider us as friends.' says Yugi. I smile to myself. What would they say if they knew that Seto and I are lovers? Only God knows!

Joey says goodbye at his flats and Yugi and I head for home. There's a strange black car outside the Game Shop. 'Must be some archaeologist.' I say to Yugi. We head inside.

Oh...My...God...What the _hell_ is he _doing_ here?

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Reviews please!**


	5. I Won't Let Him!

**I Won't Let Him**

It is our father. Richard Victor Moto. The man who left Yugi and me five years ago. So what's he doing here?

'My two little angels! You've both grown so much!' he says now. Little angels? Seriously? Yugi and I look at each other. Neither of us make a move. Richard Moto is _not_ our father. A real father wouldn't leave his children when they're ten, leave them in an orphanage after their mother dies and refuse to accept custody. So what the hell is Richard doing here now when we don't need him?

'This must be a bit of a shock for you both. It is a shock for me too, to see my little angels all grown up-' he says. 'We're not 'little angels' Richard' I interrupt. He looks at me shocked. 'Aurora darling, I'm not Richard, I'm your father-' 'No you're not.' says Yugi. 'We haven't seen you in years.' Richard smiles- kind of sneerily. 'Well you'll be seeing me a lot more now. I'm suing your grandfather for custody of the two of you. Soon you'll be living with me and your new mother in Canada.' he announces. At this Yugi and I explode.

'NO! NO! NO!' yells Yugi. 'What is wrong with you? Why are you wanting us back now all of a sudden?' I ask. 'I heard about the fire. Yugi, you nearly died and I think you would be better living with me so I can keep an eye on you.' says Richard. Now he's getting angry. 'Sure, like how you've kept an eye of us for the past five years?' I retort. 'Aurora, you and Yugi are coming to live with your father and that's that!' he yells. Next thing I feel is a slap on my face that knocks me to the ground. My cheek smarts horribly. Richard looks shocked. 'Oh God Aurora, I'm so sorry' he gasps. He stretches out a hand to pull me up but I slap it away. Yugi helps me up. I stare at Richard and say firmly. 'We will never live in Canada, Richard. Not with you.' and then Yugi and I are running out the door, out into the dark. 'I'm going to Joey's house.' says Yugi. 'I'll go into town' I say. 'See you later!'

My cheek is still smarting as I make my way down the town. I hate Richard Moto. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. A tear falls down my cheek and suddenly I can't stop crying. I cry so much that I can't see where I'm going and crash into someone. 'Oh God, I'm sorry-' I gasp, wiping my eyes. The person brushes my tears away. 'Seto!' I gasp in shock. 'Rori, sweetheart, what happened to your face?' he asks. He gently touches my sore cheek. Fresh tears fall down as I sniff desperately, trying to stop. I let Seto take me inside KaibaCorp building and into his office. Closing the door, he sits me down on the couch, then sits down beside me. 'Tell me what's wrong.' he whispers, kissing away my tears. 'My father, Richard Moto has come back and wants Yugi and me to live with him in Canada, and when we refused, he hit me and...and...' I can't talk anymore. I just can't stop crying. Seto's soft fingers brush away my tears, his lips kissing my neck, my lips. 'I won't let him take you away, Rori. I won't let him. I will sort him out and send him back to wherever he came from.' he whispers. I look into his blue eyes. I can see he really means it. Those eyes...they look so like the eyes in my dream... 'Thank you Seto' I whisper, kissing his lips gently. I love Seto Kaiba. I love him, I love him, I love him. 'Now I have an appointment at the museum...will you come with me?' asks Seto. I grin and nod and we both head down to the limo.

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! The story's not over yet! It hasn't even begun!...**


	6. The Mystery of the Past

**The Mystery of the Past**

The limo pulls up outside Domino Museum. Seto climbs out and helps me out. 'Hopefully this won't take too long.' he whispers. We go inside where we are greeted by a strange Egyptian woman named Ishizu Ishtar. She looks at me very closely. 'What is your name?' she asks me. 'Aurora Moto, but everyone calls me Rori.' I tell her. 'If you both will come down with me.' she says.

Ishizu leads us down to a private part of the museum where her Egyptian artefacts are being displayed. 'Over five thousand years ago, the Pharaoh faced off against a powerful sorcerer...' she is saying but I'm not listening. I'm staring at the stone tablet of this duel. 'That's the Pharaoh?! But...that's Yugi!' says Seto, his eyes wide in shock. 'And there is his opponent, the sorcerer, Priest Seto. That's you, Kaiba. And if you don't believe, look at his monster. It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.' says Ishizu. I stare at the Priest Seto. It's the same person who was chasing me in my dream! Suddenly Ishizu's necklace starts to glow brightly. 'Rori...why are glowing blue?' gasps Seto. 'The power within her...it's so strong!' whispers Ishizu.

_What's happening to me? What's going on? I don't have any hidden power! _I suddenly hear a very familiar roar. The roar of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And just as fast as it happened, it stops and I lean against the wall, trying to catch my breath. Ishizu looks at the second stone tablet behind me. 'I knew it.' she says. 'You have Ancient Egyptian spirit in you, Aurora. The spirit of Kisara.' I try to get my breath. 'I need to go outside' I whisper, then I'm out before either of them can stop me.

Oh man, I feel so dizzy. I lean against the wall. This is not real. This is not real. This is not real. I'm not some girl called Kisara, I'm Rori Moto. I don't have some hidden power. The only power I'm familiar with is Yugi's Millenium Puzzle and that creep Pegasus' Millenium Eye. And that dream...could this Kisara have had something to do with Priest Seto? Maybe he was in love with her...just as I'm in love with Seto Kaiba? Oh, this is just too confusing.

Something is glowing on my chest. I pull out Mom's brooch. It can be worn as a necklace as well. Huh? Why is glowing blue? I gasp as Mom's brooch cracks open and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon bursts out. I stare transfixed as it lets out its magnificant roar. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon bends his head to me, his eyes surprisingly gentle. I reach out and touch the top of his head. The dragon bows to me and then Kisara appears beside him. Her blue eyes are exactly the same as mine. 'Please don't be afraid of this Aurora.' she whispers. 'I am your Egyptian incarnate and my power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon has been passed down to you. The spirit lives in your brooch and it will always come when you need it. This is your destiny so don't be afraid of it.' I look at her and I smile. 'I won't be afraid. I trust in you and I trust in the Blue- Eyes White Dragon.' I tell her. Kisara smiles at me and suddenly they're gone. I'm back outside the museum, Mom's brooch back in one piece. I put it back around my neck, smiling to myself. _'You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you...'_ My phone's ringing, LeAnn Rimes singing 'Can't Fight The Moonlight'. I pull it out and see YUGI CALLING flash on the screen. I press the green button. 'Hello?' 'Hey Ro, it's okay to come home now. He's gone.' says Yugi. 'Thank God. I'll be home in fifteen minutes.' I say then disconnect the call. I sigh with relief. Richard's gone, at least for now. Someone slides an arm round my waist and whispers 'Are you alright now sweetheart?' I smile at him. 'Don't worry, I'm fine now.' I say. 'Rori, look at this.' Seto shows me a very, very powerful- looking monster card. 'This card is called Obelisk The Tormentor. It's some sort of Egyptian God Card. There are three in total.' I stare at it- it does look powerful. I look at Seto. 'I want to show you something, Seto.' I whisper. 'What is it?' 'You'll have to wait and see. I can't show you right now. Yugi called- Richard's gone.' I explain. 'Say no more.' he says.

The limo stops just at the edge of my road. I'm about to get out when Seto grabs my hand and pulls me back. 'Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?' he says smirking. 'You know your Shakespeare.' I say. His lips are on mine. This is not like how he normally kisses me. This is deep and passionate. 'I so want you.' he whispers. I know just how he feels. I want him as much as he wants me. 'One night we'll have what we want. Until then goodnight sweeheart.' he whispers, kissing me one more time before I get out. I watch the limo take off before heading home. Yugi hugs me tight. 'He's gone- for now.' he says. 'I was talking to Kaiba. He said he'd sort Richard out.' I tell him truthfully. 'That's great of him, Rori. I'll thank him at school tomorrow.' says Yugi.

That night I lie in bed, thinking of my Seto. I stare up to the moonlight. I clutch at Mom's brooch, my heart beating fast. I love Seto Kaiba. I love with all my heart and all my soul.

(Seto's POV)

I stare at my new card. It's so powerful... but not as powerful as my desire for Rori. I want her so badly. I want her lips locked with mine. I want to touch her body. I want her to be mine. I stare out to the moonlight. 'Soon, Rori- soon we will be together. I will be yours and you will be mine.'

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Reviews please. The story's starting to get interesting...**


	7. Off To The Hospital

**Off to the Hospital**

I wake up in the night with a terrible pain in my stomach. It feels like my body is ripping apart. I groan in pain and Yugi wakes up. 'Rori, what's wrong?' he asks worriedly. 'Yugi...' I groan. 'Grandpa!' Yugi calls, rushing out of the room. My stomach is so sore that I'm crying. 'Rori, what's wrong?' asks Grandpa. 'My stomach... it hurts...' I moan. 'Yugi's calling an ambulance. You're going to be alright.' he assures me. A few minutes later, the ambulance comes. I'm loaded onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. I can't help but groan again, my stomach is sore. Grandpa gets in beside me and the ambulance zooms off.

I'm lying on a hospital bed being wheeled down to the emergency room. 'Don't worry Aurora. You'll be just fine' says a doctor. Will Yugi tell the guys where I am later? And what about Seto? Oh God what about Seto? If I'm not there for our date this evening, he'll think I stood him up. Oh Seto, I wish you were here. I really need you. The doctors wheel me into the emergency room. One of them puts a rubber mask over my face. It smells evil. My eyes are starting to close. 'Mom help me through this.' I whisper as everything goes black.

_I wake up with the moonlight shining on my face. Huh? Wait a second. Moonlight? I sit up and look around. I'm in a forest and I'm sitting beside a river. How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was heading into the emergency room in the hospital. So what am I doing here? And why am I wearing this dress. It's a plain white dress that comes to my knees. I'm not wearing any shoes. The grass tickles my bare feet. This is just crazy. I don't normally wear dresses and I don't know where the hell I am. _

_I stand up shakily and look around. I notice a Duel Monsters Card lying by the river and I pick it up. It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Ok, things are getting crazier. What's going on? Am I hallucinating? I gaze down at my reflection. I'm just so confused. I jump when I see someone come up behind me. 'Seto?' I gasp. His arm goes round my waist, his lips at my ear. 'This is a dream, Rori. You're really still in the hospital. You're dreaming now but you'll wake up soon.' he whispers. I turn to face him slowly. Seto leans in to kiss me but I lean back, teasing him. 'Playing hard to get?' he asks smirking. 'Definitely.' I laugh. I pull myself free from his arms and I'm running away, blundering through the trees, my hair flying. I can hear him coming after me, but I'm winning! Suddenly I trip and fall flat on my back. Seto lies down on top of me, his fingers touching my face, my neck, my collarbone. _

_'Thought you could get away from me that easily?' he asks. Before I can answer his lips are on mine. Damn, he's a great kisser! His tongue explores my mouth before meeting mine, making me groan. I know what he wants. I want it too. Seto breaks the kiss, looking into my eyes. 'I want you.' he says. 'I want you Seto Kaiba.' I answer. He stands up and pulls me to my feet. 'We will have our time of passion soon, Rori. I can promise you that. Just not now. not yet. We will soon. I love you Rori Moto. I love you.' he whispers. 'I love you Seto Kaiba. Soon we'll have what we desire.' I tell him. 'Now it's time for you to wake up sweetheart.' he whispers. 'Close your eyes and count to three.' I close my eyes and count 'One...Two...Three...'_

When I wake up, I find myself in a hospital room. The sun is shining outside and thank God, the pain is gone. Something is holding my hand. A voice whispers in my ear 'I'm glad you're awake at last, sweetheart.' 'Seto!' I say happily, sitting up and reaching for him. He pulls me into a hug, holding me tight. 'What happened?' I ask. 'You had to have your appendix removed. And I think you have a scar on your stomach now.' he tells me. I look down under the sheets. Woah he's right! It's a big one all right! 'I might get it covered up.' I tell him. Seto smiles. I notice two wrapped boxes on the floor. 'What are they?' I ask. 'Presents for you.' he smirks.

I unwrap the smaller one first. It's a Duel Monsters deck specially for me! I look through them happily. Wow, they're just the right cards for me! 'Thanks Seto! The minute I get out of this hospital, I'm going to Kaiba Land to try them out!' I say smiling. 'You won't have to. Open your other present. I unwrap it to reveal a strange device. 'What is this?' I ask. 'It's called a Duel Disk. It's a portable dueling device. I'm giving them to high- rate duelists for a new tournament called Battle City.' he explains. 'I've giving you the first one, before all the others are given out.' I look at the Duel Disk worriedly. 'Seto... the thing is... I don't think I can compete in your tournament. I'm a rubbish duelist and I would easily be knocked out and-' His lips stop me. I give into the kiss, letting his tongue play with mine. Seto Kaiba may be President of Kaiba Corp but he definitely knows how to kiss!

He breaks away, saying 'I never said you had to compete in the tournament. You're coming with me to the semi- finals anyway. No, I'm giving it to you so you can start dueling.' I smile at him and whisper 'Thank you Seto.' Seto stands up, squeezing my hand. 'I have to go now. I have a few more preparations to make for Battle City. I'll see you soon...Ms. Moto.' he smirks. I grin mischievously. 'See you...Kaiba!' I laugh. He kisses me one more time and then he's gone, leaving me to look through my brand new Dueling Deck!

_Three Days Later_

I walk out of the hospital, my head held high, Duel Disk on my left arm. I'm feeling a lot better now and ready to get back to my friends. Well...almost ready. There's just one more thing to do. I head down the town and go into the tattoo shop.


	8. You Just Don't Give Up!

**You Just Don't Give Up!**

It's the first morning of Battle City. I'm standing at the mirror, brushing my hair, covering the plaster on my neck. I've only told Grandpa about my tattoo. When I showed it to him, he liked it. As long as it covers my scar, I'm happy.

'...and that's all Ishizu told us.' says Yugi as we walk down the subway. He and Teá went to the Museum while I was in the hospital. Ishizu told them all about the stone tablet and the Pharaoh's past. I haven't told Yugi about Kisara, my incarnate, but I will later.

'See you later!' I call to Yugi. He's off to find Joey. I'm gonna walk about for a bit. Maybe I'll meet up with Seto later. I have to show him what Kisara has left me. I know he'll love it.

'Babycakes! I was hoping to see you!' someone calls. Oh, for God's sake! I turn around to face him with a scowl. 'What do you want Winters?' I growl. He smiles his irritating smile and walks towards me. I see a Duel Disk on his arm. 'I want you babycakes.' he says. 'I want you to come on a date with me.' 'Get stuffed' I growl. 'C'mon babycakes, you know you want to!' I roll my eyes. 'You just don't give up do you?' I say. 'Never if it's for someone as hot as you!' he answers. 'I'd rather slit my wrists than go out with you Winters.' 'Then let's make it a challenge.' That stops me. I fold my arms saying 'I'm listening.' 'I challenge you to a Duel. When I win, you go on a date with me.' he says. I shrug. 'Fine, Winters, I'll duel you. And when _I _win, you never ever bother me again. If you do, I'll rip your arms off.' I retort. Winters smirks. 'You've got a deal babycakes.' 'And never call me that stupid name again.' I add.

_Meanwhile..._

(Seto's POV)

'Hey Seto! I didn't know Rori was in this tournament!' says my little brother, Mokuba. 'She isn't- I gave her the Duel Disk as a present.' I tell him. 'Well she's dueling right now- against some guy called Josh Winters.' he tells me. _What?!_ 'But Josh Winters wasn't on the list of duelists.' I say. 'He must have hacked in.' Mokuba suggests. I growl to myself. That bastard Winters entered my tournament, just so he could try to get his hands on my Rori. Wait till I get my hands on him! 'Let's see what happens, Mokuba. If he trys to cheat in this duel- I'm going down there.' I vow.

_Back at the duel..._

(Rori's POV)

I stare at the cards in my hand, my new Duel Disk flashing, all ready. Then I fix my eyes on Winters. He smiles sneerily at me. 'I'll start.' he says. 'I play Molten Zombie in Attack Mode. (ATK 1600/ DEF 400)'. A bright orange zombie appears on his side of the field.

A crowd of people have stopped to watch the duel. I can't see Yugi or Seto, but I can't dwell on that. I have to focus on the duel. 'I play Marie The Fallen One in Attack Mode (ATK 1700/ DEF 1200). Marie destroy his Molten Zombie!' I yell. Marie launches her attack and Winters loses 100 Life Points.

Winters scowls and says 'I'm just getting started' drawing a card from his Deck. 'I play Inferno in Attack Mode (ATK 1100/ DEF 1900).' A ball of fire appears. 'Then I play a Spell Card- Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy your Marie The Fallen One.' I gasp 'Oh no.' Marie vanishes from my side of the field. 'Inferno- attack her Life Points directly!' he yells. Suddenly I'm hit by a blast of fire and my Life Points go down to 2900. But I start to snigger.

'What's so funny?' he asks. 'Thanks Winters!' I say. 'By sending Marie The Fallen One to the Graveyard, you activated her Special Ability. As long as she remains in the Graveyard, I can increase my Life Points by 200.' 'No!' 'Yes!' I laugh. My Life Points rise to 3100. I draw a card, then add it to my hand. Let's see- I have Fire Princess, the Forgiving Maiden, Scapegoat, Command Angel and Polymerization. 'I play Fire Princess in Attack Mode. (ATK 1300/ DEF 1500). Did I mention her special abilty? Every time I increase my Life Points, you lose 500 Life Points!' Winters gasps as his Life Points drop to 3400. 'I'll place one card face down and end my turn.'

'About time!' he says crossly, drawing a card. He smirks. 'I play Robotic Knight in Attack Mode! (ATK 1600/ DEF 1800). Robotic Knight, destroy her Fire Princess!' he orders and that robot freak comes running. But I'm ready for him. 'Sorry Winters- I activate Scapegoat!' Four little goats appear on my side of the field and Robotic Knight destroys one of them instead. Winters scowls- he's getting angry!

My turn. My Life Points rise to 3300- while Winters' drop to 2900. I draw. Pot of Greed! Excellent! 'I play Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards.' _Hmm...Monster Reborn and Polymerization? I'll save those for later. _'I play Command Angel in Attack Mode. (ATK 1200/ DEF 1900). That ends my turn.'

Winters draws- and smiles. 'I play Machine King in Attack Mode! (ATK 2200/ DEF 2000) Now I activate Polymerization! Robotic Knight and Machine King combine to form Perfect Machine King! (ATK 2700/ DEF 1500) I'll sacrifice 500 Life Points so he can attack right away! Perfect Machine King destroy her Fire Princess and her Scapegoats!' I gasp as my Fire Princess and my Scapegoats vanishes in a burst of flame. My Life Points drop to 1900. Now I'm in trouble!

I draw a card. _Rare Metal Soul? This could help. _'I play Monster Reborn to bring back Marie The Fallen One. I also play The Forgiving Maiden in Defense Mode (ATK 800/ DEF 2000).' Winters sneers. 'Sappy move. None of your monsters can destroy my Perfect Machine King.' he says. 'Who said I was going to attack?' I retort. 'I play Polymerization! Marie The Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden fuse together to form...St. Joan!' As she appears, I remember what Seto said in the hospital.

FLASHBACK

_Seto came back to see me later that day. I was still looking through my Deck when I came across two cards. St Joan and Guardian Angel Joan. Joan of Arc is my heroine, you see. 'These two cards were made in her honour. I knew you would like them.' Seto told me. I smiled at him. 'Thank you Seto. Whenever I duel, I'll play these cards with honour.'_

END FLASHBACK

'Impressive. But she stands no chance against my Perfect Machine King.' Winters sneers. 'That's what you think.' I answer. Command Angel and St. Joan both start to glow. 'I've activated Command Angel's special ability. It raises the attack strength of every fairy monster on the field by 400 points, including St. Joan.' I tell him. Winters growls at me. 'That is something, I'll admit.' I grin mischievously. 'But that's not all! I play the spell card Rare Metal Soul! It raises St. Joan's attack strength by 1000 points!'

Now her attack points are 4200. But it's still not enough to get rid of all his Life Points. What can I do? 'My turn. I play Card Destruction. So we both have to discard our hands and start afresh with five new cards.' says Winters. So I discard Joyful Doom and draw five new cards. Then I see it. I see the card that'll help me.

'Now I play Swords of Revealing Light!' says Winters. I gasp as bright swords land around me and my monsters. 'That ends my turn. Soon we'll be heading off for a romantic night, just you and me.' 'Dream on Romeo.' I say. 'I don't have time for silly romantic nights. I'm gonna be busy, cheering my brother on at Battle City.' I retort. 'I play the Spell Card, Shrink, which reduces your Perfect Machine King's Attack Points by half!' Perfect Machine King's Attack Points drop to 1350. Just what I need! _Thank you Seto. _

'Curse you! But remember, thanks to my Swords of Revealing Light, you can't attack for three turns.' he reminds. But I grin. 'I don't think so! I activate Dust Tornado which gets rid of all Magic and Trap Cards!' A tornado blasts away the swords, leaving St. Joan to attack. 'No! This is impossible!' cries Winters. 'Oh it is possible alright! St. Joan destroy his Perfect Machine King and the rest of his Life Points!' I shout. I smile happily as St. Joan sprouts her angel wings and blasts away the so-called Perfect Machine King. Winters falls to the ground and his Life Points drop to 0. I raise my fist high in the air, smiling to the sun. Victory, my name is Rori Moto!

_Meanwhile..._

(Seto's POV)

'Alright! She won! Rori won!' says Mokuba happily. I smile happily to myself. Rori showed that idiot that she's not a person to mess with. 'Come on Mokuba- we're going down town to check out the duels. I want you to check for any cheats.' I tell him. He looks up at me. 'You can count on me Seto!' he tells me.

(Rori's POV)

I stand over a snivelling Winters. 'I lost. I lost. I lost.' he keeps saying. 'Yes, you lost Winters but do what everybody else does and get over it!' I tell him. 'No...no...no...' he stammers. Then he lets out a piercing yell. 'NOOOOOOOOOO!' 'Winters, what is wrong with you?' I ask. Then he stands up. His eyes are blank and there's a symbol on his forehead- the Millenium Symbol! He laughs...but it isn't Josh Winters anymore. 'Hello Aurora dear.' he says. I gasp. I know that voice! It's the guy who tried to steal the Millenium Puzzle from Yugi! 'Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marik.' he says. 'What do you want Marik?' I demand. 'What I want is Yugi's Millenium Puzzle- and your brooch, Aurora. It holds a strong power that I desire. Soon your brother's Millenium Puzzle and your sapphire brooch will be mine!' he shouts evilly. Then Winters falls to the ground, twitching.

One of his friends Dean rushes over to him. Dean is friendly to me and doesn't act like he fancies me. I like him as a friend. 'I'll ring for an ambulance.' I tell him. Fifteen minutes later, Winters is being carried into the ambulance. 'I'm sorry for what happened Dean.' I say. 'Don't worry about it Rori. It wasn't your fault. He'll be alright' Dean tells me. Then they're gone, the ambulance zooming down the road.

I head off down the town, down an alleyway. I pass by some guy, lurking in the shadows and freeze when he calls out to me. 'Where do you think you're going, beautiful?' he says. I whip around as he steps out into the light. 'Seto!' I cry delightedly. He pulls me into his arms, pressing his lips against mine. 'You dueled fantastically today sweetheart.' he whispers. Should I tell him about that creep Marik? No, I'll talk to Yugi about it when I get home. 'Thank you Seto. You were right. St. Joan helped me to victory.' I tell him. He smiles before pulling me back into the kiss. Oh damn it, why does he have to be so good at kissing? I knot my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

'Rori...' he whispers. 'How's Battle City going?' I ask him. 'The eight contenders will be going to the secret area for the semi-finals tomorrow.' he tells me. 'Tomorrow?' I gasp. 'I'll never get the six locator cards in time.' Seto smiles and says '_You _don't have to get six locator cards, sweetheart. I'm asking you to be there anyway. _Please?_' he asks me. I smile at him and answer 'Of course I will Seto! You know I will!' Seto smiles and kisses me, his fingers playing with my hair. 'I'll take you there tomorrow.' he says. 'Until then, I must go and check out the rest of the competition.' 'I'll see you tomorrow then, _Kaiba_.' I tease. He smirks and kisses me one last wonderous time before he heads off. He turns back and winks at me before heading off. And I head off too. Now where can I find Yugi and Joey?

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rori's duel against Winters is rubbish but it's the best I can do. **_**Please review!**_ **Another update will be up soon!**


	9. Visiting Mom

**Visiting Mom**

Yugi and I are in our bedroom, eating ham and pineapple pizza, my favorite. 'How did it go today in Battle City, Yug?' I ask. He grins. 'I got three Locator Cards, and I helped Joey get back his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' he tells me. Poor Joey got his Red-Eyes Black Dragon card stolen from a group of Marik's Rare Hunters, so I'm glad he got it back-until Yugi shows me that _he _has it. 'Joey said that he wanted to wait until he was ready to take it back.' he explains. 'Fair enough' I nod. 'What about you Ro?' he asks. 'Did you duel?' I nod. 'Oh yeah-and no prices for guessing who my opponent was?' 'Don't tell me- a certain idiot named Josh Winters?' 'Oh yeah, but he's in the hospital now.' I tell him. Yugi looks stunned. 'What happened?'

'Marik took over his mind after he lost our duel. Marik said that he was not only after your Millenium Puzzle but also my sapphire brooch. He said it held hidden powers.' I look at my brother worriedly. 'Ishizu told me that it had the power of a very powerful monster inside. I don't know which one though' I tell him. Okay that last bit was a lie. I'm not going to tell Yugi what monster it is-not yet anyway.

'Alright! Let's go to Battle City!' cheers Yugi, an hour later. We say goodbye to Grandpa. 'I'll see you two scamps later!' he laughs. Yugi and I walk down the road together, Duel Disks on our arms. Yugi and Joey came to visit me in hospital, a little while after Seto left. Joey wanted to know why I was given a Duel Disk. 'Kaiba gave it to me.' I told him. He left it at that. 'You deserve it- I still remember you beat me eight times in a row in Duel Monsters!' Joey says. 'That was before you became a better duelist, Joey.' I told him.

We've got half an hour before Battle City is going to restart. 'Hey Ro...how about we go and visit Mom before the tournament?' suggests Yugi. I smile at him. 'That sounds like a good idea. We'll tell her all about your dueling, Yug.' I say. We make a turn into the graveyard. We make our way through the gravestones. Then we see her. A simple rounded gravestone with a silver rose trim around the edge.

_Treasured Memories of_

_Selina Rose Moto (neé Johnson)_

_Died 23rd June 2001_

_Beloved Mother and Daughter_

Grandpa picked the gravestone for his daughter, our mother. He allowed Yugi and I to pick the words that were carved on. We chose simple words but showed how much we missed her. Grandpa approved of the words _Beloved Mother and Daughter. _He didn't want to see the word _Wife _on the gravestone. Yugi and I didn't either. None of us did. Mom tried to be the best wife she could be to Richard, but Richard couldn't even be bothered with her most of the time. He didn't even come to the funeral.

Yugi and I touch her name on the gravestone. 'Hey Mom, things are going pretty well for us at the moment. I'm taking part in a new Dueling Tournament, Battle City. I know that you're helping me through my duels.' whispers Yugi. 'I had to go to hospital to have my appendix removed but you were there throughout the operation Mom.' I whisper. We look down at the monuments on her grave. Her white lilies, her favorite flower, little stone angels, saying _Beloved mother _and _Beloved daughter _and...a huge bouquet of red roses? Where did they come from? I look at Yugi. He looks at me. Neither one of us left the roses for her. And I don't recall Grandpa buying red roses. Then who?...

There's a little card among the red roses. Yugi picks it up and we both read it.

_My dear Selina,_

_My darling wife, sadly missed. I love you so much. But I promise you that I will always take care of our two little angels._

_Richard._

Yugi and I look at each other in shock and disgust. Seriously? _'My dear Selina?' 'My darling wife?' _Yeah right! Yugi rips up the card in disgust, while I grab the roses off of Mom's grave. 'That stupid idiot, Richard!' hisses Yugi. 'Don't worry Mom, we won't let him leave anything. He doesn't deserve a loving woman like you. That good-for-nothing bastard.' I growl. 'Let's go' says Yugi. 'Bye Mom.' We head out of the graveyard, me holding the roses at arm's length.

'I'll see you later you two. Good luck!' 'See you Ro!' calls Joey. I head off. I'm going straight to the rubbish with these stupid roses. They're so huge, I can hardly see where I'm going. And because of that, I crash into someone. 'Oh God, sorry-' I start to say, then I see who it is. 'Oh, hi Mokuba!' 'Hey Ro. What are you doing with those roses? Are they from your sweetheart?' he teases. I ruffle his mane of black hair, laughing. 'Cheeky! No, they were on my mom's grave. From Richard- my father.' I explain. Mokuba nods. 'How is the tournament going Commissioner?' I ask. He laughs. 'I'm doing my job! Hopefully Seto will be champion when this is all over!' he tells me. 'Where are the semi-finals being held anyway Mokuba?' I ask. I really want to know where. Hopefully Seto and I can have a few private moments together before the finalists arrive... 'Sorry Rori! I can't tell you that!' Mokuba grins at me. 'Aw come on! Not even a hint?' I pretend to plead. 'Not even a hint!' he laughs. I pretend to sulk while he laughs. 'Mokuba? Mokuba? Oh there you are!' There's Seto- whoops, I mean _Kaiba_! He sees me and glares. 'Oh great. Look what the geek squad dragged in.' he says. I glare at him. 'Get stuffed Kaiba!' I growl. He smirks. 'If you see your brother, tell him that he and I will duel soon enough.' I scowl at him. 'Just get out of here Kaiba!' I say to him. He scowls at me then turns to Mokuba. 'Come on Mokuba. We've got a tournament to run.' he says to his little brother. 'See you later Rori.' says Mokuba. I watch the two Kaiba brothers walk off. And as they walk away, Seto looks over his shoulder at me. I smile at him as he gives me a wink.

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! My next chapter going to be a bit of a shock! Reviews please! Please? **


	10. Kidnapped!

**Kidnapped!**

I dump the stupid roses in a trash can, wiping my hands on my jeans. Then I check the secret inside pocket of my jeans to make sure Mom's brooch is safe. Thank goodness it is. I decided that it was not safe for me to wear Mom's brooch around my neck while Marik and the Rare Hunters are around so last night, I sewed a little pocket into the inside of my jeans, just an inch away from the waist to hide it. I'll keep Mom's brooch in there till they're gone.

I click on my iPod and head down the town, walk-dancing along to Rihanna's 'Pon De Replay'. I love that song – it always puts me in a good mood. Geez there are duels _everywhere_- and I mean everywhere! I can't see Yugi, Joey or Seto dueling though. I wonder where they are. Where are the others as well? I know Tristan is off to the hospital to see Serenity, Joey's younger sister. Maybe Tea's with Yugi. Oh well I'll meet up with them later.

It's been an hour or so now and I might as well go find Yugi and Joey now. I've bought a few more Dueling Cards and added them to my Deck. Yugi and I keep our Decks in little holders clipped to our belts. Stylish don't you think? Now I'd better call Yugi and see where he is. I pull out my phone. Oh damn it! The battery's dead! I forgot to charge it last night. I sigh and put it back in my pocket then start walking again.

'Where do you think you're going?' says a voice behind me. Uh-oh. This time it's not Seto! I turn around. Oh no! It's one of the Rare Hunters! 'What do you want?' I ask. 'Master Marik would like to have a word with you.' he sneers. I make a run for it.

I run for my life! I make my way down past some houses when I skid to a stop. There are two more Rare Hunters at the end of the footpath, waiting for me. Retreat! But as I turn I see two more Rare Hunters. I'm surrounded. One of them grabs my arm. I try to pull away but another grabs my other arm. They start dragging me down an alleyway where a helicopter is waiting. They throw me in and one of them bounds my wrists. 'Let me go you freaks!' I demand. 'Rori? Is that you?' says a voice behind me. I gasp. 'Mokuba?' Sure enough there's Mokuba tied up and struggling to face me. 'What's happening?' he asks. 'Why have they taken us?' 'I've got a bad feeling about this.' I tell him. 'I guess things can't get any worse.' I say.

'Me and my big mouth!' I say five minutes later when those Rare Hunters have me and Mokuba dangling from the helicopter by a rope. 'Big brother! Help me Seto!' screams Mokuba. I see him! And Yugi! I start screaming too. 'Get us out of here, please! Help us!' But before they can, the helicopter starts taking off with us dangling! 'Don't worry Rori! We'll find you and save you both! I promise!' yells Yugi before he and Seto disappear from sight.

THUMP! I'm thrown into a storage room. I'm pushed onto a chair and they slam the door. They're taking Mokuba away somewhere. Blast it, blast it, blast it. Where is that creep Marik so I can tear his eyes out?! I rub my waist around my belt, adjusting my plaster. I can feel Mom's brooch. At least they didn't find it and take it away. If my phone wasn't dead I could call Yugi and let him know where I am. If I knew where I am that is!

Suddenly a hooded figure steps out of the shadows. 'Who are you?' I ask. 'Your worst nightmare.' he hisses.

(Marik's POV)

Excellent Odion! Now that you have that foolish girl distracted, I can use my Millenium Rod to take control of her mind! Heh, heh, heh... I point my Millenium Rod behind her back, while Odion raises his hand as if to control her. The Millenium Rod glows out its power and I grin triumphantly. Now that his sister is under my control, there's no way Yugi can stop me!

'Would you just tell me what you're doing?' she asks.

WHAT?!

My Millenium Rod couldn't control her mind?! That's impossible! How can this be? Nobody cannot be affected by the power of my Millenium Rod!

Odion glances at me in shock. He didn't expect this either. How can this be? No matter. Since Tea and Joey are already my mind slaves, Yugi will suffer! But what to do with Aurora, since my Millenium Rod has no control over her mind. Hmm...it's time for Plan B.

(Rori's POV)

'You young lady are coming with me.' the hooded freak hisses. He grabs me by the wrist and drags me down the harbour. 'Let me go, will you? I've got nothing to do with you.' I growl. 'On the contrary, you have everything to do with this.' he says. At least they haven't found Mom's brooch. I'm surprised they haven't taken my Duel Disk or Deck either. But then...I don't have Egyptian God Cards so my Deck is of no importance, thank goodness.

The hooded freak stops at the side of the harbour. My wrists and one of my legs are being chained. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' I ask. 'I wouldn't try to move if I were you.' is all he says.

Well this stinks. I'm chained to the side of the harbour, with no hope of escape. Tea and Joey are now mind slaves to Marik so there's no way they could help me. And where's Mokuba? Did he escape? I hope he did. If he did, he might be able to find Yugi and Seto. I bet this is all a trap for Yugi, set by Marik. Yugi where are you? And Seto? Where is he? I hope they're alright. Yugi, please hurry and find us. You've got to rescue us. You've got to stop Marik with whatever plan he has in store for us all.

Please Seto...and Yugi...wherever you both are, please come soon. Who knows what Marik has planned now?

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! What happens next? Review and the next chapter will be up soooooooooooooooon! **


	11. Fight of Friendship

**Fight of Friendship**

These stupid cuffs are getting heavier every second. Where are Seto and Yugi? I manage to glance down at my watch. It's been about half an hour since that hooded freak trapped me in cuffs. What's going to happen now?

Suddenly I can see mind - controlled Joey and mind – controlled Tea coming towards the dock. And there's Yugi, Seto and Mokuba! Thank you Mokuba! 'Yugi, over here! Please help!' I call. 'Rori!' he shouts and is about to run over to me but- 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' says mind – controlled Joey. 'Joey, snap out of it!' I plead, then I look up and see that the chain on my ankle leads straight into the sea. Uh - oh! 'If anyone tries to go near your sister, she'll be dropped into the sea, along with you Yugi!' says mind – controlled Tea. 'And there's another surprise- in this duel, everytime you lose Life Points, Yugi, your sister will receive an electric shock!' adds mind – controlled Joey. What?! Oh boy!

I watch as mind – controlled Tea locks cuffs on Yugi's and Joey's ankles. There's a timer at the top of the dock. I get it- the loser will be dropped into the sea! Oh no! And if the timer drops to 0, we'll all be dropped into the sea! Oh man! 'Yugi, you've got to help Joey break out of Marik's control! Otherwise, we're all goners!' I call.

'If you win Yugi, your key box and your sister's key box will open and a key will be revealed, unlocking your shackles.' says mind – controlled Tea. Then we watch as she walks over to a chair, sits down and traps herself. I see a giant crate looming over her head. Oh no- if anyone tries to help me or Tea, she'll be crushed to death and I'm fish food!

'Now let's let little Tea enjoy the duel.' says mind – controlled Tea then she's released from Marik's control. 'Huh? What happened? Hey I'm trapped!' she says. 'You're not the only one!' I call to her. 'Rori! What's going on?' she cries. 'Watch and see!'

I glance over at Seto and Mokuba. Seto looks at me. He looks firm but I see worry in his eyes. We all watch as Yugi and mind – controlled Joey start the duel.

Yugi plays his monster Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in Attack Mode. Mind – controlled Joey plays some sort of Magic Card, I didn't know he had in his deck. I smell a rat and his name is Marik. The Card destroys Gazelle, leaving Yugi wide open. Mind – controlled Joey then plays Alligator's Sword in Attack Mode. 'Now attack his Life Points directly!' mind – controlled Joey demands. Yugi's Life Points drop to 2500. He's in trouble! 'Now let's see how your sister is getting on.' he says. Huh? Oh no. I scream as fiery pain shoots through my body. I drop to my knees, shaking. 'Rori!' yells Seto. I look up at him. 'D-don't worry about me! J-just focus on t-the d-duel!' I manage to stammer.

(Seto's POV)

I hear Rori let out a piercing scream and watch her fall to her knees. She's shaking. 'Rori!' I call out to her. She looks at me. I see the fear and pain in her eyes. 'Don't worry about me! Just focus on the duel!' she calls. Rori... I can't stand it. She's being so brave about this situation. That bastard Marik. He kidnaps my little brother, Mokuba, brain- washes Yugi's friends, now he's torturing Rori. That bastard Marik.

_Five minutes till countdown..._

(Rori's POV)

I feel so weak. I can't get up. Can't move... I struggle to my knees. My hair falls around my face as I get to my knees. I notice a loose hair grip. Wait a minute, I have an idea. I pull out my hair grip and start to work on the shackles on my arms.

(Joey's POV)

Must...break...free... Must...break...free... Must...break...free...

(Rori's POV)

One shackle falls to the ground. One arm free, one more to go! 'Hey! What's going on?' calls a voice. I look up. Tristan! With Mai! And Serenity with her bandages around her eyes. And isn't that Duke Devlin? Oh thank God they've come at last! But no time to be happy just yet. There's only two minutes left on the timer and I need to get my other arm free. I start working on the other shackle when I hear an almighty crash. I look sideways and see Mokuba releasing Tea from her chair. Good, at least Tea's safe.

(Joey's POV)

Must...break...free...Must...break...free... _must_..._break_..._free..._ MUST BREAK FREE! I won't let you control me anymore Marik! Yugi's my best friend! I won't let you hurt him!

(Marik's POV)

NO! This is impossible! Yugi and Joey's friendship is too strong for me to control! This can't be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Yugi's POV)

Joey lets out a scream and the Millenium Symbol on his forehead smashes and disappears. Joey's free! Our friendship was too strong for Marik to control! I know that I'm crying but I don't care. I've got my best friend back. Now there's one more thing to do...

(Rori's POV)

He's free. Joey's free. That fool Marik thought he could control Joey's mind but Yugi and Joey's friendship was too strong for his powers! Ah, thank God, the other shackle comes off at last. I'm free too. 'Yugi! Joey!' I call, smiling. Yugi smiles tearfully and says 'Wrath Panel, direct your attack at me!' What?! Yugi what are you doing?! Wrath Panel sends out the attack and Yugi gets blasted. 'YUGI!' Joey yells. 'YUGI!' I scream. 'YUGI!' the others shout. I watch in horror as Yugi falls to the ground.

_Yugi... my brother..._

BEEP! I gasp. Oh no! They only have thirty seconds to get free otherwise...

(Joey's POV)

'Joey... free yourself now... you've only got thirty seconds to make it out... then the anchor falls... you have to unlock your chains now... come on Joey... hurry... before the anchor falls and pulls you under...' Yugi says. 'NO WAY!' I yell. 'There's no way I'm letting my friend become shark bait!' I watch as Yugi takes off his Duel Disk. That's it! I can use one of Yugi's monsters to attack me!

'Red Eyes Black Dragon attack! Wipe out my Life Points so Yugi's key will be revealed!' I demand. I take my own key and toss it Yugi's side, just as the Red Eyes Black Dragon attacks. I fall to the ground and Yugi's key is revealed. I pull off the Millenium Puzzle and Duel Disk. But...the attack was strong... I can't get up... Don't have the strength... unless! 'Rori!' I call out weakly. 'It's up to you now!' then everything goes black.

(Rori's POV)

'Rori! It's up to you now!' Joey calls before he faints. Don't worry Joey. I won't let you or Yugi down. I set down my Duel Disk and belt with Mom's brooch attached. I grab one of the chains. It's long enough to get the dueling area. Ten seconds left! No time to waste! I make a running jump, using all my strength. Five seconds...almost there... got Joey's key... now Yugi's... got it! Time's up! The anchor falls, taking Yugi and Joey down. I scream as I'm dragged down too. Oh no! I forgot to free my ankle from the chain!

(Tea's POV)

'No! They're all going down!' I scream. I reach out for Rori but it's too late. With a great splash, she's gone. They all are! 'Yugi! Joey! Rori!' I cry falling to my knees.

(Rori's POV)

I can't breathe. I swim up to Yugi and Joey. Grabbing their ankles, I turn the keys and set them free. I watch smiling as they float up to the surface. I won't let anything happen to them.

(Mai's POV)

They're gone. It can't be. Suddenly Yugi and Joey burst out from the water. They'e alright! Tristan and Duke dive in to pull them out. 'But where's Rori?' I ask. 'Her key! Rori never freed her ankle!' says Mokuba. 'Hurry and get Rori's key! I'll dive down and get her out!' says Tristan. Then we all gasp at what we see.

'Kaiba!' yells Tristan as Kaiba dives into the water. 'No way!' I exclaim. 'He's got the key!' cries Tea. And then he's gone leaving us all struck dumb.

(Rori's POV)

Oh damn it! Neither of these keys will work! I need another one... Losing breath... can't breathe... Huh? I see someone. Is that Tristan? Then I see him. Seto? He grabs the chain, turns the key and I'm free.

(Tristan's POV)

We wait in tense. Where are they? Suddenly Kaiba bursts out from the water with Rori hanging onto his shoulders. 'He did it!' Tea cries happily. 'Wait to go Kaiba!' says Duke.

Oh man, Rori doesn't look too good. Kaiba picks her up in his arms.

(Seto's POV)

Rori is looking really weak. She needs some rest. I pick her up. 'I'll take Rori on ahead with me. She needs to get her strength back.' I tell them. Yugi nods at me and I turn away. 'Come on Mokuba, let's go.'

**To Be Continued... I know I jumped around a lot but I didn't have much time. Review please! **


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

(Rori's POV)

I open my eyes to find myself in a fancy bedroom. How did I get here? Last thing I remember was being underwater... and Seto rescuing me... and being carried into a helicopter... and then I passed out.

I hear voices. Yugi. And Joey. And Teá, Tristan, Duke and Serenity. They're heading down the hall. I'll join them in a few minutes. There's something that I have to do first. I get up out of the bed and take off my top. I peel off the plasters on my body and change into a crop top that stops at my end of my ribcage. One last thing to do. I brush out my hair, then reach for a pair of scissors.

(Mokuba's POV)

Everything's going good so far. Everyone is here. The tournament semi- finals can get started at last! I wonder how Rori's doing. Hope she's feeling okay. I stare out at the view with all the others. 'The lights are so pretty. Thanks for bringing me, Joey.' Serenity says. 'Just one of the many perks of being related to a champion.' laughs Joey. Three... two... one... 'You call yourself a champion Wheeler? You're here by a fluke' says Seto. Here we go again... I sigh and turn away- and gasp. 'Holy moly! Look at Rori!' I say.

(Seto's POV)

'Holy moly! Look at Rori!' I hear Mokuba say. I turn around to look... and my mouth drops open in shock. Everyone gasps and stares. Rori smiles at us all. She looks _incredible_!

Her hair is no longer down to her waist. It's now up to the centre of her neck, in a cute, messy style. And then there's another surprise. Rori now has not one, not two, but _three _tattoos! A Dark Magician on the left side of her stomach, a Red – Eyes Black Dragon on the right side, and a Blue – Eyes White Dragon on the right side of her neck.

(Rori's POV)

Everyone's staring at me. I smile at them all. 'Rori...you look _amazing_!' says Yugi. 'When did you get those tattoos?' asks Joey. 'I had to get something to cover up my scar, so I went for a tattoo.' I tell him. 'But why three tattoos?' asks Tristan. 'I couldn't decide which one to get, so I got three.'

(Seto's POV)

I could stare at her all evening. Aurora Moto has me transfixed. Then I see two of the geeks, Tristan and Duke, drooling. I scowl and have to grip my elbows tight to stop me from attacking them. I watch Mokuba whisper to Rori. 'It was a bit painful.' she whispers. I lean down to my little brother. 'If you think you're getting a tattoo, little brother, think again.' I whisper. 'I wasn't!' he says.

(Rori's POV)

There's an hour before the first duel is to begin. For now we're all to go into our rooms. 'Get out you guys! C'mon!' What's going on? I peep into Joey's room. Oh boy! Tristan, Duke and Teá are making havoc. Only one thing to do. I let out a piercing whistle which makes them stop immediately. 'If you guys gotta have to act like monkeys, do it in my room for now.' I say. 'Yes, Rori.' they say and they head off. Joey grins at me. 'Thanks Ro.' he says. Serenity smiles at me. 'I'll see you two later.' I grin and head off down the corridor.

I'm just going past one of the rooms when a door slides open and pulls me inside. I gasp as someone puts their hand over my mouth. 'At long last, I have you on your own.' they say. 'That eager were you Seto?' I smile, turning around to face him. 'You could say that.' he smirks, closing the door.

(Seto's POV)

I grip her arms, my eyes sliding over her cropped short hair, the Blue Eyes White Dragon on her neck, the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Dark Magician on her stomach, then back up to her eyes. 'I must say, I love your new look, my love.' I whisper. 'Do you really like it?' she asks. 'I do, you look beautiful.' I tell her and I mean it. She really does look beautiful. So much so, she makes my heart beat faster.

I can't take it. My hands drop to her hips, crushing her against me. I press my lips against hers, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Rori knots her fingers in my hair, begging for more. I let out a little moan. I want her so badly it hurts. It does hurt. Ow, they're hurting. Oh please no, not now.

(Rori's POV)

Seto suddenly pulls out of the kiss, wincing in pain. 'Seto, what's wrong?' I ask. 'I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm just in a bit of pain.' he whispers. 'Where does it hurt? Tell me.' I say. He looks at me. 'If I show you, will you promise not to tell anybody?' he asks. 'I promise, I promise.' I say.

I watch as Seto takes off his trenchcoat, then pulls his top over his head and drops it on the ground. Oh boy. I didn't think a CEO like Seto Kaiba would have an amazing body. Turn he turns around and I gasp in shock and horror.

Seto's back is absolutely covered all over with scars. They look like belt marks. 'What happened to you?' I say. 'My stepfather Gozaburo Kaiba, inflicted this pain on me when I was younger. No matter what I did, I could never please him. So he would beat me. I didn't mind though. As long as he didn't beat Mokuba, I wouldn't care how many beatings I got. Sometimes they still hurt. Like now.' he tells me.

(Seto's POV)

The scars on my back will remain there until I die. They'll always be a reminder of what I went through because of that bastard Gozaburo. 'Seto...' whispers Rori. I tense as she touches one of my scars. Her fingers brush against it. That feels so good. 'Rori...' I murmur then she presses her lips against the scar. I close my eyes as she works her way over my scars, then to my neck. I can't take it. I pull her head back and crush my lips with hers. Rori touches my face, giving into me.

(Rori's POV)

I trace my fingers gently across his collarbone, down his chest, his stomach, then back up again. 'Seto...' I moan. He tilts my head, his tongue licking my neck, making me moan softly. Seto trails his tongue up my neck, then back to my mouth. 'When can we have this?' I whisper. 'Very soon, my sweetheart, I promise. I promise.' he answers.

'Where's Rori?' calls a voice down the corridor. Uh-oh! Seto quickly pulls his top and trenchcoat back on, then looks at me. 'Look's like it's time for Plan B' he whispers.

(Yugi's POV)

We walk down the corridor looking for my sister. Where is she? Oh no does Marik have her? Suddenly we hear shouting, coming from Kaiba's room. Rori's in there. The door slides open and an angry looking Rori walks out. 'What kind of person are you Kaiba?' she asks crossly. Kaiba just glares at her. 'Better not ask what happened.' I whisper to the others. We follow Mokuba down the corridor where the selection will take place.

(Rori's POV)

Phew, that was close. I head down the corridor behind the others, Seto- I mean Kaiba!- follows me. Out of sight of everyone else, he grabs my hand and presses it to his lips. He winks at me before it's time to going back to being enemies.

Now who's facing who first? I wonder...

**To Be Continued! I won't be updating for a while because I've got exams coming up so enjoy this for the time being! R+R!**


	13. A Darker Evil Awakens

**A Darker Evil Awakens**

_**Hey folks! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update but it's been a busy few weeks for me! Anyway here's a new chapter. Might as well state the obvious: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Now let's move on.**_

So, it's Yugi vs Bakura first. Although I'm a little worried about Bakura- he doesn't look very well at all. How the hell did he manage to get six Locator Cards and advance to the semi-finals? He couldn't have done this on his own. Maybe...

Of course- the Millenium Ring! It must have been the evil spirit inside the ring. I remember at Duelist Kingdom, Tristan threw away the Millenium Ring. The ring must have found its way back to Bakura. How it did that, I do not know. 'Yugi, you'd better be careful. I don't think it's the normal Bakura you're going to be dueling.' I whisper to my brother. Yugi looks at me and nods. With a flash of light, the Pharaoh appears. 'Don't worry, Rori. I'll be careful.' he assures me.

Teá is talking to some guy who calls himself Namu. I don't trust him. There's something about him that I don't like. I don't know how but I have a feeling that he could be-

'Hello? Earth to Rori? It's time for the duel!' says Joey. I snap out of my trance and growl at him playfully. 'Oh! Oh! Oh! Have mercy!' he teases, cowering away. I laugh at him and we head to the lift. Just for a second I look back. That 'Namu' guy is staring at me. No. Not at me. At Mom's brooch. I wonder...

_Later..._

Just as I suspected- it is the evil spirit of the ring dueling Yugi. And I don't like the looks of this Dark Sanctuary! Those eyes are freaking me out! 'Come on Yugi!' I say. Suddenly a hooded figure appears out of nowhere. It's Marik-or is it? I don't know. He's saying something to Yugi. 'If you want to win, you should play your Egyptian God Card; Slifer the Sky Dragon!' he says. Oh boy. Yugi does just that.

Woah! I knew that Slifer the Sky Dragon was powerful- but I didn't expect it to be so _huge! _Its body wraps around the blimp at least five times! 'Finish him off Yugi!' I shout.

But before he can, the good Bakura suddenly appears...and he's looking really ill. 'Yugi...' he mumbles. 'Help me Yugi. I'm not feeling well.' Oh no. This is good. What's going to happen now? 'Oh man, Bakura needs help.' says Tristan. 'Hold on Bakura!' cries Tea.

Suddenly there's a flash and Bakura looks at Yugi evilly. Uh-oh, looks like the evil Bakura's back. 'Come on you fool! Attack me with your Egyptian God Card!' he says. 'Just attack Yugi, so this duel can end!' I call. In my view, Yugi can attack the evil Bakura all he wants! 'Go Slifer! Wipe him out!' he orders. I look at the evil Bakura. He's smiling and his arms are spread out. It's like he's welcoming the attack.

The duel is over. Yugi has won. But Bakura... Oh no, he's knocked out. We have to get him to a doctor immediately! Tristan hoists Bakura onto his back and we follow him down to his bedroom. 'Let's go talk to rich-boy and see if he'll land this blimp so we can take Bakura to the hospital!' says Joey.

_One Hour Later..._

Well, we didn't manage to get Bakura to the hospital but Seto- I mean Kaiba!- did send his doctors to look after him. Now it's time for the next duel- Joey vs Marik. But I'm not sure. Is it really Marik? He doesn't really look all that evil, even covered with his purple cloak, covering his face. Joey seems convinced that it's Marik but I'm not. Besides the hooded guy doesn't seem interested in Yugi's Millenium Puzzle or my brooch. This just isn't adding up.

Still, Joey seems all fired up to duel this guy, whether it's Marik or not. And I'm sure he'll do very well...once he stops shuffling his deck! 'Joey, don't just growl at him, duel him!' I call and at last he stops. Both men get ready on both sides. 'Watch me Marik. I'll beat you in nine turns! says Joey. 'Typical Joey.' I whisper to Mai. And things get even crazier when Joey's cards are blown right out of his hand! He manages to catch them just in time. 'That's what happens when the wind changes!' I laugh.

_Later..._

Joey's in a tight pinch; or should I say major dilemma! 'Marik's' Mystical Beast is absorbing all of Joey's monsters and gaining more and more power. Joey has to get out of this problem and fast. 'I can't watch! It's too much!' cries Serenity. She's about to run off but Joey calls out to her. 'Don't leave me now! I need you! You're my inspiration Serenity! And we can defeat this guy together!' he says. Serenity nods bravely and goes back beside Mai and me. 'C'mon Joey, show this guy who's boss!' I call.

'You know somethin', I'm don't really think that you're Marik. I was expectin' Marik to cheat, but you're playin' a fair duel.' says Joey all of a sudden. Hmm, Joey makes a good point. Despite him having an advantage over Joey, he is dueling fairly.

'Marik' pulls out a Millenium Item. 'That's the Millenium Rod!' says the Pharaoh. Another Millenium Item?! How many are there?!

'Listen to me now . I'll show you that I am indeed Marik. I summon- The Winged Dragon of Ra!' says 'Marik'. There's a burst of bright fiery light and a large flaming monster appears. Is that supposed to be the Winged Dragon of Ra? It looks more like a large burning chicken! 'Attack my opponent now!' he demands.

But nothing happens. The Dragon doesn't attack. I glance over at Kaiba and Mokuba. They're both looking as confused as I am. 'Obey me and attack my opponent now!' orders 'Marik'. But instead lightening flashes around the arena. 'Marik' gets struck down and his Millenium Rod shatters. It must have been a fake! So this isn't Marik at all! 'Joey, come down! It's not safe anymore!' I cry.

'Hey are you alright?' asks Joey, who starts walking over to the other guy- but suddenly with a scream, Joey is struck down by lightening. 'JOEY!' yells Duke. 'No! My brother!' cries Serenity. 'Joey, please get up! Get up please!' I call.

We wait in agony. _Joey...please you have to get up! Come on, stand up! _

Then as if by magic, Joey stands up. He's looking a little dazed. 'He did it!' cries Tea happily. 'Way to go Joey!' calls Tristan. Joey looks down at us, looking very confused. 'Uh, what's happening guys?' he asks. 'You're in a duel!' says Tea crossly. 'And you scared us you idiot!' adds Mai. 'Oh yeah...his card went nuts, and that's the last thing I remember.' says Joey.

'And so the winner of this duel is Joey Wheeler!' says the announcer. 'So I won?' asks Joey in shock. 'Yes you did.' says the Pharaoh. 'I knew you would!' cries Serenity. Tristan jumps up to Joey. 'Who's my main man?' he says happily. 'Hold on Tristan, I think the other guy's still hurt.' answers Joey and starts heading over to his opponent.

(Seto's POV)

_Looks like Wheeler's dumb luck saved him again- and I emphasise dumb. But what happened to Marik's Egyptian God Card? Why didn't it attack? I know there wasn't a glitch in his Duel Disk because I spared no expense in making sure they were problem free. So his card should have work unless... his card was a fake!_

(Rori's POV)

The Pharaoh and I jump up to Joey and kneel down beside the fallen duelist. Joey's helping him sit up. 'Hey are you alright?' he asks. The fallen duelist wearily opens his eyes. 'Please forgive me, Joey.' he says. 'I'm sorry. It's been an honour for me to duel with you.' Joey smiles. 'Same to you. And thanks to that lightening bolt I won't forget this duel for a while. Now that it's over, you gotta come clean. If you're not Marik, then who are you pal?' he asks. 'I am only a servant...of the real...Master Marik.' says the fallen duelist, pointing to 'Namu' or should I say the real Marik. 'That's Marik?' Joey, the Pharaoh and I say in unison. Marik is groaning- and there's the Millenium Rod! The real one! 'Admit your true idenity Marik!' shouts the Pharaoh. Marik turns a cruel grin on his face. 'Yes it's ture. I am indeed the real Marik you fools!' he says. 'So he's the one who brainwashed you Joey.' I say.

'So Namu lied to us all along?' says Tea. I sigh in frustration. Don't get me wrong, I love Tea, she's a great friend but she can say stuff that's really stupid at times. 'Namu? He was just a disguise to get me closer to Yugi.' laughs Marik. 'You little worm.' growls Joey.

'So Pharaoh we finally meet face to face. And it's wonderful to see you at last Aurora.' says Marik staring at me. 'No, my name's Rori.' I correct him. He ignores me and laughs 'At last I can finish the job, my pathetic servants couldn't! I'll soon possess your powers and brooch, Aurora.' 'No, it's Rori!' I say in frustration. As I said before, I hate it when people call me by my real name. Well, about from Seto- I mean Kaiba damn it! 'Pharaoh your power and Millenium Puzzle will soon be where they belong!' says Marik then groans again.

'Oh no! I was afraid of this! Beware the great evil hidden within!' says the fallen duelist and groans in pain. 'What are you talking about?' asks Joey. 'Master Marik has a darker side. I am unable to contain it any longer. It's too late now.' moans the duelist and passes out. 'What's too late?' asks Joey. Marik groans again. We all watch as he says 'Let me out. You can't restrain me anymore.' Suddenly he lifts his head and lets out a piercing scream and green light glows around him. 'I'm gonna file this in the category of 'Not Good'' says Joey. 'Totally' I agree.

'Marik!' says the Pharaoh. Marik laughs and looks at us. Woah, he's changed all of a sudden. He looks so much more evil and the Millenium Symbol is glowing on his forehead. 'I'm finally free again.' he says in a more deeper, more darker voice. Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse-it did!

'Who are you?' I ask. 'I am the true Marik and I'm not as kind as the one you came to know. Now I can finish the job that my weaker self couldn't! Soon I'll have Yugi's Puzzle and you and your friends will be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever!' he laughs. Oh boy.

'Odion's failure has proved that a chosen few can control the Egyptian God Cards- Kaiba being one of them.' he says. Really? I glance over my shoulder at Seto- _I mean Kaiba, idiot girl_! 'That's nonsense. I control Obelisk because I'm a master duelist.' he retorts. 'You can't escape your five thousand year old memories Kaiba!' laughs Marik.

_Wait...I remember that weird dream about Kisara and some guy called the Priest Seto. Is he really Seto's past incarnate? This is all so confusing._

Seto- _Rori_ _you idiot, you're supposed to call him Kaiba in public!_- looks over at me. '_We'll talk about this later._' he mouthes. I nod and turn back to Marik.

'Yugi, the battle for the Pharaoh's power begins now!' says Marik and lets out a cruel, sickening laugh. In one day, things have gone from slightly weird to super crazy! All I can say is someone please kill me!

**To be continued! Things are going to go from bad to worse for the gang. And when Ishizu reveals more about the past, what does Rori discover about her love for Kaiba? I'll update the next chapter faster than the last. R&R!**


	14. A Friend Falls

**A Friend Falls**

_**Sorry for not updating sooner guys! But at last this chapter is finito! Done! This is my longest chapter to date. Hope you enjoy it! Now for the disclaimer. **_

_**Seto: Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

_**Me: If I did, I'd be a billionaire like Seto Kaiba! Now to continue! **_

Seto's fingers gently run through my hair, up and down, up and down. I lay my head against his chest, listening to his heart. We're in my bedroom, sitting on the couch, having a few precious minutes to ourselves. 'What was Marik saying to you about wanting your powers, sweetheart?' he asks. I look up at him, into his eyes. 'Nothing.' I lie. He raises an eyebrow and smiles. 'You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. So what was he talking about?' he asks. I fidget a little in his arms. 'It's hard to explain.' I say. 'I'm listening.' he says, kissing my cheek. 'Well, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. I need to show you.' I tell him. 'Then show me.' he says. 'Not in this room. I'll show you outside later when all the duels are done.' I promise. Seto pretends to moan but presses his lips to mine, drawing me into a passionate kiss. 'Promise you'll show me later?' he whispers, trailing his tongue over my lips. I wind a lock of his brown hair around my finger. 'I promise.' I answer. He smiles and kisses me once more. 'My sweetheart.' he breathes into my mouth.

_Ten minutes later..._

Time for the next duel! It's Mai vs Marik next. The gang and I hurry up to the arena only to find the duel has already started. Oh damnit! 'I knew we shouldn't have waited for Tristan to get out of the bathroom!' says Joey in frustration. Definitely! 'What are you guys doing out here?' asks Mai. 'We're here to cheer you on Mai. Friends are allowed to support each other right? Just to come and watch. Like the time my grandma came to see me act as a tree in the school pagaent.' answers Joey. I have to stifle a giggle. I remember that pagaent very well! 'Suit yourself.' says Mai.

Hmm, looking at the monsters on the field, I say Mai's in trouble. True, she has her Dark Witch but Marik has his Revival Jam and a Jam Breeding Machine. Yugi told me that Marik used these same monsters on him when he dueled a guy called Strings. If Marik creates three Slime Tokens then he'll be able to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!

'Dark Witch destroy his Revival Jam!' orders Mai. Dark Witch blasts her magic and Revival Jam is destroyed. Or is it? It reforms again! Mai is shocked- she didn't expect that to happen! 'Revival Jam is able to regenerate whenever it's attacked!' explains Marik. 'I had no idea!' says Mai.

Marik activates Pot of Greed which lets him draw two more cards. Then his Jam Breeding Machine creates a Slime Token. If Mai doesn't figure out a way to stop him, he'll create enough Slime Tokens to summon his Egyptian God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra!

'I play the Magic Card, Harpie's Feather Duster!' says Mai. The Magic Card destroys Marik's Jam Breeding Machine. 'Aw yeah!' says Joey. 'Way to go Mai! Keep it up!' I call. Mai handled that very well! If she keeps this up, she might win the duel! Mai attacks the Slime Token with Dark Witch and Marik's Life Points drop to 3500. She places a card face down and ends her turn. Now it's Marik's turn. He has a creepy smile on his face. What's he planning to do?

'Now I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast!' says Marik. 'Now I'll sacrifice Revival Jam and Melchid the Four-Face Beast to summon the Masked Beast Des Gardius (ATK 3300/DEF 2500).' That is one very powerful monster! Mai's in trouble now!

'Now my Masked Beast! Destroy her Dark Witch!' he orders. 'Wrong!' shouts Mai. 'Now I activate my Trap Card, Mirror Wall!' The Mirror Wall shoots up and the Masked Beast attacks his own reflection cutting his power in half. 'Dark Witch finish off his Masked Beast!' she orders. Masked Beast is destroyed and Marik loses even more Life Points!

But uh-oh! A mask flies over and attaches itself to the Dark Witch's face drawing her over to Marik's side of the playing field. 'When it's destroyed, my Masked Beast leaves behind the Mask of Remnance which allows me to reshuffle my deck but more importantly, I gain control of your Dark Witch!' he explains. 'Next I think I'll do away with your pathetic little trap as I play the Magic Card, Remove Trap!' he says. 'Good riddance!'

'Looks like Mai's in some serious trouble. She'd better think of something fast before Marik unleashes his Egyptian God Card!' says Tristan. 'Hey, she's doing just fine ok? I mean take a look at the scoreboard Bozo, she's winnin' this whole thing.' argues Joey. 'Sorry Joey, but I have to agree with Tristan. Mai's got to be careful- you never know what Marik could be planning next!' I answer.

Suddenly we all watch in horror as Marik pulls out his Millenium Rod. 'Now listen to me foolish girl.' he says. 'I'm afraid that practice time is over, so I'd like to take this match to the true home of Duel Monsters- the Shadow Realm!' Oh no! 'I beg your pardon?' says Mai. 'Oh yes! Let the Shadow Game begin!' laughs Marik.

Black fog surrounds the arena. 'This can't be happening!' shouts the Pharaoh. 'I'm scared you guys!' cries Serenity. 'It looks like we just flew into a fog.' says Duke. 'This isn't an ordinary fog. This Duel is going to turn very dangerous!' I tell him.

Mai won't listen to our pleas to forfeit the match. 'It may cost her big.' murmurs Joey. 'Alright, here I go! I place one card face down and I summon the Unfriendly Amazon (ATK 2000/DEF 1000)!' says Mai. Hold on-why is Mai's monster glowing purple? I've got a bad feeling about this.

Marik is saying that it's a symbol of Mai's mind. 'If it goes out, so will a portion of your mind. This is the nature of the Shadow Realm!' he says. This guy is crazy! And I thought the other Marik was evil!

'Now my Unfriendly Amazon attack the Dark Witch with Soaring Slash!' orders Mai. Dark Witch is destroyed and Marik loses 200 more Life Points. 'Very good, you've wiped out a portion of my Life Points. However Dark Witch was originally your monster; therefore you've wiped away a part of your memory as well!' sneers Marik. What?! Is this guy for real?

'That psycho's gotta be out of his gore! There's no way he's tellin' the truth!' says Joey. 'You never know what could happen Joey.' I tell him.

'I don't believe you Marik. You can't do that! It's impossible!' cries Mai. What is that bastard doing to her mind? 'No this can't be!' she screams suddenly. 'Yo Mai are you okay?' calls Joey. 'Mai?' asks the Pharaoh. 'Don't listen to him Mai!' I yell.

Marik chuckles 'Feeling light-headed? Since I'm wiping away your memories, that's to be expected.' 'Mai looks like she's in a major daze guys.' remarks Tristan. 'Try and hang in there Mai! You can do it! We're all here for you!' calls Tea. Mai looks down in Tea's direction.

(Mai's POV)

_That's weird. Who's voice is that? And where's it coming from?_

(Rori's POV)

'What's wrong? She's not answering me. And what's with that blank stare?' asks Tea in shock. 'Why is Mai ignoring me Ro?' she asks me. 'I don't think she's ignoring you Tea. I think the memory of you has been erased from her mind.' I tell her. Tea looks stunned. 'How could that have happened?' she asks. 'Just watch and find out.' I tell her.

'I place one card face down and summon Makyura the Destructor in Attack Mode! (ATK 1600/DEF 1200). Now I play the Magic Card, Black Pendant which raise his Attack Power by 500!' says Marik. Oh no! 'Makyura the Destructor attack her Unfriendly Amazon!' 'Activate Trap Card- Amazon Archers! Now your monster's attack power is reduced by 500, bringing it back where they started. Now it's my monster's turn to attack. Go Unfriendly Amazon! Soaring Slash attack!' orders Mai. Marik's Life Points are dropped to 1950 but something causes Mai to lose 500 Life Points. 'By sending Makyura the Destructor to the card graveyard, you've activated his special ability which allows me to play any Trap Card I want from my hand!' he says. He activates the Trap Card, Rope of Life. Makyura the Destructor comes back...with 800 extra Attack Points! 'Makyura the Destructor attack her Amazon now!' he orders. 'As she goes, so does the memory of another friend!' he says. Not again! Who's it going to be this time?!

Well, we soon find out. Mai falls to her knees. Joey rushes closer. 'Mai, you okay? Earth control to Mai? Come in?' he says. He turns to us. 'First she ignores Tea and now she's ignoring me?' he says. 'She's not ignoring you Joey. This Shadow Game has made you forget who you are.' explains the Pharaoh. 'Forget who _I _am? We'll see about that! Mai look at me! How can you forget a mug like this? Mai over here! It's me, Joey Wheeler! Duelist extrodinaire?' he calls. Nothing's working. 'That no good, son of a bitch!' I whisper to Duke.

But then a few minutes later, we watch as Mai gets back on her feet. 'Is the danger perhaps a little too real for you?' asks Marik. 'Not even close. Your head games don't scare me sweetheart.' says Mai. Now that's the Mai we know and love! 'I play Amazon Chain Master in Attack Mode! (ATK 1500/DEF 1300) Then I'll play one card face down on the field and end my turn.'

'Now I summon Holding Arms which prevent your Chain Master from attacking for three turns!' says Marik. Just when I thought Mai was back in control! Curse Marik! 'Why don't you just duel Marik instead of using these mind games?' I shout. 'You'll find out soon enough Aurora.' he sneers. 'Call me that one more time and I scratch your eyes out!' I retort in anger. 'Rori!' whispers Duke. 'Just saying!' I hiss.

'I activate my Magic Card, Grave Arm which lets me destroy one monster on the field.' says Mai. Instead of destroying Holding Arms, she destroys her own monster, Amazon Chainmaster. Hmm, I hope she doesn't lose another memory. 'Grave Arm's effect allows me to take one card from your Deck- and I chose the Winged Dragon of Ra!

Wow! Nice one Mai! Now her victory is ensured! All she has to do now is summon the Winged Dragon of Ra! Won't be easy though- she needs to sacrifice three monsters in order to do so- and at the moment, she has none on the field while Marik has two. 'I play two cards face down and summon Amazon Fighter (1500 ATK/1300 DEF).' she says. How many Amazon cards has she used now? I've lost count!

Marik sends his Makyura to destroy Mai's Amazon but Mai activates Amazon Magician which switches the attack points of both monsters and Makyura is destroyed. Marik activates a Trap Card, Card of Last Will which allows him to draw five new cards when one of his monster's attack points are decreased. In addition Makyura's effect is activated and Marik can activate another Trap Card from his hand- in this case, Nightmare Wheel. Now Mai's Amazon is trapped- until Mai activates Rescue Operation which lets her rescue her Amazon Fighter to her hand and summon a new monster to the field. All these chops and changes are making me dizzy!

If Mai summons the Winged Dragon of Ra to the field, it'll have zero attack points! Is she planning on doing that? No she is not because she summons Cyber Harpie Lady (ATK 1800/DEF 1300). Nice move! But she still needs two more monsters in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra.

She's prepared for that though! Using Graceful Charity, she draws three cards and discards two, then plays Elegant Egotist which turns one Harpie Lady into three Harpie Ladies. Which means...!

'Now I sacrifice my three lovely ladies and summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!' says Mai. This is it!

Or is it?

Because as we watch, instead of a mighty inferno dragon, we just see a large glowing sphere. Where's the Dragon?

Marik laughs. 'Now that you've stolen my Egyptian God Card, why don't you try using it against me?' he asks sneerily. 'Only someone with knowledge of the ancient scriptures can wield the power of Ra. Try reading the text written on the bottom of the card.' he says. Ancient text? Seriously? If Mai can't read this ancient text, she won't be able to use the Winged Dragon of Ra! Uh-oh!

'Stare at the card all you want, you'll never be able to read it. It's written in a special form of heiroglyphics used by high-ranking individuals in Egypt. I bet Kaiba could read it.' he says. Seto?-_I mean Kaiba!_ Seriously? 'And I bet you could it Aurora.' I blink. Me? I glance at the Pharaoh. He looks as confused as I am!

I look over at Seto-_Rori, you're supposed to call him Kaiba!_- he looks over at me. What is Marik talking about?

'I summon Holding Legs in Attack Mode. When Holding Arms and Holding Legs are both on the field they're able to do a special ability.' says Marik. Special ability? Not good!

The Holding Legs and Holding Arms chain themselves to Mai's arms and legs and she's attached to some stone slab. She's trapped! The Holding Legs and Holding Arms attack Mai's Life Points directly and they go down to 800. 'Now to awaken the card that you have stolen from me!' says Marik.

Then we all watch in horror as Marik starts to say the ancient text himself. Oh no, if Marik says the ancient text, he'll regain control of the Winged Dragon of Ra and he'll use it against Mai and...

Marik starts to chant. We all listen shell-shocked.

'_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry._

_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._

_Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe._

_Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win._

_Appear now in this Shadow Game as I call your name,_

_Winged Dragon of Ra!'_

As Marik reaches the end of the chant, the sphere opens and at long last the Winged Dragon of Ra appears. Woah...it's huge! And it looks so powerful! 'Now Winged Dragon of Ra attack my opponent now!' Marik commands. NO! Mai!

'This has gone too far!' says Joey then jumps onto the podium himself! 'Joey!' cries Serenity. 'Are you crazy?!' I yell. Well, yes he is!

Wait...Joey's saying something to Mai. 'Joey!' she says. She remembers! But...oh no! They'll be both be down!

Suddenly there's a flash of blue from beside me and suddenly the Pharaoh is up on the playing field. 'That's enough!' he yells. He's trying to block the attack. 'Get down! It's not safe anymore!' I scream. Suddenly the Pharaoh screams and falls to the ground. No!

The dragon disappears and the slab holding Mai vanishes and she falls to her knees. I jump onto the playing field beside the fallen Pharaoh. I look up at Marik in disgust. 'You sick bastard. You've gone too far Marik!' I say to him. He just smirks at me and-

WHACK!

Something hits me hard on the head knocking me down. Last thing I see is someone jumping onto the podium before everything goes black.

(Joey's POV)

'Rori!' I cry. That bastard Marik hits her with his Millenium Rod knocking her out cold. 'I'll deal with you later.' says Marik then- huh? What's goin' on? I can't move!

(Mai's POV)

I gasp in horror. Joey's been frozen! Rori's been knocked out! 'Stop this madness now Marik!' I cry out. 'Oh? It's far from over my dear.' he says then aims his rod thing at me. Suddenly there's a flash of light and-

Where am I? What happened? Huh? Why am I in a sand timer? I look down. I see the others playing on a beach. 'Guys please help me! Please!' I cry desperately. I see Marik outside the sand timer smirking. 'They can't hear you. They'll never hear you! You'll be trapped here forever here in the Shadow Realm! And before I go, I'm taking back the Egyptian God Card that you took from me!' he says. He pulls out the Winged Dragon of Ra and suddenly the sand starts falling down on top of me. 'Someone please help me!' I cry.

(Joey's POV)

Mai falls to the ground. I lift her up gently onto her knees. 'Wake up Mai! What did you do to her Marik?' I glare at him. 'I just sent her mind to the Shadow Realm!' he laughs. 'And very soon you will join her!' We watch in disgust as he walks off. I look down at Mai. _I'm sorry I let you down Mai. But I promise- I'll defeat Marik and get you back from the Shadow Realm._

Oh thank God, Yugi's getting up. Kaiba jumps up onto the platform and sits Rori up. 'Ow...' she groans. 'Don't try and talk for a while Rori. You need something for that blow on your head.' says Duke. 'What happened? Are you guys okay?' she groans. 'I'm alright... but Mai's not doin' too good.' I manage to tell her.

Tristan and I lift Mai between us. Kaiba picks up Rori who's clutching her head. Underneath her hair, I can see something red and sticky.

Blood.

_A little while later..._

We get Mai to a bed and watch her sadly. Kaiba's taken Rori to get something for her head. _I promise you Mai- I'll beat Marik and get you back from the Shadow Realm, I promise._

Rori comes back, a compress on the side of her head. She smiles at us weakly and looks down sadly at Mai. 'She'll be back. I know she will.' she says.

(Rori's POV)

I sit down on the chair rubbing the compress against my head. Curse Marik, curse him! Seto got me to his room and cleared away the blood. 'I want you to rest sweetheart.' he told me. 'But Seto, I wanted to watch your duel.' I said. There's still one more duel before lights out. 'I'll be fine. Come out when you're ready.' he assured me.

I look down at Mai's still form. She did not deserve this. Odion did not deserve this. Nobody deserves this! 'Don't worry Mai.' I whisper. 'We're gonna get you back from the Shadow Realm really soon, I promise!'

_Later..._

I make my way up the lift wanting to catch a bit of Seto's duel. My head feels much clearer now and at least I'm not staggering. The lift doors open just as I see Seto sacrifice his Egyptian God Card to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He attacks his opponent. Hold on. Isn't that... the woman we saw at the museum, Ishizu Ishtar? What is she doing here?

The duel's over. Seto's won. I'm happy for him but I'm curious too. What is Ishizu doing here? That's what I want to know.

'You okay now Ro?' asks Duke. I smile. 'I'm fine. I'm just gonna stay out here a bit and get some air.' I tell him. 'Okay, see you in a bit.' he says.

I watch them all go down the lift and I stand up onto the dueling arena. '_Now _will you show me what you promised?' asks a voice behind me. I grin and roll my eyes and turn to Seto. 'I'll do my best.' I tell him.

I close my eyes and pray inside my head. _Blue-Eyes White Dragon please hear my call! Come out to me!_

I feel strong power burning within me. It's working! I hear its magnificant roar and I open my eyes. There is the Blue Eyes White Dragon standing proud. Seto is transfixed. The dragon bows its head to him. Seto reaches out a hand and strokes the dragon's head tenderly. Then the dragon vanishes and I drop to my knees. Phew, that's knocked the strength out of me! Seto pulls me into his arms, holding me tight. 'Rori...where did you get this power?' he whispers, his lips at my ear. 'Long story...' I tell him. He presses his lips against mine, happily. 'Best surprise ever.' he says. 'Glad you liked it.' I smile. Seto raises an eyebrow, cheekily. 'I didn't like it...I loved it.' he says.

_Later..._

I'm on my to my bedroom when I run into Ishizu. 'Aurora, may I please talk to you alone?' she asks. 'Sure, no problem.' I answer. We go into her room and sit down. 'Do you know much about your Egyptian past Aurora?' she asks. I finger Mom's brooch. 'All I know is my incarnate is a girl called Kisara and I've inherited her power of the Blue- Eyes White Dragon.' I tell her. 'Yes you have, but there's more.' she says.

'The Egyptian sorcerer, the Priest Seto had strong feelings for Kisara. He did not want her power. He wanted her. So much so that his heart broke at her death. But now they are reunited here in the modern world, through you and Seto Kaiba.' she tells me.

I blink in shock. 'Does this mean...?' I ask.

'Yes. You and Kaiba were destined to find one another. After five thousand years the Priest Seto and Kisara are reunited. It was destiny that brought them together. And it was destiny that brought you and Kaiba together. Although it seems at the moment that you are enemies?' she asks.

I shift in my seat. 'I can explain Isihizu.' I say. She smiles at me. 'No need. I will keep your love for Kaiba a secret. I will not tell anyone until the time is right.' she says. I smile back at her. 'You have my trust Ishizu. Thank you.' I tell her. Ishizu takes off her necklace. 'My task is now complete.' she says. 'Here Aurora. My Millenium Necklace is yours now.' She gives me a necklace with the Millenium Symbol on it. 'Thank you Ishizu. I will take care of it.' I assure her.

I head off to my bedroom. As I open my door, I look back. Across the hall, in another room, I see Seto wrapping his trenchcoat around a sleeping Mokuba and then giving him a kiss on the forehead. Seto looks up and smiles at me. I smile back then go into my bedroom ready for a good night sleep.

**To be continued! At long last this chapter is finished! I would have finished it sooner but with school and drama club, I was too busy! I'll try and update the next chapter sometime next week. Let's just say that the next is a look into Rori's dreams! That's all I'm saying! R&R!**


	15. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

**Here's Chapter 15! Quite a milestone I must say! This chapter is very short but it's only a quick one anyway. This is Rori's dream, before the Battle City Finals. Now let's get this over with: I do not and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Now on with the story.**

_I'm wandering through the graveyard, my fingers brushing the tips of the headstones. The full moon is bright and shining down on my face. In the distance, I can hear the tower bells chiming. They are chiming midnight. I have to find my way out. I have no idea why but this graveyard doesn't feel safe. I have to find the gate._

'_This way...' whispers a voice. I stop and look around in fear. I don't see anybody. 'Who's there?' I call. I just hear a chuckle. I have to get out of here._

_I rush through the graveyard, blundering in the gloom, dodging through the headstones. Where's the gate? Surely there's a gate somewhere. I trip and fall to the ground, gashing my knee against a headstone. My mother's headstone. _

'_You can't run away Aurora. There's no way out.' the voice says again. I try to get up and make a run for it-_

_Something's got me! A hand bursts out from the ground and grabs my ankle. I try in desperation to pull it free but another hand grabs my arm. More hands are reaching out for me ready to drag me down. No, no, no! Somebody help me, please! Let me go! One hand grasps my neck. I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe. I can feel my eyes closing. No..._

_Suddenly I hear an almighty roar. My eyes flash open in shock. It's Blue Eyes White Dragon. It launches its White Lightening Attack and blasts out at the skeletons, turning them to dust. I struggle to my knees. The Blue Eyes White Dragon bows its head to me. I stroke its head tenderly. 'Thank you Blue Eyes.' I whisper. _

_Someone is on the Dragon's back. They slide off and walk over to me. I see his icy blue eyes, the smirk on his face. 'Seto...' I whisper. He reaches out and touches my hair, his fingers trailing down my cheek, down to the tattoo of the Blue Eyes White Dragon on my neck. 'My darling...' he murmers, his lips at my ear. _

_All of a sudden, I'm off my feet. Seto has lifted me up into his arms and is hoisting me onto the Blue Eyes White Dragon's back. He gets on as well, wrapping his arms around my neck. 'Hang on tight.' he whispers and the Blue Eyes White Dragon takes off into the sky._

_I gasp in fright and shut my eyes tightly, feeling the wind against my face. 'Don't you dare close your eyes. It's alright, I've got you safe.' says Seto. I grip his hands around my waist. 'Come on, open your eyes. Do you trust me?' he asks. I take a deep breath. 'I trust you.' I say and open my eyes._

_It's amazing. We are flying over the ocean, the moon shining bright, the stars twinkling like diamonds. 'Beautiful.' I say and I hear Seto chuckle in amusement. 'You are beautiful.' he answers, his lips nipping my neck torturingly. I laugh and lift up one of his hands to my lips. My breath tickles his skin, making him sigh in happiness. _

_We fly over the ocean, over the cities and countries, seeing them twinkling with light. All too soon, we make it back to Domino City. The Blue Eyes White Dragon flies us to Seto's mansion, up to an open window. Seto jumps inside, then reaches to me and helps me in. Then he attacks me. _

_He crushes his lips with mine, intertwining my fingers with his. We break apart and stare into each other's eyes for a moment. _

_His eyes... so piercingly blue, yet so beautiful... my heart is in my mouth in desire. 'Come here to me' he whispers then leans in for the kiss and-_

**BOOM!**

I shriek and sit upright in bed. What was that? Did we hit a turbulance? I'd better go and find out...

**To Be Continued! Now things are getting good! We're entering my favorite part of Yu-Gi-Oh!- the Virtual World! Now there was one part of this arc that I hated. I'm going to edit it my way. What part is it? You'll find out in upcoming chapters! R&R! **


	16. Revenge of the Big Five

**Revenge of the Big Five**

_**Hey there guys! We're entering my favorite part of Yu-Gi-Oh!- the Virtual World! But there's a twist! Want to know what it is? Well there's a little hint at the end of this chapter... Now for the disclaimer:**_

_**Rori: Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **_

_**Me: If I did, Rori would be a proper character in the show. Now, on with the story!**_

I throw open my door and hurry down the hallway, Yugi not too far behind me. Joey, Tristan and Duke burst out of another room, Tea and Serenity following. We all hurry into the main control room. 'What's going on Mokuba?' I ask. 'We've lost control. The blimp is moving on its own away from the island.' he tells us. I look out to see and see a huge tower in the middle of a whole lot of rubble on an island. 'That's the island?' asks Yugi. 'That's where the finals will take place.' explains Seto- _Kaiba. _'I built it from the ruins of my stepfather's empire to symbolise the triumph of new over old.' 'Kaiba Corp wasn't always a gaming company. Our stepfather set it up to construct high - tech military vehicles. The island used to be Kaiba Corporation's central headquarters until Seto took over and tore down all the military factories, building the Duel Tower on top of the rubble as a symbol of the new Kaiba Corp.' explains Mokuba.

(Seto's POV)

'That's enough Mokuba.' I say sharply. He blinks but says nothing. Oh bother, I hurt his feelings – I hate it when I do that to him. _'I'm sorry' _I mouth at him and Mokuba gives me a small smile of forgiveness. I know he didn't mean any harm but what happened between me and my stepfather is family business and ancient history. Nobody but my Rori knows what suffering he put me through. But once I'm crowned the world's greatest duelist on top of that tower, I'll be free from my stepfather's shadow forever!

(Rori's POV)

**BOOM! **We're all tossed and turned as the blimp hits the water. I collide with Tea shrieking 'What the hell is happening?!' 'Can you say lawsuit?' yells Joey. Seto-_Kaiba_- growls 'I won't let my triumphant return to Kaiba Corp Island be ruined by some computer geek!'

Suddenly the viewscreen dissolves and we can't see where we're going anymore. 'Greetings duelists.' says a voice. Tea and I look at each other in confusion. Who's that talking? A face appears on the screen- a young boy with green hair. I don't remember seeing him around before. 'Identify yourself!' orders Kaiba- _finally I got it right!_ 'Always barking orders Seto.' says the boy. 'I've been observing you for quite some time and it's time to put you in your place. From now on, I'll be calling the shots and the first order of business is to put an end to their little card game.'

I'm in shock. 'Is this kid for real?' I ask. 'Why don't you tell us who you are?!' demands Kaiba. 'Fine. The name's Noah and Seto and I go back a long way.' says the boy.

Suddenly the viewscreen changes again and shows us a huge fortress rising out of the ocean- and we're heading straight for it! 'Let us go Noah!' yells Yugi. 'This kid has us right where he wants us.' says Joey. 'Yeah, but I wanna know where that is!' I answer.

A large hole opens up in the fortress and the blimp lands inside. 'As soon as we land, I'll make that little brat pay.' says Kaiba. 'I want first crack at him!' says Tristan. 'Take it easy, he's just a kid!' adds Duke. 'Boys, how about we find out what the hell he wants from us and then we teach him a lesson!' I tell them. 'Are we going to be alright Joey?' asks Serenity. 'Don't worry sis, you'll be safe as long as I'm here.' Joey assures her. 'Keep out of this all of you- this is my airship and I'll handle it!' says Kaiba.

(Seto's POV)

_There has to be more to this than meets the eye. No way did that little punk plan this all by himself!_

(Rori's POV)

At long last, the blimp lands. 'Well, it's about time!' I murmur. The little runt, Noah comes back on the viewscreen. 'Seto, it's time for you and your friends to exit the ship.' he says. Kaiba turns to all of us. 'Everybody stay here. I'm going out alone.' he orders and makes for the door. Mokuba quickly goes after him.

(Seto's POV)

I look down at my little brother. 'Mokuba, you are not to leave this ship.' I tell him. If there's one thing I don't want, it's Mokuba getting hurt. 'Noah, I'll be coming out to you alone. Any questions?' I call. Suddenly phaser guns appear from the ceiling and shoot at us all. Screams and cries erupt all over the place. I cover Mokuba's face quickly with my hands. 'Care to reconsider your decision?' asks Noah sneerily. 'I can answer that for ya!' says Joey.

(Rori's POV)

So one by one we make our way out of the blimp. 'I'm going to handle this myself and we'll all be on our way soon.' says Kaiba. 'Get over yourself- whatever Noah's beef is with you, it's our problem now too!' says Joey. 'Now continue straight ahead.' orders Noah and a down opens. A couple of Kaiba's employees try to follow us but they're stopped by the phasers. 'This invitation is for duelists only.' says Noah. Hmm... duelists only? What could that mean?

'Serenity, I want you to stay here until we get back.' says Joey. 'No, Joey. We're a team and there's no way you're going in there without me!' answers Serenity bravely. 'She should stay with us Joey. Don't forget Marik's back there.' I remind him.

We walk down the corridor in silence, all of us lost in our thoughts. 'What is it you want from us Noah?' calls Yugi. 'Everything will made clear in time. My associates are eager to see you Seto.' answers Noah.

Finally we come to a large empty room and with a loud bang, the door closes behind us. All of a sudden, a bright light flashes down on us. For God's sake, it's so bright, I can't see where I'm going. Hold on... I think I can see five men in business suits. Wait a second... they look kind of familiar... oh no!

It's the Big Five! Gansley. Crump. Johnson. Nesbitt. Leichter. They're the former Kaiba Corp board of directors who tried to take over Kaiba Corp by trapping Seto in his own virtual game. But Yugi, Joey and Mokuba went into the game as well and beat the Big Five at their own game. 'When the Big Five lost the game, they were imprisoned in the virtual world instead of Seto.' explains Mokuba.

'That is correct.' says one of them. (I am not very good at putting names to faces.) 'We wandered cyberspace for what seemed like an eternity, until Noah hacked into the Kaiba Corp mainframe. Once we discovered that we share a common enemy in Seto Kaiba, Noah uploaded our minds onto his system.' Seto just smirks. 'I defeated your five idiots once and I can do it again.' he says. The Big Five all laugh. 'You'll have your chance. With Noah's help, we've devised a new game- a special virtual Duel Monsters tournament in which you will all participate.' one says- I think it's Gansley, not sure.

Duke and I look at each other in shock. 'Why do you want to duel us all?' asks Yugi. 'Our minds have been trapped in the virtual world for so long, we've lost our bodies. But once we defeat you and your friends, we'll take over your bodies and return to the real world!' they tell us.

We all gawp in shock. 'You guys are crazy!' I shout. 'No one's takin' over my body!' yells Joey.

'Now it's time to pay a visit to the dueling arena.' the Big Five announce. Suddenly everything goes all crazy and shaky. 'What's happening?' screams Tea.

I groan and sit up along with the others. Okay how the hell did we end up in a jungle?! 'This is no ordinary jungle.' explains Yugi. 'What do you mean Yugi? Looks like a jungle to me.' says Tea. 'Weren't you geeks listening? This environment is virtual.' Kaiba tells us. Serenity clutches at Joey. 'Relax Serenity, I know this place looks real but it's actually a virtual hologram sis.' Joey assures her.

All of a sudden, we hear a loud thumping sound. 'I don't like the sound of this you guys.' says Mokuba.

Yikes! A dinosaur! 'D-d-don't panic! It's just a hologram!' stammers Joey. 'Are you sure?' asks Serenity. Run for it! We all rush for safety- everyone except Kaiba. He just stands there. 'Duck Kaiba!' calls Yugi. 'Seto!' shrieks Mokuba. The dinosaur raises his claw and strikes... and his claw passes right through Kaiba. Oh my God, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

Kaiba smirks proudly. 'That brat Noah thinks he can intimidate me with his cheap virtual conplex.' He smiles smugly. 'I wrote better virtual realities back when this kid was still wearing diapers!'

I kneel down to touch a flower- and gasp as my hand passes right through it. I look up and see Kaiba looking down at me, Huh, hold on, when did he change clothes? 'Uh that's not Kaiba.' says Tristan. I turn around- and see Kaiba behind me in his normal clothes. 'What the-? Alright I'm confused!' I say in frustration. 'Relax- it's a cheap virtual copy. I used to create clones of myself all the time to duel against.' explains Kaiba. We watch as Virtual- Kaiba walks out in front of us. 'Why duel yourself?' asks Duke. 'Who better?'

'It's time to demonstrate the new rules of our tournament- the Deck Master system!' says a member of the Big Five. 'Virtual Kaiba's Deck Master will be the Blue- Eyes White Dragon while the Total Defense Shotgun will act as its own Deck Master.'

We all watch in silence as Virtual Kaiba summons Lord of Dragons then plays Flute of Summoning Dragon and two more Blue- Eyes White Dragons appear. Then he moves his Deck Master onto the field. Then he plays Polymerization and fuses his dragons together to form the Blue- Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He launches an attack but Total Defense Shotgun activates its special ability, Total Defense Barrier and lauches the attack right back. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is destroyed- and so is the Virtual Kaiba. 'If a player's Deck Master is destroyed, the player automatically loses the duel, regardless of Life Points.' the Big Five explain. 'And when one of you lose a duel, one of us will take over his or her body!'

'That's it! I've had enough of this! I'll take you all down!' yells Kaiba. The virtual world disappears and we're back in the holding room. The Big Five loom over us all. 'You're all trapped and the only chance of escape is to defeat us in a virtual duel!' they laugh.

'Your chances of survival are zero! It's only a matter of time before we're free from our virtual prison!' they sneer. 'Don't be so sure. We're all gonna take you down!' I yell. 'Who's going down?' they ask and-

Suddenly I scream. I'm falling down through the floor! 'Rori!' everyone yells in shock. And then I hear nothing. Virtual light flashes all around me as I go down. I cover my eyes, it's too bright and-

_What?_ I sit up, rubbing my head. Where am I? I stand up and look around. Kind of reminds me of a book I read a couple of years back, _Alice in Wonderland- _but I'm not in Wonderland, I'm in a virtual world. And I see no Mad Hatter's Tea Party, just twenty foot tall hedges. Oh great- I'm in a virtual maze! Of all the places I had to end up in, I had to end up in a maze. Wonderful. I'd better start looking for a way out.

It's so quiet. Too quiet. I don't like it, it makes me nervous. You never know what could creep up on you. I hear a sound behind me and whip round. Nothing there. But I don't know... I start walking backwards to see if anything appears. I bump into something! I turn round in fright and scream! Somebody else screams too!

**To Be Continued! Who did Rori crash into? Leave a guess in the reviews and I'll reveal who it is next chapter! R&R!**


	17. Songs From The Heart

**Songs From The Heart**

_**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 17! I left you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter! So who **_**did **_**Rori run into? Well it's time to find out! Note: you may recognise one of the songs from the movie **_**Barbie as the Island Princess (**_**watched it a few years back with my sister). The other song is from **_**The Secrets of Anastasia. **_**When I heard the songs I thought they were perfect for what's going to happen! I don't own the films or the songs or Yu-Gi-Oh! So let's see what happens...**_

I'm screaming in shock and so is someone else...but screams of shock turn into fits of laughter in three seconds! I was expecting it to be one of the Big Five. Or worse a Duel Monster! But no! It's just a small grey-blue eyed boy with a wild mane of raven hair and goes by the name of Mokuba Kaiba!

'Am I really that scary?' he laughs as we hug each other tightly. 'Ooh, you never know.' I tease. 'Have you seen Seto?' he asks. I shake my head. 'Nope, and I haven't seen any of the others either.' I tell him. 'Curse Noah! What does he want from us all anyway?' wonders Mokuba. 'Who knows? Okay first things first: we get out of this maze. Next we find the others. And then we find the little brat and take him down!' I say, slamming my fist into my hand. 'Good idea. Let's go.'

_Meanwhile..._

(Noah's POV)

Excellent. Everything is in place. Now I can finally take over the empire that Seto Kaiba stole from me. I hope none of the Big Five let me down. I'll be watching them all very, very closely.

(Rori's POV)

At long last, at long bloody last, Mokuba and I find the way out of the maze. We look around. All we see are green hills and green hills and more green hills! At least there's a path! 'Let's move on little Mokuba.' I say. And away we go!

We trudge along the path, looking around in case we see any of the others or any of the Big Five. I don't know why but I start to hum a song. It's a song that Mom used to sing to Yugi and me when we were younger. I still know every word. 'What are you singing Ro?' asks Mokuba. 'Let's sit down for a bit and I'll sing it for you.' I reply. So we sit down, stretching out on the virtual grass. 'Weird- I couldn't touch that flower earlier, so how can we feel this grass?' I remark. Mokuba looks at me. 'That's true. This place feels more real than any virtual environment than I've ever seen in my life.' he says. 'How could Noah have created this? We'll find out, I swear on Joey's life that we will.' I say. 'Sing the song now Ro?' 'Sure.' I close my eyes, take a deep breath and start to sing.

_Though the winter grows bitter cold_

_And bright days are done_

_There's a season we'll soon behold_

_When we'll all laugh in the sun._

_Though we danced and sang through the night_

_Now those nights are numb_

_Soon there'll come a new morning light_

_We'll sing and dance in the sun._

_Though the fates have torn us apart_

_And we don't know how or when._

_With the dawn I know in my heart_

_We'll be together again._

_I've known you a life and a day_

_But we've just begun._

_Come with me, I'll show you the way_

_We'll soon live free in the sun._

_We'll soon live free...in...the...sun._

'That was amazing. How do you know that song Rori?' asks Mokuba. I smile 'My mother sang it to me and Yugi when we were kids. It's our special song.'

**Flashback**

'_Come on kids, it's time for bed.' said Selina. Yugi and Aurora climbed into bed, pulling their duvets up to their chins. It had been a rough day for them all. Selina had gone to court to sign the divorce papers so now her marraige to Richard was officially over. The twins had been great help, she had to admit. It was the middle of winter so after the divorce settlement, they had taken Selina for a hot coffee. They had even used their money to buy Selina a special cuddly dalmatian dog 'So now you have something to cuddle in bed.' said Yugi. Selina was very touched by their help and trying to make her feel better. 'Tell you what kids. How about I sing you our special lullaby?' she suggested. 'Yes please!' the twins said immediately. Selina smiled and started to sing. The twins loved this song and started to sing as well. When they'd finished, Selena gave them both a soft kiss on their foreheads and said 'Goodnight my little angels.'_

**End Flashback**

'That was the last time she sung the song. Before the plane crash.' I tell him. Mokuba whispers 'I have a special song too.' 'You do? Will you sing for me, please?' I ask. He bites his lip. 'Okay...just don't laugh. Please.' he says. Mokuba shuts his eyes and starts to sing.

_Sun goes down_

_And we are here together._

_Fireflies glow like _

_A thousand charms._

_Stay with me_

_And you can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms._

_It's magic_

_When you are here beside me._

_Close your eyes_

_And let me hold tight._

_Everything that I could ever need is_

_Right here in my arms tonight._

_Sounds of day fade away_

_Stars begin to climb._

_Melodies fill the breeze_

_Sweeter all the time._

_Sun goes down_

_And we are here together._

_Fireflies glow like_

_A thousand charms._

_Stay with me_

_And you can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms...tonight._

'That was beautiful Mokuba. Absolutely beautiful. Where did learn that song?' I ask. 'Seto used to sing it to me when we were at the orphanage. He never sings it anymore though. He's just too busy nowadays.' he tells me. I give him a hug.

**Flashback**

'_How dare you betray me!' yelled Seto, knocking Mokuba against the door. 'But Seto-' he tried to say. 'I know what you did!' Seto shouted, cold anger reflected in his eyes. 'I didn't tell Gozaburo! I swear I didn't!' cried Mokuba. 'Get out! I can't stand the sight of you anymore!' yelled Seto. _

_Later that night Mokuba stood at his bedroom window, tears pouring down his cheeks, whisper-singing the song. 'I wish I had the old Seto back. I wish he would smile again.' he thought. _

_Footsteps down the hallway. Mokuba quickly jumped into bed and shut his eyes, wiping away the tears. His bedroom door opened then after a few seconds it closed. Soft footsteps made their way to Mokuba's bed and then someone sat down. 'Mokuba?' whispered a voice. Mokuba tensed- it was Seto. 'I know you're still awake so don't try and pretend.' he whispered. Seto pulled Mokuba into his arms. Mokuba tried to pull away but Seto remained firm. 'I'm sorry Mokuba. 'I'm really, really and truly sorry for what I did earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you.' he said. Mokuba looked up into his brother's eyes. Instead of the cold anger he had seen earlier, there was soft and warmth. 'I never betrayed you Seto. Honest, I never did!' cried Mokuba. 'I know you didn't. __**I **__tipped Gozaburo off. It's part of my plan to take him down.' explained his brother. Mokuba nodded slowly and whispered 'I'd never betray you Seto. I won't say anything to anyone about your plan Seto, I promise I won't. 'I know you won't. I love you Mokie.' said Seto. Softly he began to sing their special song. Mokuba joined in, the two brothers singing together. When they'd finished they shared a long cuddle before falling asleep tangled up in each other's arms._

**End Flashback**

'That was the last time he sung our song.' said Mokuba. 'Later on afterwards, he explained to me that by pretending to hate me, Gozaburo would make me turn to him and use me against Seto. But really it was me and Seto against Gozaburo all the way.' he grinned. I grin back at him before standing up and pulling Mokuba to his feet. 'We both have something special Mokuba. And what's special to us will help us find the others and what the hell that little brat wants with us.' I say. 'Let's move on up and out!' laughs Mokuba and we run off down the path.

_A little while later..._

(Noah's POV)

Curses! Looks like I underestimated Seto and his friends. So far only Nesbitt has managed to obtain a body- Tristan Taylor's body. I still have Leichter though. He could face off against Seto. I move my chair to watch Aurora and Mokuba run through the hills. _Mokuba..._ Little Mokuba gives me an idea...

_Later still..._

(Rori's POV)

'Hey! There's a door up ahead!' says Mokuba. 'What are we waiting for? Come on!' I answer. We run up to the door and throw it open to find... a completely deserted landscape. Nothing but cliffs, dust and dirt. 'Just when we thought we'd found a way out.' I remark. 'Oh well, at least it's different from the never ending valley of hills.' adds Mokuba.

We walk on, through the dust and still no sign of Yugi or Seto or any of the gang. 'I wonder if there's a stream somewhere close by. I'm so thirsty.' says Mokuba. 'I know how you feel. You'd think Noah would create a virtual waterfall.' I joke.

Suddenly we hear someone laugh. We stop and look around. 'Who's there?' I call. 'Seto? Is that you?' yells Mokuba. Another laugh. It's coming from the cliffs. 'It's time to take you down.' the voice says. Mokuba and I look at each other. That doesn't sound good. We look up and see...

**To Be Continued! I think you all know what's about to happen next! The next chapter is going to take a little while to plot out so enjoy this for now! R&R!**


	18. Duel For Your Life!

**Duel For Your Life!**

_**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 18! Now Rori and Mokuba are in a tight spot! Meanwhile Noah has played a sneaky little trick on Seto and the rest of the gang. What's gonna happen? Well let's find out! Oh one more thing: I don't and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

It's Tristan! At last a familiar face! Wait a minute...what's with that look in his eyes? 'It's time to duel!' he says in a very dark voice. 'What do you want from us now – Nesbitt?' asks Mokuba. Nesbitt? 'Don't tell me-does that mean...?' I ask. 'Yep, looks like Nesbitt won Tristan's body in a duel.' says Mokuba. 'Not just Nesbitt.' another voice adds. Mokuba and I are stunned. 'This is not good. Not good at all.' I murmur.

_Meanwhile..._

(Noah's POV)

Good, everything is in place. This is their last chance to prove themselves worthy of achieving bodies. It shouldn't be too difficult from them to defeat Aurora and Mokuba. And speaking of Mokuba...

I smirk over at my Mokuba, sitting obediently on the couch. Seto paid a little visit earlier. He tried to take Mokuba away but my precious brother knew who his real brother is. I reach out and tenderly stoke my brother's hair. As long as I have this little trick then I will easily defeat Seto! But before I make my move, there's one more duel to enjoy.

_Back to the challenge..._

'It's time for one final face-off!' says yet another voice. 'That's Crump, the weirdo who was obsessed with penguins.' Mokuba tells me. I raise an eyebrow. 'Seriously?' I ask. 'The Big Five against you, Mokuba.' says Nesbitt.

At this Mokuba freezes. Not that I blame him-he's not a duelist at all. If the Big Five are really that willing to try and take down this little guy just to get revenge on Seto, they are just sick. 'Hold on just a minute! If you five freaks wanna duel someone, why don't you guys duel me?' I yell at them. Another voice says 'Hmm, interesting, don't you think gentlemen?' Then Nesbitt says 'Very well, we'll duel you Aurora, and when we win, one of us will take your body and advance to the real world.' I growl 'The name's Rori and now get down here and duel!' and activate my Duel Disk with a flourish.

'Hold on!' says Mokuba. 'There's no way I'm letting Rori duel against you guys alone. So count me in on this duel too!' I gasp. 'Mokuba, what are you doing?' I ask. He looks at me smiling. 'I don't want to leave you alone out there Ro. I want to help too.' he tells me. I smile and say 'Okay Mokuba. Your brother would be proud of you for doing this.'

The Big Five in Tristan's body jumps down from the cliff and stands in front of us. 'Very well then. It's us five gentlemen against you two. Now we can win two bodies.' says Nesbitt. A Duel Disk appears on Mokuba's arm and on 'Tristan's' arm. 'Before we start, we'll have to create our Virtual Decks.' says Nesbitt. A scroll of cards appears in front of all of us.

I start to pick my cards- I know my cards very well. Hold on- is that Cyber Harpie Lady? A little help from Mai could help us in a big way. I pick Cyber Harpie Lady- and I'll take Harpie's Feather Duster as well.

(Mokuba's POV)

Oh man, I don't know the half of these cards. Then I see a Lord of Dragons card. Hey! That one looks familiar! Seto told me about that card!

**Flashback**

_Seto is sorting through all the cards he owns. I look through a few of them, then I notice a very peculiar-looking monster card. 'Hey Seto, what's this card?' I ask. He looks up and takes up the card. 'Ah, you found the Lord of Dragons.' he says. 'Lord of Dragons?' 'Yeah; he may seem weak but if you play another card- where is it?' Seto searches through his cards for a few seconds and then he finds the card. 'Ah, here it is- the Flute of Summoning Dragon. If you play this card with the Lord of Dragons, you can summon two dragons onto the playing field.' he explains to me. I think about it. 'Like if you played a Blue-Eyes White Dragon onto the field and then play that Magic Card, you get two more Blue-Eyes?' I ask him. 'Exactly! You're learning fast little brother!' smiles Seto, tickling me under the chin. I laugh happily and attack him back._

**End Flashback**

(Rori's POV)

'Now you have to choose your Deck Master. It can be any monster in your Deck.' says Nesbitt. Well I know who my Deck Master is, no questions asked! 'St. Joan is my Deck Master!' I say. St. Joan in all in her glory appears beside me.

'_Aurora.'_ says a voice. Who said that? I look up at my Deck Master. _'Don't be frightened Aurora. My special ability allows us to communicate mentally. I will help you through this duel.'_ says St. Joan. I smile. 'Okay, I trust in you St. Joan.' I whisper.

'My Deck Master is Lord of Dragons!' says Mokuba and the Lord of Dragons appears beside him. 'Ready Mokuba?' I grin. 'Ready as I'll ever be Rori!' he answers.

'It's time to duel!' we announce.

'Since you both have 4000 Life Points each, us five gentlemen will have 8000 Life Points.' announces Nesbitt. 'Well that figures.' I say in annoyance. 'So which one of you is gonna start?' asks Mokuba.

'I will start.' says a voice. 'Is that Gansley?' I ask. 'Right in one' answers Mokuba. 'And my Deck Master is the Deepsea Warrior.' adds Gansley.

'I activate the Magic Card, Legendary Ocean. As long as this card remains on the field, all WATER monsters on the field and in players' hands have their levels reduced by one and gain 200 Attack and Defense Points.' says Gansley. A huge lake of water forms all around us. We're up to our ankles in water. 'Now I summon Legendary Fisherman in Attack Mode (ATK 1850/1600 DEF).'

'Is this fresh water?' asks Mokuba. 'Only one way to find out!' I say-so we both take a scoop of water into our hands and take a sip. 'Much better- now we're ready!' laughs Mokuba.

'My move now!' I announce. I draw a card. 'I summon Queen's Knight in Defense Mode (ATK 1500/DEF 1600). I'll end my turn there and let my partner in crime take over!' I say. 'Thanks Ro! My move!' says Mokuba drawing a card. 'I summon Vorse Raider in Defense Mode (ATK 1900/DEF 1200). That ends my turn.'

'I'm taking over now! My Deck Master is the Nightmare Penguin!' says Crump. 'And because of my Deck Master's special ability, Legendary Fisherman gets a little power bonus! Now attack! Destroy the Queen's Knight!' he orders. There goes my defense. 'Now I summon Catapult Turtle in Defense Mode and then I'll end my turn.' 'About time!' I say drawing another card. Hmm...interesting...

'I'll place two cards face down and summon Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack Mode (ATK 1800/DEF 1300). Then I'll summon my Jack's Knight in Attack Mode (ATK 1900/DEF 1000). That ends my turn.' I say. 'Okay, my move.' says Mokuba, drawing a card. 'I'll place a card face down and summon Battle Ox in Attack Mode (ATK 1700/DEF 1000). And that's all for now so bring it on!' he says.

'Very well then! Legendary Fisherman attack his Battle Ox!' orders Crump. 'Activate Trap Card, Kunai With Chain!' I shout. 'This card forces your Legendary Fisherman into Defense Mode, stopping your attack. It also gives my Cyber Harpie Lady an extra 500 point power boost!' I say. Crump growls in anger. 'I place a monster in Defence Mode and that ends my turn.' he says.

'Now it's time to do away with your so-called Legendary Ocean as I activate the Magic Card, Harpie's Feather Duster! It destroys all Magic and Trap Cards on the field!' I grin. The water disappears from around us. 'Now that the water's gone, your monsters' attack and defense points reduce!' I say. 'Which also let's our monsters attack! Cyber Harpie destroy his Legendary Fisherman!' I order. Legendary Fisherman is destroyed- one monster left. 'Your turn Mokuba!' 'Alright! Battle Ox destroy his face down card!' he orders. The monster is destroyed-Magician of Faith. 'By destroying Magician of Faith, it's effect lets me choose one Magic Card from the Graveyard and add it to my hand.' laughs Crump.

'I know what you're planning on doing- but it's not gonna work! Because I activate my face-down card; Card Destruction!' shouts Mokuba. 'This forces all duelists to discard their cards and start over with five new cards!' 'Nice going little guy!' I say to Mokuba.

'You two kids may have gotten the upper hand but now it's all going to change.' says another voice. 'That's Johnson! You have to be careful- out of all the Big Five, Johnson's the sneakiest!' explains Mokuba. 'My Deck Master is Judge Man! My monsters may lose a little power but my Deck Master has a special ability! By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can destroy all of your monsters and decrease your Life Points by 1000!' he laughs. Mokuba and I gasp as our Life Points drop to 3000. 'Now I summon Hysteric Angel in Attack Mode! (ATK 1800/DEF 600). Hysteric Angel attack Mokuba's Life Points directly!' he orders. I can only watch in horror as Mokuba is flung down to the ground, his Life Points down to 1200.

'Now I activate the effect of Catapult Turtle! I tribute Hysteric Angel to inflict effect damage to half of its attack power to Aurora!' he sneers. I scowl as my Life Points drop to 2100. _'Don't worry Aurora, be strong and you will prevail.' _says St. Joan in my mind. She's right- we _can _do this!

'Now I activate this: Altar of Mists! This card will add a Ritual Magic Card from my Deck to my hand in three turns!' growls Johnson.

'My move! I remove Buster Blader from my graveyard in order to summon The Rock Spirit in Attack Mode (ATK 1700/DEF 1000). Now I sacrifice my Rock Spirit in order to summon Des Volstgalph in Attack Mode! (ATK 2200/DEF 1700) Now I'll place one card face down and that ends my turn!' I say.

(Mokuba's POV)

Okay it's my turn. I can't let Rori down on this. One false move and the Big Five will win the duel and our bodies! I draw a card. Awesome! I drew a Blue Eyes White Dragon! Brilliant! That's good news! Bad news is that I need to sacrifice two monsters in order to summon it- and I have none on the field at the moment. I'll save Blue Eyes for later.

'I summon Rude Kaiser in Attack Mode! (ATK 1800/DEF 1600) Now destroy their Catapult Turtle!' I order. Catapult Turtle is destroyed...but Johnson's laughing. 'You took my bait, you little fool! I activate my face-down card, Revenge Sacrifice which lets me sacrifice your Rude Kaiser and summon Machine King in Attack Mode! (ATK 2200/DEF 2000)

Oh no, I've screwed up! I always screw up! It's a good thing Seto's not here to see me. Oh...I take it back! If only he was here!

I look over at Rori. She gives me a little wink. I know that look in her eyes-she's got something planned.

(Rori's POV)

'Now I'm taking over Johnson so step aside!' says another voice. It's back to Nesbitt. 'My turn's not over so I activate this- the Heavy Storm Magic Card which destroys Aurora's face-down card. Time for my acting skills!

'Aw, you ruined my plan.' I pout. Inside I'm laughing-he's going to attack. 'Machine King destroy her Des Volstgalph!' he orders. 'Don't be so sure.' I smirk- and Nesbitt recoils in horror as his Machine King is destroyed! 'You fell right into my _real _trap! Des Vorstgalph's attack points were increased by 200 points when you destroyed my Trap Card- which was enough to take out your Machine King and deduct your Life Points to 6900. But wait-there's more! Des Vorstgalph's effect causes 500 direct damage to your Life Points whenever it destroys an opponent's monster!' I laugh. Now they're down to 6400 Life Points...but not for long!

'And don't think I'm through yet, you five bone-heads! Des Vorstgalph, attack his Life Points directly!' I order. The Big Five's Life Points drop to 4200. 'Nice going Ro!' cheers Mokuba.

'Okay my move. I summon Mystical Elf in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.' says Mokuba. I think he's a little worried. 'Don't panic Mokuba, we're doing great so far!' I tell him.

(Mokuba's POV)

I've drawn another Blue Eyes White Dragon. I just need one more and the card Seto told me about- the Flute of Summoning Dragon. The Blue Eyes White Dragon has given me an idea...

(Rori's POV)

'Now I'm Leichter and I'll be taking over the remainder of this duel. And it's my turn.' says Leichter. 'And my Deck Master is the all-powerful Jinzo!' Oh no! Now our trap cards are completely useless! 'I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards.' says Leichter. 'Now I summon Injection Fairy Lily in Attack Mode! (ATK 400/DEF 1500) Now I'll activate her special effect- by giving up 2000 Life Points, I can increase her attack points by 3000!' Uh-oh! 'Now my Fairy Lily, destroy her Des Volstgalph!' he orders.

Oh shoot, I'm down to 1100 Life Points! 'Now I activate Sebek's Blessing which restores my Life Points equal to the amount you lost from that attack Aurora.' he sneers. Now the Big Five have 3200 Life Points. I'm down to my last 1100 and Mokuba is at 1200. What are we going to do? _'Don't give up yet Aurora- you can still win this fight!' _says St. Joan.

'Alright you clowns, it's my turn.' says Mokuba, drawing a card. 'Ha! I activate this- my trap card Gravity Bind! Now none of your monsters with 4 stars or more can attack!' laughs Leichter. Mokuba glares at him so hard that Leichter looks a little scared! 'It's _my _turn, you idiot, so watch out! I sacrifice my Mystical Elf in order to summon this! My own Jinzo! So say goodbye to your Gravity Bind!' he laughs.

Awesome! That was brilliant! If only Seto was here to watch us- he'd be so proud of his baby brother. 'Now I activate Block Attack which forces your Fairy Lily into Defense Mode. Now Jinzo destroy his Fairy Lily!' he orders. Oh yeah-this is brilliant! 'I'll play one card face down and that ends my turn.' says Mokuba.

'About time, you brat! Now I'll be able to-' 'Activate face-down card, Time Seal!' shouts Mokuba. 'This card stops you from drawing any cards this turn!' Leichter's growling. 'Fine. I place a card face down and end my turn.' he says in anger.

'My turn.' I draw a card. 'I summon Forgiving Maiden in Attack Mode (ATK 800/DEF 2000). Now I sacrifice my Forgiving Maiden in order to summon Dark Magician in Attack Mode (ATK 2000/DEF 1700). Now Dark Magician Girl attack Leichter's Life Points directly!' The Big Five are down to 1200 Life Points.

'I activate this- the Spell Card, King's Demands!' says Leichter. 'This card forces Mokuba to skip his turn!' Oh no! Just when I thought we won!

'And now, Altar of Mists' special effect can finally activate! I can use this- the Dragon Revival Ritual!' says Leichter. Suddenly all the members of the Big Five appear forming some sort of star shape. 'Now we sacrifice all of our Deck Masters to summon this! Behold the Five Headed Dragon! (ATK 5000/DEF 5000). Meet our new Deck Master!'

Oh...My...God...

'It may not be able to attack this turn but it destroys all cards on both your sides of the field! And our Five Headed Dragon cannot be destroyed in battle by any monster except LIGHT monsters!' they all laugh.

Oh no, what are we going to do? How can we win now? _'Aurora, move me onto the playing field. Trust me on this.' _says St. Joan. 'Okay. I move St. Joan onto the playing field.' I say.

'Don't worry Rori. We can do this. I know we can!' says Mokuba. He's right-let's hope he has something in his hand that will help us.

(Mokuba's POV)

'I summon Dragon Seeker in Defense Mode (ATK 2000/DEF 2100). This card could help me.

Alright, I've got the three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Polymerization and I've just drawn the Flute of Summoning Dragon. But I still need one more monster in order to summon the dragon.

'_Mokuba.'_ says a voice. 'Huh, who said that?' I whisper. Then I look at the Lord of Dragons. 'Was it you?' I ask. _'Don't be afraid Mokuba. As your Deck Master, I carry a special ability. I have the ability to summon a dragon monster from your hand by sacrificing only one monster from the field. The rest is up to you.' _says the Lord of Dragons.

'Okay, now watch this you five freaks! I activate the special ability of my Desk Master! Now I sacrifice my in order to summon this!' I yell.

'Behold the Blue Eyes White Dragon! (ATK 3000/DEF 2500)' The beautiful dragon lets out its almighty roar.

_This next move is for Seto._

'Now I play this card- the Flute of Summoning Dragon! This allows me to summon two more Blue Eyes White Dragons onto the field!'

I look up at the three dragons standing proud. 'Now I activate Polymerization which fuses my three Blue Eyes White Dragons together to form- the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (ATK 4500/DEF 3800)

(Rori's POV)

Awesome! Mokuba made a fantastic move! And Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is a LIGHT monster so it can attack the Five Headed Dragon!

Wait a second, why is St. Joan glowing? She's forming together with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Oh my God, I can't believe it!

'It's Blue Eyes Shining Knight!' Mokuba and I yell. St. Joan is sitting tall and proud on top of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. This is a very rare and very powerful monster with 8000 attack points! But just in case-

'I play this card- Excalibur! This special card doubles the attack points of our Blue Eyes Shining Knight!' I say. Now its attack points are 16000!

'No, this is impossible! You two fools should have lost this duel! This is impossible!' the Big Five yell.

'Blue Eyes Shining Knight attack! Wipe them out!' Mokuba and I yell. The Blue Eyes Shining Knight sends out its almighty attack. And since Five Headed Dragon was their Deck Master, they automatically lose the duel!

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' yell the Big Five.

It's over.

We won.

_We won!_

Mokuba and I scream with delight and hug each other tightly, laughing with great relief. I can't believe we actually won! Serves those clowns right!

'That's it! It doesn't matter who won this duel! We're still taking over your bodies!' yell the Big Five. 'Uh-oh!' I say. 'Run for it!' cries Mokuba.

Suddenly the Big Five all yell and scream...and they vanish, taking Tristan's body with them. 'Where'd they go?' ask Mokuba. We puzzle over it for a second then turn to look at each other. 'Noah.' we say in unison.

_Meanwhile..._

(Noah's POV)

'Please Master Noah! Please one more chance!' the Big Five beg to me. But it's not going to work this time. 'It's time for you all to leave for good!' I laugh. They all yell and scream as I cast them all away to be imprisoned in my Virtual World forever.

If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Now it's time I challenged Seto personally myself. I'll prove once and for all that I am the true heir to the Kaiba Empire!

_Back at the playing field..._

(Rori's POV)

'Well we won our duel Mokuba.' I say happily. 'Yeah- I still can't believe we actually won!' laughs Mokuba. 'Me neither. Now let's go- we still have to find the others and see what Noah wants with us all.' I say. 'You're right Rori.' answers Mokuba. 'Let's go!'

**To Be Continued! Rori and Mokuba discover the truth about Noah's past! Meanwhile Noah has got Seto and the others trapped! Can Rori and Mokuba make it to them in time? **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	19. Shocking Discoveries

**Shocking Discoveries**

_**Hey there everyone! Chapter 19 is ready for viewing! Rori and Mokuba are still trying to find the others. Then they stumble across something that could help them in finding out who Noah really is...**_

_**And now, I will get Mokuba to do the disclaimer.**_

_**Mokuba: Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

_**Me: If I did, Seto and Mokuba would have a lot more brotherly moments! Now let's do this!**_

'Hold on tight! One, two, three!' I haul Mokuba up onto the cliff and we stop for breath. I figured we would get a better view of everything from on top of the cliffs...and from the view I see right now, I was right!

'Isn't that the Kaiba Corp. Headquarters?' I ask, pointing towards an eighty-storey high tower in the distance. Mokuba looks out too. 'You're right. But I don't understand. How could Noah have known about this?' he asks. 'How about we go down to the building and look around for some clues?' I suggest. 'That's a good idea. Let's go!' answers Mokuba.

So we climb down the cliff and make a run for it. By the time we reach the Kaiba Corp. Headquarters, we've both out of breath, but ready to find answers. I see a door wide open just ahead of us. 'Let's go inside, maybe we'll find something in there.' I say to Mokuba.

'Damn it! It's so bloody dark! Where's a lightswitch when you need one?' I say in frustration. 'Hey Rori what's this?' asks Mokuba pointing to something on a table. What the...a film projector? 'Let's turn this on and see what comes up.' I suggest.

The film reel starts rolling. We see a man with a fierce look in his eyes. 'Who's that?' I ask. 'My stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba.' whispers Mokuba. I gasp in shock. So that's what Gozaburo Kaiba looks like. He really does look sinister.

Then we see Noah. He plays games, learns lessons just like a normal kid. Except... Then we see him with Gozaburo. But how could Noah know Gozaburo? According to Seto, Gozaburo Kaiba has been missing without a trace for five years. He was last seen on the island where we were supposed to have the Battle City Finals.

Wait...now that I look at them, Gozaburo and Noah look kind of alike. Then it hits me.

'Is Noah, Gozaburo's _son_?' I whisper. Mokuba is shocked. 'Seto and I never met Noah. We always thought Gozaburo didn't have any children.' he tells me. Most peculiar...

We see another clip of Gozaburo standing outside a church. A woman walks down the steps, a picture of Noah in her hands. Wait a minute... Mokuba and I look at each other. 'Is Noah _dead_?' we say in unison. 'But if he's dead, how can he be here in this Virtual World?' I add.

'You know what? This is getting far too confusing! Why don't we find the real Noah and get some answers!' says Mokuba. 'That my friend is an excellent idea. Away we go!'

_Meanwhile..._

(Seto's POV)

Mokuba...my little brother Mokuba... How could this have happened? Why have you turned against me?

You're looking at me with so much hatred in your eyes... Standing beside Noah, thinking he is your brother...

I don't know why I'm still breathing because I swear my heart is broken.

Why would Mokuba turn against me like this? Maybe I have been too hard on him...

I keep forgetting that Mokuba is younger than me. Not as mature as me. He's not ready to face big things in the world, at least not yet.

I can feel tears coming but I have to blink them away. There is no way that I will cry in front of everyone. Especially not Joey Wheeler.

Where is Rori? I could really use her support right now.

I have three loves in my life.

My love for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

My love for the beautiful Aurora Moto.

And most of all, my love for my baby brother, Mokuba.

There is a hole in my heart where Mokuba should be. Noah has taken the one thing from me that I love more than any rare card in the world.

My baby.

My brother.

My Mokuba.

_Meanwhile..._

(Rori's POV)

I could scream I really could! How in the _hell _are we gonna find Noah and everyone else?

We're in the middle of bloody nowhere!

'Ro, what are we going to do? I'm scared we'll never find Seto!' cries Mokuba. 'Don't worry little guy. We will find him, I promise.' I assure him. 'We just need to find out where to go.'

Suddenly Mokuba gasps. 'Rori-your Deck!' Huh? I look down at my Duel Disk. My Deck is glowing. An orb of light shoots out.

St. Joan stands before us.

'Aurora, why do you worry so?' she asks. 'We're lost St. Joan. We're trying to find our friends but we don't know where they are.' I explain.

'I will help you find your friends. Follow me. There is no time to waste.' she says. St. Joan sprouts her angel wings and starts to fly down a path. 'Come on Mokuba, let's go! We'll definitely find them now!' I say.

St. Joan leads us down the path and through a cave. At last, she stops. Mokuba and I catch up with her. She is standing in front of another door. 'This is as far as I can take you. Through this door you will find your friends.' she tells us. 'Thank you St. Joan!' I say. 'Yes thanks a lot!' adds Mokuba. She smiles at us then disappears back into my Deck. I take a deep breath and throw open the door.

We're in a virtual Domino Park. And up ahead, there are all the others!

Wait... _what the hell?_

Noah and Seto are dueling. But Mokuba is there beside Noah! 'How did Mokuba get over there?' I ask myself. 'Rori, I'm right here.' says Mokuba beside me. Then he sees.

If Mokuba is here with me, then... the Mokuba beside Noah is a fake!

'The little brat is using a fake Mokuba just so he can beat your brother in this duel! Everyone knows you're Kaiba's one weakness!' I say to Mokuba.

Mokuba's getting angry.

_Very _angry.

'I want to kill him.' he whispers. Then an idea hits me!

'Hold on! We'll take everyone by surprise!' I say then start to whisper in Mokuba's ear.

(Noah's POV)

Heh, heh, heh. This is too easy. With my little brother Mokuba, here by my side, there's no way I can lose.

Foolish Seto. Everyone knows that he would never attack Mokuba. He's too much of a coward. I'm only a few moves away from winning his body. Then I can return to the real world and prove to my father, Gozaburo Kaiba that I am truly the real heir to Kaiba Corporation!

Now all I have to do is-

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP !

I nearly jump out of my skin as I hear a piercing whistle. Everyone stops and stares. It came from behind me...

I whip around ready to lash out at whoever it us...when I freeze in horror.

For standing there, looking really, really, really angry is Aurora Moto.

And the _real _Mokuba.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuun! To be continued! Now the truth unfolds! And Noah's got a lot of explaining to do! All will be revealed in the next chapter! I'm also going to edit my earlier chapters over the weekend as in my view, they came out a bit rubbish. But until then...**

_**Please Review! **_**:) **


	20. Busted! Noah's Trick Revealed!

**Busted! Noah's Trick Revealed!**

_**Hey there guys! Here's Chapter 20! Last time: Rori and Mokuba finally found the rest of the gang- and Noah has got a lot of explaining to do! One more thing: I don't and I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now let's see the drama unfold!**_

(Rori's POV)

Everyone is looking dumbstruck. I look over at Seto. I don't he can believe what he's seeing!

'O-o-oh, A-a-aurora.' stammers Noah, looking very scared! 'S-s-see you finally made it.' _'Shut up you little brat!' _I hiss at him with such venom, he starts cowering like a little baby. And it damn well serves him right for everything he's done!

'Wait! If that's Mokuba beside Rori, then is the Mokuba beside Noah...?' asks Joey. I sigh and nod to the guys. 'Unfortunately yes. Noah created a fake Mokuba, using his virtual technology in order to trick Kaiba and win the duel.' I tell them.

Kaiba starting to shake. I can see fierce anger in his eyes. 'You unimaginable bastard!' he growls at Noah. 'How about we use our fists on your face Mister So-Called Boy of Greatness, you big fat cheat!' yells Joey and Duke.

'The real Mokuba's been safe with me the whole time! Well, not exactly _safe_ but that's another story!' I say. 'Where were you guys then?' asks Tea. 'We were dueling against the Big Five.' I answer.

'DUELING?!' they all shriek. 'Yeah, dueling against the Big Five.' says Mokuba. 'Which one?' asks Yugi. I shake my head. 'No, no, no. We were dueling _all five members _of the Big Five- in Tristan's body.'

The looks of shock on their faces! Priceless. Just priceless.

Then I see a robot monkey beside Serenity. 'So I must ask-is the real Tristan in that robot monkey?' I ask. 'Yeah-and I'm so close to wanting bananas and to swing in trees!' cries Tristan. I have to fight very hard not to laugh.

(Mokuba's POV)

I look at the fake me standing beside Noah. He looks at me. The only difference between us is his eyes are blank and glaring. 'Kill him Mokuba.' he whispers before he vanishes.

I look down at the snivelling Noah. He tried to tear me and Seto apart...

All of a sudden I can't take it anymore. I punch Noah with all my strength in the face. He falls to the ground, blood spurting from his nose, but I'm not satisfied. I'm just so angry, I could kill anyone- particularly Noah!

I kick him in the stomach, scratch at his face and pull at his hair. He screams and begs for mercy. 'Mercy? _Mercy? _You should of thought of that before you tried to _tear me away from my brother!_' I yell, scratching my fingernails hard against his cheek.

'Mokuba! You need to calm down!' shrieks Tea. Calm down? Really? No way! I throw Noah to the ground with all my strength. I watch him, lie there snivelling and whimpering like a little child. 'You think you could play pretend and say _I _was your brother?' I growl. I kick him one more time.

'You are NOT my brother Noah!' I yell. 'I only have one brother! And my brother is Seto Kaiba. I heard a few things you said about Seto. Yes, he might not smile all the time, yes, he may spend too much time working and yes, maybe sometimes he makes me want to cry. But he's still my brother and I love him no matter what happens.' I say.

I look up over at Seto. I'm expecting him to be smirking at the snivelling baby at my feet.

He's not.

Seto's..._crying?_

There are tears streaming down his cheeks, but he makes no move to wipe them away. He's looking at me. 'Do you really mean that Mokuba?' he whispers. I can feel hot tears running down my cheeks. 'Of course I do Seto.' I tell him.

'Huh! Don't make me laugh!' grunts Noah, getting to his knees. 'If your brother really loved you, he'd be spending more time playing with you instead of ignoring you. Isn't that right Seto?'

Seto says nothing.

'Say something Kaiba! Don't let the little brat win!' calls Joey.

Still crying Seto opens his mouth. What's he going to say...?

'_Sun goes down..._

_...and we are here...together...'_

I gasp softly. He's singing our special song...he remembers...

'_Fireflies...glow like_

_A thousand charms...'_ I sing.

I start to make my way towards him. Seto kneels down and holds out his arms to me.

'_Stay with me..._

_...and you can dream...forever..._

_Right here in...my arms...tonight' _he sings and throws his arms around me hugging me tight.

(Rori's POV)

We're all looking at the two embracing brothers. 'Kaiba and Mokuba have a very strong bond. And Noah, the more you tried to break that bond, the stronger it grew.' I tell him, before moving over to join the others.

**Flashback**

_It's nighttime at Duelist Kingdom. Seto stares at the sea, singing softly to himself._

'_Sounds of day...fade away...'_

_Meanwhile in his cell, Mokuba sings softly to himself for comfort._

'_Stars begin to climb...'_

_Although they don't know it, they're both singing their special song._

_(Both)_

'_Melodies...fill the breeze...'_

_Which leads them to being together in a virtual world._

'_Sweeter all the time...'_

**End Flashback**

(Seto)

'_My love...'_

(Mokuba)  
_'Sun goes down and we are here together'_

(Seto)

'_Is always with you...near and far...'_

(Mokuba)

'_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms...'_

(Seto)  
_'How sweet...to hold you...'_

(Mokuba)  
_'Stay with me and you can dream forever'_

(Both)

'_Right here in my arms...tonight'_

Oh no, I've just realised that I'm crying. I look at Yugi. He's crying too! And so is Tea and Serenity. And Duke and Tristan. Even Joey is bawling! 'Why? Why? Why must they make us cry?' he sobs.

(Mokuba's POV)

I hear sniffs and sobs-everyone's crying. But for once I don't care. I just hug Seto tightly, wanting to stay in his arms forever. 'My baby...' he whispers, nuzzling into my hair. 'Big brother...' I say, sniffing and wiping my eyes. 'My Mokie...' he says, clasping me tight.

(Rori's POV)

I look away from Seto and Mokuba and look over at Noah, who's back on his feet. Suddenly my brooch glows a bright brilliant blue. 'Rori, what's going on?' asks Yugi. Seto and Mokuba look up from their embrace and stare in shock. Mokuba looks frightened- Seto grips him tighter, protecting him.

My brooch glows brighter and brighter. Wait...I think I see something.

I see...I see all of us...and...we're in cyberpods! Wait a minute... now I understand! The light fades...

'Noah, let us out of NOW!' I yell. Noah just laughs. 'But Aurora, your real bodies are where you've been ever since you arrived. Everything here is virtual and your real bodies are in cyberpods!' he says.

'So _that's _why, we've been able to see and feel things in this virtual world!' exclaims Tea. 'Exactly-when the floor opened up, we didn't fall through a virtual vortex, we were all knocked unconscious and locked in VR pods!' I tell them. 'Noah you little-let me at 'em! I'll punch his lights out!' yells Joey. Duke and Yugi have to restrain him from attacking Noah.

'Noah, you'd better let us out of here right now, or I swear to God, I'll tear your heart out!' I threaten.

Suddenly we hear a voice in the virtual sky. 'You've failed me for the last time Noah!' it says. 'Who's there?!' I call. 'It can't be!' cries Seto. 'Father no!' shrieks Noah and a face-a dark and sinister cruel face – appears in the sky.

Gozaburo Kaiba.

**To Be Continued! Now the gang must escape the virtual world! Can they escape before it gets destroyed? R&R!**


	21. Escape!

**Escape!**

_**Hey guys! Next chapter is finito! Last time: Noah was caught out and Mokuba was finally reunited with his **_**real **_**brother. I think you all know now what part of the Virtual World I hated! Now the reappearance of someone that Kaiba hoped never to see again. I don't own anything (except Rori!) though I wish I did!**_

What in the name of God is this? He's been missing without a trace for five years. So what the hell is Gozaburo Kaiba doing here?

'Father please! Just give me some more time!' begs Noah. 'You've had plenty of time! It's time for me to finish things off myself!' growls Gozaburo.

'After Seto disgraced me by taking over my company, I had my own mind digitized. I wanted revenge.' he tells us. 'So you were behind this.' says Seto. 'Yes and now Father can give Kaiba Corp. to me.' agrees Noah. Gozaburo looks down at Noah. 'You had your chance Noah and you failed!' he growls. 'You had _your_ chance Gozaburo and you failed and lost Kaiba Corp. to someone for fit for the job!' says Seto. 'I taught you everything I knew you fool! It's time you learned the truth about why I adopted you!' answers Gozaburo.

'When Seto beat me at chess, I decided to adopt him to motivate Noah. But then Noah suffered his accident and his body was rendered useless!' 'In other words, Noah's really dead! What not speak plain English?' I yell. 'Why don't you keep your mouth shut, you tattooed slut?' he glares. _What. Did. He. SAY?_

(Seto's POV)

'Why don't you keep your mouth shut, you tattooed slut?' shouts Gozaburo. Did he just call my girl a slut? That bastard of a stepfather. He can call me any name he wants, he can even threaten to kill me- but _no one _calls my girl a slut!

(Rori's POV)

'I tried to preserve my son's mind in cyberspace but I soon realised that Noah would always be the same spoiled brat, unworthy of inheriting Kaiba Corp. So I turned my attention to Seto, thinking that he could be the heir to his fortune and so I pushed him to his limit!' Gozaburo continues. 'You gave up on your own son and left me all alone in this cyberspace!' cries Noah. Ouch. As much as a jerk Noah's been, I have to admit, being left all alone in a virtual nightmare for six years is kinda harsh.

'At first, I thought I could still use Seto.' says Gozaburo. 'What did you plan on to do with me?' asks Seto. 'Even if Noah could learn to run a major corporation, he still lacked one thing- a body. That's where Seto comes in!' laughs Gozaburo.

**WHAT?!**

You cannot be serious! Gozaburo planned to transfer Noah's mind into Seto's body?! That is just sick!

'But that plan only lasted a short time. Why should I give Seto, Noah's mind when Seto's mind was perfectly fine? So I set my sights on training Seto to inherit my empire but then he stole it from me! So I used the same technology I used to download Noah's mind and digitized my own mind, retreating to cyberspace to plot my revenge. Then I built this place for my final plan- to take over Seto's body myself!' **Say what!?**

(Seto's POV)

So he brought us here just so he could take over my body?! That tears it! I take a few steps forward towards the face in the virtual sky- but something pulls me back. What the? I look down. Mokuba has his arms tight around my waist, pulling me back. He looks up at Gozaburo, his eyes filled with hatred. 'No one is taking over _my _brother's body! Not while I'm here beside him!' he yells.

I have to smile at this. I can't help it. My baby brother is trying to protect me from Gozaburo. Mokuba looks up at me. 'You've protected me. It's my turn to protect you.' he says. I pick up my baby and hold him tight, looking up at Gozaburo.

(Rori's POV)

'So you only used me to trap Seto and the others here.' says Noah quietly. 'It's the only thing you've ever done right!' yells Gozaburo. 'But that plan has changed. My new plan is to make the whole world virtual! And I will be cyber-ruler!' And then he's gone.

'Okay, we've gotta get out of here and fast!' I say to the others. 'No kiddin'. Let's find the way out!' agrees Joey.

Noah leads us all through tunnels. 'You have to escape quickly and I know the way out!' he says. Hmmm...really Noah? Or are you just leading us to another trap? 'Why should we believe ya?' asks Joey. 'We have no choice.' answers Duke.

There's a control panel up ahead. 'This is the only way out.' says Noah. 'When my father showed up after six years, my father promised he would help me. But he was lying. He was just using me.'

'Are you sure there are no other exits?' asks Joey. 'I just wanna wake up in my own body! Hoo-hoo-hoo!' says poor Tristan. Noah says nothing, his head bowed over the control panel. Then he laughs-a cruel sickening laugh. 'Every virtual reality has more than one emergency exit so you should think harder Noah!' says Seto.

'What's wrong Seto? Don't you want to stay in the virtual world a while? We won't be alone for much longer!' says Noah. Then he turns round to us. He looks crazy, moving like a puppet on strings, his eyes dark and mental. Noah laughs a sick and crazy laugh and-

POW!

Noah tumbles to the ground, clutching his nose. 'Nice punch Rori!' cheers Duke. I rub my fist, then glare down at Noah. 'Tell us where the exit is Noah or I will tear your eyes out and cut off your tongue.' I growl.

'I-I've just remembered another exit I created that leads directly to the real world. Follow me.' he says.

We walk down to a canyon and then we see a door. 'This is it. This door leads back to the real world.' says Noah. I don't know. I've got a bad feeling about this. The door opens and...

'Babycakes I was go hoping to see you!' says a voice. Oh for goodness sake! I turn around. 'What do you want Winters?' I growl. 'I want you babycakes' he sneers.

Wait a second-didn't I already do this before?

Then I blink and I'm back in the plaza. 'Rori!' calls a voice and suddenly, I'm nearly knocked over as Mokuba clings to me. 'Rori, I can't find Seto! I want my brother! Where is he?' he sobs. 'Don't worry Mokuba. We'll find him. Don't worry.' I console him.

'Rori! Mokuba!' calls a voice. We see Yugi, Joey, Duke, Serenity and poor monkey-Tristan rush towards us. 'Noah's tricked us-again! We'd better find him!' growls Yugi. 'Will we find Seto too?' asks Mokuba, wiping his eyes. I look around for a second. 'Guys, where's Tea?' I ask.

_Meanwhile..._

(Noah's POV)

I emerge from the virtual pod in poor Tea Gardner's body. Not the body I wanted but it'll do. Now I go to the Central Command where I can destroy this virtual world once and for all!

I sit down at the computer and send a missle to destroy this base in thirty minutes. Then I can go out to the real world for the first time in six years!

As I sit waiting, I think of my father Gozaburo. I was so happy to see in him after six years...only to be told I let him down. Then I think of Seto and Mokuba, during our duel...

**Flashback**

_I watch as Seto and Mokuba embrace each other happily, singing a song. I look over at the others. They're all crying with joy and happiness at seeing them reunited. I look at Seto as he hugs Mokuba. His face is softened with love for his brother...Something I've never had..._

**End Flashback**

'Oh no...what have I done?' I cry in shock. I can't do this! I can't leave them trapped in the virtual world. They deserve to live in the real world, not be isolated in cyberspace like I've been! I have to get them out of there!

_Back in the virtual world..._

(Rori's POV)

Well this stinks! How the hell are we gonna get out of here? We have lives to live- I don't want to be trapped here forever!

Suddenly we hear a growl around us and we turn in shock. Duel Monsters! Mokuba clutches my hand tight in fear. 'Rori, Joey, we know what to do!' says Yugi, activating his Duel Disk. Joey and I do the same. 'I summon Dark Magician!' 'Flame Swordsman!' 'Come forth Guardian Angel Joan!' 'Monsters attack!' we order.

We've been fighting the monsters for a while now when suddenly we hear Noah's voice. 'Everyone, the virtual world is about to be destroyed!' he says. 'Noah! Get down here and I'll give ya the virtual butt-kicking of a lifetime!' yells Joey.

'I'm really and truly sorry for the way I've treated you all. I really am. A satellite is set to destroy the main computer! If you don't escape, all of your minds will be lost forever!' he says.

Uh-oh.

'The only way out is in the Domino Arcade.' he tells us. 'Yeah right. Tell the truth Noah!' I shout. 'We have no choice!' says Tristan. Oh fine!

We make a run for it. We're almost at the arcade when more monsters appear. 'Go on ahead' orders Yugi. 'Go on! We'll catch up!' I add.

Yugi, Joey and I keep fighting the monsters, all the while getting to the arcade. 'Proceed to the stage immediately!' orders Noah. Yugi and Joey rush on but I stay back. 'Rori come on!' calls Yugi. 'No. I have to get Kaiba.' I tell them. 'But Rori!' says Joey. 'Kaiba saved me once. And now it's my turn to save him.' I say.

**Flashback**

'_Where's Rori?' asks Mai. 'Her key! Rori never freed her ankle!' says Mokuba. 'Hurry and get Rori's key! I'll dive down and get her out!' orders Tristan. But as Mokuba turns-_

'_Kaiba!' yells Tristan as Kaiba dives into the water. 'No way!' says Mai. 'He's got the key!' cries Tea. _

_Kaiba swims down until he sees Rori. Quickly he uses the key to unchain her ankle, then taking her in his arms, he quickly pulls her up to the surface._

**End Flashback**

Yugi and Joey nod then make their way to the stage. In a flash they're gone. Now...

'Noah? Tell me where Kaiba is!' I shout. 'He's at the virtual Kaiba Corp. You have to hurry!' he says.

_Meanwhile..._

(Seto's POV)

I glare at my stepfather with cold hatred in my eyes. 'There's something I can't forgive. You called Aurora Moto a slut.' I say. 'She's nothing but a slut and a whore.' laughs Gozaburo. 'Why would you care about a whore like her?' 'Because she's the most beautiful girl in the world and I love her.' I say. Gozaburo looks shocked-he told me love was nothing but a waste of time. But I never listened to him. I love Aurora Moto. Since the first day I saw her, I've loved her. And over through the years, my love for her has made me stronger.

_Meanwhile..._

(Rori's POV)

I rush to the Kaiba Corp. building and dash to the elevator. I hope to God that I'm not too late.

At last, the elevator doors open and I rush through. Oh my God! Gozaburo's turned into a monster! And he's going to attack Seto! Not if I can help it. I rush to the Duel Arena control panel and Seto's standing podium launches back. He looks down. 'Rori?' he gasps. 'Jump Seto!' I scream. He leaps down just in time. 'Come on sweetheart!' he says, grabbing my hand.

We run through the corridor, monster-Gozaburo chasing after us. 'You've got to escape! Head to the Domino Arcade immediately!' says Noah.

Seto and I run up to the roof. Oh no we're trapped! Monster-Gozaburo laughs behind us. 'Jump now!' orders Noah. 'Forget it!' says Seto. I cup his cheek. 'It's either that or face the monster.' I tell him. Seto nods at me and whispers 'Okay baby.' So we jump.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' yells Gozaburo behind us. Below us is a vortex of light. 'Look another exit!' I say. Seto grasps my hand and we head through the light.

I open my eyes as my VR pod opens and I sit up. Seto sits up beside me. 'It's about time.' he says. 'Back in the real world. Is everyone else gone?' I wonder. I look around. All the other VR pods are empty. At least everyone else is safe. 'Let's go sweetheart.' says Seto. As we make a run for it, I look back at the computer. 'Goodbye Noah.' I whisper.

We run through the corridors and at last we see the blimp- but it's about to take off! Everyone else is at the entrance waiting for us. 'Hurry guys!' calls Tea. Seto and I run with all our strength. 'Ready to make a jump for it?' he asks. 'Let's do this!' I say. Seto makes a power jump, grabbing my hand and we make it into the blimp. 'Seto!' cries Mokuba, grabbing his brother's hand. 'It's alright Mokuba. I'm here now.' whispers Seto, holding him tight.

There's a huge explosion behind us. The virtual world is destroyed with Noah and Gozaburo still inside. 'Everybody down!' I shriek. We all drop to the ground. Only Seto stays standing, rushing to the control panel.

For one terrifying moment, the blimp is engulfed in flames. I swear my heart stops. But then we burst out of the flames, safe and leaving Gozaburo Kaiba behind.

'Goodbye everyone.' says a voice.

Noah.

It's over.

We're free.

Slowly we all get up to our knees. Tristan-who I'm happy to say is back in his own body- says 'Glad that's over.' 'Goodbye Noah.' says Tea.

I look at the raven-haired boy lying beside me. 'It's alright Mokuba. It's over.' I say. But Mokuba doesn't move. 'Mokuba?' I ask.

Seto comes rushing over, kneeling down. 'Mokuba?' he whispers. Then we hear soft snores underneath the mass of black hair.

Aw...he's sleeping.

'I guess all that excitement wore him out.' Joey whispers. I look at Seto. His face is soft and smiling. He picks up Mokuba and cradles him close to his heart.

Now that that's over with, it's time to move. It's back to Battle City!

**To Be Continued! I'm really sorry about the delay! As you can see I made a few changes to the show! And if you find the ending of this chapter stupid, I'm sorry but it just came into my mind! R&R!**


	22. The Attack

**The Attack**

_**Hey everybody! Chapter 22 is ready for reading! It's my birthday today (March 29). If you review, you'll make my birthday even more special! Anyway, enough talking! Let's continue the story! Oops, I almost forgot- I do not and I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now on with the story!**_

The blimp flies on towards the island. Getting closer to the Battle City finals! We all stand in the control room, looking out the window. 'Ready to kick Marik's butt Yugi?' I ask. Yugi grins at me. 'Ready as I'll ever be Ro!' he says. 'Don't forget about me!' adds in Joey.

'Oh yeah! Battle City Finals here we come!' yells Teá.

'_Ssshhhhh!'_ we all hiss. 'There's a little kid tryin' to sleep!' whispers Joey. Teá blushes beetroot. 'Sorry guys!' she whispers. Mokuba shifts around a little then goes back to sleep in Seto's arms. One small hand closes around the card on Seto's neck.

(Seto's POV)

'My big brother...' murmurs Mokuba, snuggling into my chest. I smile softly and tighten my grip on my baby. If Noah had taken my Mokuba away... I close my eyes for a second at the thought.

'Let's go check on Mai.' says Wheeler and a few seconds later, they're gone. I rub my cheek against Mokuba's face, nuzzling into his hair.

Mokuba gives out a little yawn and wakes up. He opens his grey-blue eyes and looks at me. 'Hey Seto. I was just after having a fantastic dream.' he says. I raise an eyebrow. 'What happened?' I ask. 'I was dreaming that I was getting the biggest cuddle ever from my big brother Seto!' he answers. I smile at him and whisper in his ear 'Looks like your dream has come true.' My baby brother realises where he is and throws his arms around my neck, smiling happily.

_Meanwhile..._

(Rori's POV)

'Poor Mai. Do you think she'll ever wake up?' asks Serenity sadly. I pat her gently on the shoulder. 'Don't worry Serenity. She will come back soon, I promise she will.' I tell her. 'You're right Ro. And I'm not gonna stop until I beat Marik and get Mai back from the Shadow Realm.' adds in Joey.

A few minutes later, the blimp lands on the island. We make our way off the blimp and towards the high tower. I stop and look up at the high building where the Battle City Finals are to take place.

So this is it.

I hope to God that Yugi can defeat Marik and get Mai back from the Shadow Realm. I just want this madness to over so we can move on with our lives.

'Do I see a bout of fear in your eyes Aurora?' sneers a voice behind me.

It's him.

The sick bastard who's caused all this worry and devastation.

Marik.

I turn to face him, my eyes cold and hard. 'I'm not afraid of you Marik.' I say coldly.

He smirks. 'You should be. You've already lost one of your friends to the Shadow Realm. And when I'm through with your brother, you and the rest of your friends will join your brother in the Shadow Realm!' he laughs.

I narrow my eyes at him angrily. 'I don't think so Marik. My brother is a great duelist. And so is my good friend Joey Wheeler. And together, we're all gonna take you down and beat you at your own game!' I say to him.

Marik just laughs at me. 'You should remember Aurora that I'm not only after your brother's Millenium Puzzle. I'm also after your precious sapphire brooch. It holds great power beyond belief. Once I possess it, I will have control of one of the most powerful monsters in the history of Duel Monsters!' he says.

I am so angry I could kill Marik with my own bare hands. No one is getting my mother's sapphire brooch. She left it to me and to me only. I won't let anybody have it.

Especially not Marik.

'As a matter of fact...why wait until I defeat your brother when I can take your brooch right here and right now?' he says and suddenly he makes a grab at me and tackles me to the ground.

'Get off of me!' I scream, struggling with his hands. Marik pins my wrists with one hand and is just reaching for my brooch around my neck when-

'Take your hands off of her, you bastard!' yells Seto. Joey leaps on top of Marik, clawing at him. Seto joins in, practically ripping the skin off of Marik. 'Never put your hands on Rori Moto again!' yells Tristan, pulling Marik's hair. Duke slaps Marik hard across the face.

'Are you okay Ro?' asks Teá, pulling me to my feet. I brush myself down, shaking. 'I'm a little shaken but I'll be okay, thanks Teá.' I tell her.

'Marik! You can try and play your cruel games and tricks on me- but if you _ever _try and touch Rori again, I will make you wish that you never existed!' yells the Pharaoh.

Marik brushes himself down, looking at us all. Slowly, his cruel smirk comes back to his face. 'I wouldn't hold your breath on that Pharaoh.' he says sneerily. He starts to walk off towards the tower but then stops and looks back at us all.

'Listen to this all of you. Very soon, I will win this tournament and I will cast each and every one of you to the Shadow Realm! And once I do, I'll take over this pathetic excuse of a universe and take the powers of the Pharaoh that I should have truly possessed! And the world will bow down to their true and rightful King!' Marik lets out a cruel and sickening laugh and then walks off into the tower.

'Did any of you hear a word that he said?' asks Joey. 'All I heard was that he has an ego bigger than Kaiba's -what it's true!-and hair that's crazier than Yugi's!' said Tristan.

'Are you sure that you're alright Rori?' asks Duke, putting his arm around me. I smile at him. 'Don't worry about me Duke. I'm just a little shaken but I'm fine, really.' I tell him.

I grasp Mom's brooch around my neck. 'But I won't let him take my mother's brooch away.' I say. 'Why does he want your brooch Rori?' asks Teá. 'He says it has the power of one of the most powerful Duel Monsters in history. But I'm not sure which monster it is.' I tell her.

Okay, that last bit is a downright lie. I do know what monster it is. Only my darling Seto knows what monster it is. It's a monster that he loves. His favorite.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

'Alright. It's time we got the finals underway, so all of you follow me into the tower.' says Seto.

We all head inside the tower. Seto hangs back, waiting for me. Just as the last person goes in, he leans in and gives me a quick but tender kiss. Then we head indoors, for the beginning of the Battle City finals!

**To Be Continued! Next chapter is the Battle City Four Way duel then Joey vs Marik! Until next time- R&R!**


	23. The Darkness Returns

**The Darkness Returns**

_**Hey everyone! This chapter has probably been my hardest chapter to write, I have to say. Hope you enjoy it as it took me ages to sort out. Now for the usual disclaimer: I do not and I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now let's get on with the story.**_

I'm staring up in awe at the four way duel that's happening-literally!-up in the air. I've seen double duels happen before, I've been in a handicap duel with Mokuba; but I've never seen a four way duel in my entire life. Now that I think about it, this is kind of like a wrestling match- only these guys aren't wrestling, they're dueling!

Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think the first two to lose this duel, are going to be competing against each other first in the semi-finals. I _think _that's how it goes. I need to listen to Mokuba more whenever he explains how a match goes about!

Marik keeps looking down at me, very sneerily. I'm starting to feel very queasy from his stares. I clutch my mother's brooch tightly in my hand. So tightly, that my hand starts to bleed a little.

(Seto's POV)

I notice that Marik keeps staring down at my girl, sneering at her, looking like he wants to do...let's just say truly horrible things to her. If I wasn't here in this panel, I would kill him with my own bare hands. If Marik- or indeed if _anyone_- lays a hand on my beautiful girl again...well, it's probably best if you didn't know what I would do.

(Rori's POV)

'Um, Rori...your hand is bleeding.' says Tea. Well, duh Tea, like I don't already know that? I don't care if I bleed to death- as long as I can protect my mother's brooch from Marik- let me rephrase that, as I long as I can protect it from anyone who tries to steal it from me-I'm happy.

'Rori, you should head back to the blimp and get that cut cleaned up.' says Tea.

'What? Are you kidding me Tea? And miss this duel? Not on your life!' I answer grinning. Up above, I see Seto give a little smirk.

I look at my bleeding hand. Woah, it does kind of look bad. 'You might as well get it sorted out Ro. You won't miss much of my brother beating the hell out of Joey!' comments Mokuba. 'Hey! Watch it cheeky!' calls Joey.

So I give in and rush back to the blimp, running my hand under the cold water. I'm reaching for a nearby first-aid kit when Ishizu comes in.

'Aurora! I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you would be at the duel.' she says. 'I was, but my hand is bleeding so I came back to clear it up.' I tell her. 'Here, let me help you.' she says.

'How did this happen?' she asks. I show her Mom's brooch. 'I was holding this too tightly so it tore into my skin.' I explain.

'I do not blame you for trying to protect your brooch, Aurora. I witnessed my brother's attack on you earlier.' she says. 'I was really afraid that he was going to take my Mom's brooch, Ishizu.' I say.

She blinks in surprise. 'I was more concerned about _you_ Aurora. The last thing I what is my brother to hurt anybody.' she says. 'Don't worry about me Ishizu. I've had to deal with a lot of pain all through my life. My father left, my mother died, all this crazy stuff that's been happening lately...and of course...' I trail off.

Ishizu nods understandingly. 'Don't worry Aurora. It will all work out. I just hope that Odion will awaken soon and maybe he will reawaken the goodness inside of my brother.' she says.

'Now you'd better return to the duel Aurora. Your brother needs your support.' 'Alright. I'll see you later Ishizu.'

'What did I miss?' I call rushing into the tower. 'Hey Rori! You haven't missed too much. Kaiba and Yugi are about even as is Joey and Marik.' Tristan tells me.

I look up at the Four Way Duel. Hmm...

From what I can see, Joey's gonna be facing Marik in the semi-finals. Not that I blame him. Joey has told me often enough that he wants to face Marik and beat and rescue Mai from the Shadow Realm.

Joey launches an attack on Seto but Seto blocks it with Ring of Destruction which launches the attack on Joey instead! Joey's Life Points will be demolished with that!

Joey's lost...

Wait a second...!

'What? Why have _my_ Life Points gone down to zero?' asks Marik in shock. 'Just a little somethin' called Graverobber! This little guy snuck into Marik's graveyard and stole Spell of Pain. I used it to transfer my attack damage to Marik!' explains Joey.

Wow! Now that's what I call a great strategy!

Marik rises upwards towards the roof. 'Buh bye!' calls Joey, cockily.

'Now Kaiba, if ya please, attack me!' he demands. Seto blinks in surprise but then smirks. 'I'm only too happy to do so Wheeler!' he says.

'Blade Knight, wipe out the rest of his Life Points!' yells Seto. Joey grimaces a little in pain but grins happily. Well, he got what he wanted.

So it's Joey vs Marik, then Yugi vs Seto. Joey gets to face Marik so he can save Mai and end this craziness so we can all lead normal lives again! Well as normal as we can get when it comes to us anyway!

_Later..._

Come on Joey! You can duel much better than this! Just find the right card to turn this duel around!

I cannot deny it-Joey is in _major_ trouble! Marik's Helpoemer is in Joey's graveyard and his special ability allows it to take a card from Joey's hand every turn- cards that would have helped Joey turn this duel around. So now he's got to find a way to turn this around- or else Marik will win without even playing his Egyptian God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra!

'Now I play this- Question!' says Joey triumphantly.

Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Marik has to guess what card is at the bottom of Joey's graveyard. If he guesses right, that card will be removed from play. But if he guesses wrong, Joey then gets to summon that monster to the field.

Marik can't answer because he never saw the first card that went to Joey's graveyard- it was picked by Helpoemer. And now Joey gets to play...Jinzo! Not only is Jinzo a powerful monster, it immediately destroys all of Marik's trap cards on the field. Now Joey's back in control of this duel!

_Later..._

Me and my big mouth. Just when we thought that Joey was finally going to win this duel, Marik went and mucked it all up.

He's just played a huge monster with 3000 attack points called Lava Golem. But get this- he's played it on _Joey's _side of the field, sacrificing Joey's monsters in order to summon it. So if I'm right, Marik has actually _given_ Lava Golem to Joey!

But why?

Lava Golem is starting to melt. 'Every turn, Lava Golem melts, you shall lose even more Life Points!' laughs Marik. Well that figures.

'Well this doesn't seem too bad- Joey's now got a monster with 3000 Attack Points! If he attacks Marik directly, he'll win the duel!' says Tea. I let out a soft sigh of annoyance. Tea, you're a great friend but do you have to act so thick all the time?

'Marik wouldn't just _give _Joey the card Tea. He must _want_ Joey to attack.' I say to her.

Joey does try to attack with Lava Golem but unfortunately Marik was ready for him. He takes back his Plasma Eel which was attached to Joey's Panther Warrior. He sets it in Defense Mode so it blocks Lava Golem's attack. And since it can't be destroyed in battle, it remains on the field.

Marik then plays a magic card, Machine Duplication which turns one Plasma Eel into three Plasma Eels. Two of them attach themselves to Joey's Rocket Warrior and Lava Golem. And as they drain Joey's monsters of attack points, they also drain Joey of more energy!

I have to cover my ears as Joey screams. I can't bear to hear him or anybody scream. Whenever I hear anybody scream, I'm always reminded of the plane crash. How we all screamed as the plane caught fire and went headlong to the ground and... sorry about that. I'm getting a little carried away.

Suddenly we're all watching open-mouthed as Joey sacrifices his monsters in order to summon Gilford the Lightning. Even Marik is astonished at this powerful monster. Now Joey can let loose on Marik!

'Go Gilford the Lightning! Attack! Wipe out the rest of Marik's Life Points!' orders Joey triumphantly. Gilford the Lightning launches, ready to attack-

But Marik activates a Trap Card, Nightmare Mirror. It reflects the attack right back at Joey. Marik stands smugly, while Joey loses 1000 Life Points.

'Now I must discard one of my cards to pay for my Nightmare Mirror's effect.' says Marik. After discarding the card, it's his turn.

He draws a card and laughs cruelly.

'Now I'll end this duel once and for all with the Winged Dragon of Ra!' he yells psychotically.

Say what?!

How can he do that? I thought you had to sacrifice three monsters in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Unless...

'Now I play Monster Reborn! I call forth the Winged Dragon of Ra from my graveyard! Come forth my great beast!' yells Marik.

There's a strong gust of wind and then the fiery monster that took down poor Mai appears on the field.

But why would Marik summon Ra like this? It has zero Attack Points. But then Marik goes on...

'Now I will activate Ra's power of instant attack!' says Marik. The Winged Dragon of Ra transforms into a huge flaming bird.

'Behold the true form of Ra!' yells Marik. 'He has taken the form of the Egyptian God Phoenix! In this form, it's unstoppable!' laughs Marik.

'Life Points are the least of your worries Joey Wheeler! The dark energy stream connects you to your monster and when it's destroyed, you'll be drained of all your strength!'

No! This can't be happening! Not Joey! No! NO!

'Now my Winged Dragon of Ra! Let us attack now and wipe this fool out!' yells Marik.

NO!

JOEY!

**To Be Continued. Sorry that I left it on suspense. This chapter in my opinion came out rubbish but it's the best that I could do. R&R!**


	24. Joey Falls

**Joey Falls**

_**Hi everybody! It's been a long time since I last updated and I'm so sorry for that. I didn't realise how hard it would be to write the Battle City Finals chapters. I'll be so glad when I've finished! There's a little surprise at the end of this chapter. If you want to find out what it is, read on! **_

_**Anyway, I do not and I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now, I hope you enjoy!**_

The Winged Dragon of Ra opens its mouth and blasts at Joey. I cover my eyes but I can still hear his screams as he's engulfed by the flames. I open my eyes again as the smoke clears.

What?...

_Joey's still standing?!_

Yes, he's still standing! He looks so weak though...can he pull through?

I look over at Marik. He's in shock! This was something he didn't expect at all!

We watch as Joey plays Gearfried The Iron Knight in Attack Mode. If he can attack, Joey will win!

But just as he opens his mouth to call the attack...

Joey collapses.

No...

No...

Not Joey...

No.

NO!

I swear my heart has just stopped.

Marik is declared the winner but I don't give a damn right now who won this duel. Some duel- it was more like a war to me!

Yugi and I jump onto the podium, a hysterical Serenity following. 'Joey! Please! Please wake up! Joey!' she sobs. 'Joey, wake up! Come _on_ Joey! Wake _up_! Joey!' I say desperately shaking him.

Mokuba radios for help and soon paramedics arrive on the scene. They lift Joey onto a stretcher and carry Joey out of the tower. We all follow silently. I put my arms around Serenity and help her down. She grips onto my shoulder, sobbing her heart out.

_Later..._

My top is soaked now by Serenity's tears. Not that I blame her though. Joey is hooked up to all sorts of machines now. He's in some sort of coma...and it's highly unlikely he'll wake up. At least that's what the doctor says.

But I don't believe a word the doctor says. Joey Wheeler is a fighter. He's fought through so much already in his life so he'll definitely get through this.

Mokuba appears in the doorway. And he doesn't look very happy. 'Any chance of sending Joey to a real hospital?' asks Tristan immediately.

'Bad news guys. Our engines are down so we can't go for help. We only just managed to get here after that explosion but now the power's down. But don't worry. I'll radio headquarters and send if they can send over a helicopter. Then we can send Joey to a real hospital.' he tells us.

'Good going Mokuba.' I tell him. He rushes towards the door. 'Just don't tell Seto that I'm doing this, ok?' he asks. 'Our lips are sealed Mokuba.' I assure him and then he rushes out the door.

'Rori, will my brother wake up? Will he be alright?' asks Serenity, tears pouring down her cheeks. I put my arms around her, whispering into her ear.

'Serenity, let me tell you a secret.' I tell her. 'Yugi was in the same state as Joey when we involved in a plane crash and lost our mother. It took him a week but eventually, he woke up. So I've no doubt that Joey will wake up as well. It may take him some time but he will wake up. I know he will.'

Somehow, through her tears, Serenity dredges up a smile. 'Thanks Ro. You're right. Joey will get through this. And so will Mai.' she says. 'That's the spirit!' I say.

The Pharaoh stands up. It's time for his duel with Seto. I'm torn between who I want to win.

Now please, don't get me wrong, I want the Pharaoh to win this duel so he can go on to face Marik and stop him, once and for all. But...I want Seto to win as well. Don't forget, he has an Ancient Egyptian past as well.

_The Priest Seto and his lost love Kisara._

I want both the Pharaoh and Seto to win...though I know that's impossible.

'Good luck Pharaoh.' I tell him as he walks out the door.

The rest of us sit in silence for a little while. I look down at Joey lying motionless on the bed. Then I look at Mai.

First Mai...

Then Bakura...

Now Joey...

That evil Marik has taken three lives, too many. Please with the help of God, all of this madness will soon be over.

'Hey Rori.'

Duke's voice cuts into my thoughts.

'You should go up to the duel. Yugi will need your support.' he says.

Hmmm... Duke has a good point.

'Alright. I'll go up to the duel. Let me know if there's any change on Joey or Mai. I'll see you all later.' I tell them.

'See you later Ro.' says Tristan.

I hurry down the corridor. This duel should be interesting, despite everything. But just as I rush out of the blimp-

'_Aaaaagh!'_

Something stabs me in the left side of my stomach.

Oh God, oh God, it hurts...

I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe...

My hand touches my side.

Immediately it's stained with blood.

'Time for a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm Aurora Moto!' laughs a voice.

Oh no.

It's Marik.

Oh God, I feel so dizzy...

I can't see anything...

Somebody help me...

I can only let out a scream.

The last thing I hear is someone yell 'Rori!' before everything goes black.

(Seto's POV)

I hear my girl screaming and I turn around to see her fall. 'Rori!' I yell as she collapses.

I rush over to her and pick her up.

Oh God, she's been stabbed. Quickly, I signal for Mokuba.

'Get the paramedics to the infirmary quickly. Rori's been hurt badly and needs to be seen immediately!' I order. 'I'm on it Seto.' he answers before he signs off.

I take off my trenchcoat and place it against Rori's side to try and stop the bleeding. As I pick her up, something falls to the ground.

It's Rori's sapphire brooch.

I pick it up and quickly put it into my pocket. That brooch means a lot to Rori so I'll keep it safe for her.

It's only as I carry my girl inside do I think I hear a low chuckle.

I turn around.

There's no one there.

But I wonder...

**To Be Continued! Finally this chapter's finished! This chapter is RUBBISH, I know-but I am just so eager to get the Battle City chapters finished because I have a big plan for the Waking The Dragons Saga! But anyway, n****ext chapter is Rori trapped in the Shadow Realm! Whilst there she sees someone she thought she'd never see again... I'll do my best to update sooner than last time, but I can't make any promises! Until the next time...R&R! Please?**


	25. Shadow Realm

**Shadow Realm**

_**Hey everybody! Chapter 25 is finally here for reading! I am desperate to get Battle City finished because I have great ideas for the Waking the Dragons saga! One more chapter and Battle City will finally be over! But for now, a fresh chapter for you all to enjoy! I own nothing expect my girl, Rori Moto! Now...on with the story!**_

'_Aurora... Aurora...'_

_My eyes snap open in fear. _

'_Aurora...'_

_There it is again. Someone is calling me._

'_Who's there?' I call into the blackness around me._

'_Aurora...'_

_Who _is _it? Who is calling me?_

'_Show yourself! Who are you?' I call._

_But all I hear is my name being whispered towards me in the darkness._

'_Aurora...'_

_Then I hear a cruel sickening laugh behind me. _

_I narrow my eyes._

'_You...' I hiss._

_It's Marik._

'_Welcome to the Shadow Realm, Aurora Moto!' he laughs. 'Now you shall stay here for all eternity!'_

_No._

_No...No...No..._

'_You're lying you sick bastard!' I tell him. _

'_Oh, am I dear? Take a look around you. Look at the shadows wallowing around you left to suffer in the darkness for all eternity! Think of your poor friend Mai and that pathetic Joey Wheeler. They are both left to wander in the darkness for all eternity! And now you will join them!' he laughs sickeningly._

'_Now you shall wander in the darkness for the end of your days Aurora Moto. But don't worry- you won't be alone for long. Soon your brother and the rest of your pitiful friends shall join you in the Shadow Realm!' shouts Marik. And then he's gone and I'm all alone._

_I can't believe this. I just can't believe this._

_I'm trapped in the Shadow Realm. _

_I'm all alone._

'_You are _not_ alone_.'

_Huh? Am I hearing things? Now who's there?_

'_Aurora, sweetheart, I'm over here.' the voice says again. It's coming from behind me... _

_I turn around...and gasp and who it is._

'_Mom?' I whisper._

_Is it really her? She looks exactly the way she was before she died. Her blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders, her beautiful violet eyes and her soft, sweet smile._

_And now here she is again._

'_Mama...' I say. I haven't called her Mama since I was four._

'_My sweet Aurora. Don't be afraid of this. You can overcome this darkness.' she tells me. _

'_How can I overcome this Mama? I'm...' I trail off. 'What is it?' she asks. 'I'm not sure if I can.' I admit. _

'_Yes you can my daughter. You've overcome so much already in your life. I have no doubt you will overcome this as well.' Mom says taking my hand and grasping it tight._

'_Look behind you now sweetheart.' she tells me, pointing behind me. I look over my shoulder._

_There is a light, very dim I must admit but there is a light. 'Where does that light lead to Mama?' I ask. 'The light leads back to your brother, your friends...and your love.' she says with a smile. _

_Wait a second...did she just say my love?_

'_You mean you know about...?' I start to ask. I can't finish, I'm just too embarrassed. Mom just smiles at me, her eyes shining. 'Yes, I know all about you and your boyfriend sweetheart. And you've found a lovely man in Seto Kaiba. You both will be extremely happy darling. Let me tell you that.' she says._

'_Now sweetheart, you must return to the real world. Yugi needs you and so do the rest of your friends. You must help them stop this sick bastard Marik. Otherwise...I don't think you need me to tell you what would happen.' she says._

_I start to turn towards the light. But then I stop. 'Aurora, what is it sweetheart?' asks Mom. I turn to her with tears in my eyes. 'Mama...I lost you once before. And now I'm gonna lose you again.' I say. She reaches out and touches my cheek, smiling softly. _

'_Don't be upset darling. We'll see each other again soon. I promise you that.' she whispers. _

_Mom kisses my cheek softly and then we share a long everlasting hug. I breathe in her warm rose scent once more. 'I love you my darling girl.' she whispers._

_I open my eyes and Mom is gone. But I'm not sad anymore. She's still here. I turn and walk towards the light, back towards the real world._

My eyes snap open and I sit up in bed. I hear a gasp beside me. 'Rori! You're awake!' cries Serenity happily. I smile at her. 'I'm alright sweetie, don't worry.' I grin.

Mai is still in bed...but where's Joey? 'Joey woke up too! He and the others are up at the tower.' explains Serenity. 'It's Yugi versus Marik now.'

So Yugi's battling Marik. I know what I have to do.

I slowly climb out of bed. My side is bandaged up and is a little sore but I don't care.

'I'm going up to the duel Serenity.' I tell her. I expect her to object but to my surprise, she nods in encouragement. 'You have to go Rori. Yugi will need your support. And he'll need it badly.' she says.

I smile and nod and head towards the door. 'I'll see you later then sweetie.' I say. 'See you later Ro.' smiles Serenity.

I walk out of the blimp. My side is giving me great agony but I don't give a damn. I look up at the top of the tower.

Oh no. I should have guessed Yugi and Marik were going to be dueling in yet another Shadow Game.

I have to go.

Yugi needs me.

'You're in for a big surprise Marik. Big time.' I whisper, a smirk creeping up on my face. With a little laugh, I walk towards the tower.

Watch out Marik - I'm back. And you're going down to hell.

**To Be Continued! Next chapter- Yugi vs Marik and then it's time to leave the island. Until next time...**_**please review!**_


	26. Leaving The Island, Leaving The Past

**Leaving The Island, Leaving The Past**

_**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 26! And I must say a big thank you to everybody who has reviewed my story so far! I'm glad you all like it! Let's start the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my girl Rori Moto!**_

I start making my way up the steps, up to the Final Duel. I have to get to Yugi. He needs me. Who knows what kind of tricks Marik has played?

Every step feels like one hundred, especially with my bandaged side. It's a sceaming agony, but I can't dwell on it. Marik is _soooooo_ going to pay for this.

At last, I reach the top of the stairs. I pause for a moment or two, lurking in the shadows. I want to check out how the duel has been going so far.

Oh...my...God...

_What...the...hell...?!_

There's the Pharaoh...and Yugi beside him. Or at least _parts_ of Yugi. He's chained up beside the Pharaoh and he's fading slightly in the shadows.

I look over at Marik's side of the field.

Huh?

Hold on a second... is that who I think it is?

Isn't that the old Marik before he was turned into the psycho that left so many people suffering?

To be perfectly honest, I thought the old Marik had disappeared forever. Maybe _he _was sent to the Shadow Realm as well? God only knows. Okay, _Marik_ only knows!

Oh no!

There it is.

The Winged Dragon of Ra.

It- and I see the evil Marik on its back too!- looms over Yugi and the Pharaoh hungrily. It's going to attack!

'Winged Dragon of Ra, let us destroy the Pharaoh once and for all!' yells Marik, laughing hysterically.

Not if I can help it!

I rush out of the shadows.

'_Yugi_!' I scream.

(Seto's POV)

I look up at the duel...the duel _I _was supposed to be in. I should have been the one to face Marik...and get revenge for what he did to my girl, Rori. While nobody is looking, I reach into my pocket and pull out Rori's sapphire brooch. Occasionally I lift it to my mouth, pretending to cough. I press it to my lips, then place it into my pocket.

If I can't face Marik, I want Yugi to defeat him. I want Marik gone and be the King of Games and to avenge his sister.

I close my eyes for a moment at the thought of my girl suffering. Damn you Marik, damn you-

'_Yugi!_' screams a very familiar voice.

What?

Can it be?

I open my eyes. I gasp along with everybody else.

It _is_ her.

My Rori is back! But how?

Oh, Seto Kaiba what does that matter?! My girl is back and I can't wait to have her back in my arms again.

(Rori's POV)

I can hear gasps all around me. I glance over at Seto. He's as shocked as everybody else, but his eyes are glowing.

I look up at the duel. I laugh at the look on Marik's face. He looks like he's going to wet himself in sheer terror! Wouldn't that be something?!

'What's the matter guys? You all look like you've seen a ghost! Especially _you_ Marik.' I say smiling.

'How is this possible?! You should have been in the Shadow Realm, Aurora Moto!' yells Marik.

'So it _was _you! It was _you_ that attacked Rori, wasn't it Marik?' shouts Seto angrily.

Marik growls down at him and then back at me. 'You were wrong Marik. Nobody can keep Aurora Moto down!' I say. 'And nobody can drag Yugi Moto down either!' I add.

(Pharaoh's POV)

Rori is right. I look at Yugi and he looks at me. 'She's right. We _can _defeat Marik! Together!' rasps Yugi in pain.

(Rori's POV)

I glare up at Marik, then look over at his alter ego. He looks really weak and parts of him have faded away into the darkness.

'Hey Marik! And I'm talking to the one in chains!' I call up. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks down at me. 'Are you seriously gonna let this psychopath keep control of your body, your mind, your _life_? Do you want to spend the rest of your life in the shadows? Let me tell you-I've been there and it's not a pleasant place! If you don't want that, then be strong! _You _have to control _him_ instead of him controlling you!'

(Marik's POV)

Aurora is right. This mad man has been controlling my life ever since I received the Tombkeeper's Initiation all those years ago. It was _he _who took control of my body and sent my father to the Shadow Realm! He has controlled my life long enough! I have to break free!

(Rori's POV)

There is movement in the shadows behind me. Now who's coming up? Is it Mai?

Wait a second...is that Odion?

It is! What is he doing here? This is the first time I've seen him awake since his duel with Joey last night!

In fairness, Odion still looks quite weak, but he also looks determined. 'Dark Spirit, release my Master now!' he orders. Evil Marik just sneers at Odion and with his Millenium Rod knocks Odion against the wall. But to all of our astonishment, Odion struggles back to his feet.

Then, I look up at the dueling arena again and the chained up Marik vanishes. Is he gone for good? Is this the end?

Suddenly Evil Marik screams and the place where his left eye should be is replaced with the other Marik's eye. What is going on here?

'Pharaoh please! You must attack me now!' says Marik. The Pharaoh hesitates for a second but Yugi tells him he has to. So the Pharaoh sends his monsters to attack the Winged Dragon of Ra.

There is huge flash of light and we all hear both Mariks screaming. 'What's happening? Does this mean that Yugi has won?' asks Tea. 'Not quite Tea. Don't forget Marik still has one Life Point left. The Duel's still on.' says Joey.

The light fades away and the Winged Dragon of Ra has vanished. Marik is still standing. Hold on a second, that's the good Marik. They've switched places! All that's left of Evil Marik is his eye.

Good Marik is apologising to the Pharaoh and to all of us for all he has done. Well in my view he should-I'm still a little shaky after those electric shocks!

'I will honour the Ishtar name and surrender this duel.' says Good Marik. He places his hand over his deck willingly.

'No! You can't do this! You still need me!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' yells Evil Marik.

And then he's gone, lost forever in the shadows.

It's over.

The Pharaoh has won.

Joey and I jump onto the podium and Yugi turns back to normal and disappears. Marik turns to me.

'Aurora, I'm truly sorry for what I put you through.' he says. I smile at him. 'Please, it's Rori and I accept your apology.' I tell him. 'Your brooch rightfully belongs to you...Rori. It holds stronger power than you even know yourself.' he says. 'I will tell you more about it later.'

'Sounds great Marik. I would be grateful for that...' I trail off. I've just put my hand in my pocket for my brooch...but it's not there. I scrabble around my neck- I usually wear it on a silver chain. But it's not there.

'Oh no! My brooch is gone! I have to go and find it! I'll see you guys later!' I say jumping off the podium and rushing down the stairs.

_Later..._

I've looked everywhere for my brooch but it's no use. It's gone. What if I never find it?

'Have you lost something?' asks a voice behind me. I turn around. There is Seto, a little smirk on his face. 'Yeah, and I doubt I'll ever find it again.' I tell him. 'I think you might actually.' he says. Seto reaches into his pocket for something.

I almost scream in delight and relief when I see what's in his hand: my sapphire brooch!

Well since there's nobody else here as everyone has gone to the blimp, I _am _free to give him a kiss of gratitude!

When we break apart I ask him 'How can I ever thank you?'

'Kiss me again.' he says nuzzling my nose. So I do just that.

'Rori! Rori, where are you? We've got a _major _problem!' yells a voice in the blimp. We have to break away. 'The island will explode in less than an hour. You must leave with the rest of them. I'll see you soon baby.' says Seto. We kiss one last time and then he rushes off. I put my brooch back on the silver chain and rush back into the blimp.

_Later..._

There's only a few minutes left before the island explodes. But luckily the Master of Plans, Joey Wheeler has found a way to get off the island- there's a helicopter that was supposed to take him to the hospital.

'Come on Rori sweetie! Let's get out of here!' calls Mai who I'm very happy to say is awake again. I grab her hand and she helps me on board the helicopter.

Once we're all in the helicopter, it takes off...just as the island explodes. With Seto and Mokuba still on.

Suddenly we all see something coming out of the smoke. It's...Blue Eyes White Dragon. 'I don't get it.' says Joey.

Wait a second-it's a Blue Eyes jet- with Seto and Mokuba inside.

'Say WHAAAAAAT?!' yells Joey. 'Hey! Surprise, surprise!' says Mokuba.

'Where does he get this stuff?' asks Tristan. 'God only knows.' I say. 'You mean to tell me they were safe the whole time?' gasps Joey. 'Uh...let's be glad it's over.' says Duke.

After a few words, Seto and Mokuba leave us; they've got Kaiba Corp. business to take care of. So they fly off one way and the rest of us head for home.

_Later..._

We all stand on the pier saying our goodbyes. Marik takes me to one side.

'Your brooch holds a very powerful monster Rori. But it also has other powers. It protects you as well from other monsters and from mind control. I tried to control your mind once...but your brooch protected you. If you want to learn more, go to the library and look for this book. It will tell you more.' he says, giving me a slip of paper with the name of a book written on it. 'Ok, thanks a lot Marik.' I tell him with a smile.

So after a few minutes we all head for home. 'Grandpa's gonna be so proud of you Yugi.' I say happily. 'Aw Ro!' says my brother blushing.

We arrive at the Game Shop and push open the door. We start to tell Grandpa about the tournament...but we stop. Because Grandpa looks upset. He's holding a letter.

'Grandpa? What's wrong?' I ask worriedly.

'This is a letter from E.J. Brown Solicitors.' he tells us. 'Your father is suing for your custody.'

**To Be Continued! Sorry I left you all on a cliffhanger! I bet you didn't expect this for an ending! Anyway I'll update again soon! Until then- R&R!**


	27. What Will We Do?

**What Will We Do?**

_**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing!**_

Yugi and I are in the kitchen sitting in silence. We've forgotten about the Battle City excitement and are focused on just one thing: our custody. How in the name of God are we going to get out of this disaster? There is no way that we're moving to Pennslyvania!

But what's really getting to me is this: why now? It's been five years and Richard never came to see us in the last five years. He never called, never wrote any letters, we celebrated five birthdays without him. He never even sent a card. Richard just abandoned us and got on with his life without his children.

So why is he so keen to get us back now all of a sudden?

That's what I just don't understand.

'What are we going to do Ro?' asks Yugi. 'I have no idea.' I answer.

_Three days later..._

My mind is still blank. I have no idea what to do. We haven't told any of the others about this. Tea called last night but Grandpa answered the phone and told her we were too busy to talk.

The Pharaoh appears beside us. 'Pharaoh, do you have any suggestions on what to do?' asks Yugi. The Pharaoh thinks for a few seconds before he answers.

'Well we need to investigate into _why _he wants you back. And to do that we need experienced and professional help.' he says. Yugi and I nod. 'That's a good idea. But where are we going to get the 'experienced and professional help'?' asks Yugi.

I think I know just the place.

_Meanwhile..._

(Seto's POV)

'Mokuba, have you got the designs for the amusement parks?' I call from my office. 'Coming Seto!' answers Mokuba coming in with the papers.

I scan through the sketches then notice something. 'Mokuba what's this?' I ask. My little brother blushes. 'Uh...nothing.' he says quickly. I smirk at that then look down at the picture.

In the design you can see two people standing by a statue of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. One person is tall and standing proud with a firm smile on his face, the other is small and grinning with a wild mane of hair. They're holding hands tightly. I have to smile.

'Sorry Seto! I got a bit carried away with the design. I'll fix it for you.' says Mokuba. But I shake my head. 'Don't do a thing to it. I'm keeping it. I'm pinning it in my bedroom later.' I tell him then smile when I see him blush again.

Just then my answering machine beeps. I push the button. 'What is it?' I say.

'Mr. Kaiba, there's a Ms. Moto on the line requesting to speak to you.' answers the secretary.

_Rori..._

'Patch her through.' I order. 'Yes sir.' There's few seconds pause then I pick up the phone.

'Hello?' I answer.

'Kaiba, I'm really sorry to bother you. I know you must be really busy. But we need your help.' she says quietly. Rori sounds upset.

'I'm listening.' I answer. 'Do you have any experience in soliciting and law?' she asks. 'Of course.' 'Well can you help me and Yugi in a court case? Our custody is under threat.' she tells me.

Uh-oh, I do not like the sound of that. 'Can you and Yugi come to my office on Monday morning at half past one. We can talk about the situation and what we'll do then.' I suggest.

'We'll be there at half past one. See you then Kaiba.' says Rori. 'Goodbye Rori.' I say then I put the phone down.

_At the Game Shop..._

(Rori's POV)

I leave the phone on the counter and turn to Yugi. 'So what did he say?' he asks. 'He's going to help us. But we're going to be leaving school early on Monday.' I tell him. 'Sounds good to me. I'll go ask Grandpa if he'll give us permission slips.' says Yugi.

Once he's gone, I grab my mobile and send Seto a quick text.

_Thanx 4 sayin u'll help us. Really gr8ful xxx_

A few seconds later, my phone buzzes with a reply.

_Anything 4 u baby. Don't worry, we'll get this sorted xxx_

I really hope we will get this sorted out.

_Monday at school..._

Tick...tock... Tick...tock... Tick...tock...

I just can't concentrate. It's French right now and it's almost 1:15. Grandpa gave us permission slips to sign us out then so we'd have 15 minutes to get to Kaiba Corp. Neither Yugi nor I have told the others anything about what's happened. We're going to keep it to ourselves for now.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Tea trying to get my attention. She was brutal today, asking me question after question and saying that she could help with what was wrong.

Well I'm sorry Tea, but for once you need to keep your nose out of our private issues and mind your own business. This is something that Yugi and I need to deal with ourselves with professional help.

The clock reads 1:15. Time to go. I raise my hand to my teacher, Madame Beaufort- I gave her the note before class. She nods and I grab my bag and rush out the door.

Yugi's there at the lockers waiting for me. 'Let's go Ro.' he says. We make a run for it.

'Did you tell Joey or Tristan in Biology?' I ask as we hurry towards Kaiba Corp. 'Nope, didn't say a word. What about Tea?' asks Yugi. 'She did try but I kept my mouth shut.' I say.

At last we reach Kaiba Corp. and we hurry into reception. 'Hello, we're here to see Mr. Kaiba. We have an appointment with him.' I tell the receptionist. 'Name please?' she asks. 'Aurora and Yugi Moto.' 'Please wait over there and I'll tell Mr. Kaiba.' 'Thank you.'

'Do you really think Kaiba will help us Rori?' asks Yugi. 'If anybody had the brains for law and business as well as duelling, Kaiba is your man. He'll be able to help us, I know he will.' I answer.

'Mr Kaiba is ready to see you now. His office is on the top floor. The elevator is down the hall and to the left.' the receptionist tells us. 'Thank you.' I say.

_A few minutes later..._

'Hello Yugi, Rori. Come in and sit down.' says Seto- I mean _Kaiba_; I've got to get back into the habit of calling him Kaiba! Yugi and I sit in front of his desk.

'What's the problem?' asks Kaiba. 'Richard, our father is suing for our custody. And we're curious into why he wants us back now after five years. Do you think you can help us with that?' asks Yugi.

Kaiba listens carefully and nods slowly. 'Yes, I think I can. I might be able to do a little research into your father's life after the divorce. Maybe then we can find out a bit more about his life then.' he suggests. Yugi and I nod slowly. 'That's a good idea.' I answer.

Kaiba turns on his computer. 'What's your father's full name?' he asks. 'Richard Victor Moto.' answers Yugi. Kaiba types in the name and clicks his mouse. He pauses and looks at the results for a moment.

'Yugi, Rori, come look at this.' he says quietly. We get up and look at the screen.

_What...the...hell?..._

'_**Yugi Moto's father: I'm proud of my children.'**_

'_**Interview with Duel Monsters Champion's father.'**_

''_**My children are my life.': Richard Moto on his children Yugi and Aurora Moto.' **_

There are more but what I've just read is enough.

Our father is just using us for publicity.

That's why he wants us back.

He wants us back for his own benefit.

He wants us back for only one thing: money.

'That sick bastard.' I hiss.

'Although I think these are just wrong, I think they could be useful.' says Kaiba. 'How could they be useful Kaiba?' asks Yugi in shock. 'We could show them when this case goes to court. They would work in your grandfather's favour and against your father.' Kaiba explains.

'Ah, I see where this is going. I have to say that is good thinking Kaiba.' I tell him. We'll beat Richard in his own game.

Kaiba prints out five interviews and gives them to Yugi. 'Keep those safe and give them to your grandfather. Let me know when the case is going to court.' he says. 'Thanks a lot Kaiba.' says Yugi.

_Later..._

We're in the kitchen, the interviews and articles spread out on the counter. I still can't believe it. I really can't.

How could our own father do this? How could he use us like this?

We're going to get our own back. Just you wait Richard Moto. Just you wait.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter is...the court case. Until next time...R&R!**


	28. The Court Case

**The Court Case**

_**Hi everybody! The next chapter is up for reading! Now I must warn you, this isn't one of my better chapters but I did the best I could do. Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing except my girl Rori Moto!**_

I stand in front of the mirror, fixing the top button of my shirt hiding my dragon tattoo. I put on my black jacket and black high-heeled shoes. Normally I can't stand wearing high heels but today I have a purpose for wearing them. Because today's the day. The day that we fight for our custody. And Yugi and I are not going to stop until we win.

Yugi comes into the room. He's all dressed up in a black suit, tie knotted neatly, shirt buttoned up. 'Are you ready for this Ro?' he asks nervously. I sigh, trying to calm my nerves. 'Ready as I'll ever be Yugi.' I answer softly.

Just then the phone rings. I answer, saying 'Hello?' 'Are you ready Aurora?' asks a soft voice.

_Seto..._

'Ready.' I answer. 'Good. I will see you and Yugi at the courthouse.' says Seto. Then he whispers 'Everything's going to be alright baby.' I have to smile at that. 'See you at the courthouse Kaiba.' I say, then I put the phone down.

Yugi, Grandpa and I walk down the courthouse in silence. We're all too nervous to speak. I clutch my black leather case tightly. It's got the interviews that Seto- _no Rori, you have to call him Kaiba!_- printed out. Hopefully these will work in Grandpa winning over our custody. At least I hope so.

We pass by Domino High School. We're missing school because of this. We didn't tell either Joey, Tristan or Tea about the custody battle. Joey did call last night wondering where we were but Yugi told him that we had an appointment. Yugi and I decided not to tell the others until all of this was over.

At last we reach the courthouse. My feet are blistered by the time we get there. This is why I don't like wearing high heels!

Seto- _Rori, it's Kaiba!_- is there at the door, waiting for us. 'Ah, young Kaiba. Yugi's been telling me how much you've been helping us in this case. I'm very grateful for your help.' says Grandpa. 'It's my pleasure Mr. Moto. I wanted to do something for you after what happened to your card.' answers Kaiba.

Oh yeah!

How could anybody forget the day when Kaiba tore up Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon card? Well, this is one way to pay Grandpa back.

'It's alright Mr. Kaiba. Thank you again for helping us.' answers Grandpa. At least, Grandpa's being gracious!

_In the courthouse..._

Yugi, Grandpa and I sit down in the front seats. I give Kaiba my case and he takes out the interviews.

Richard is sitting on the other side. There's a woman sitting beside him. A platinum blonde slut wearing a really tight red dress. And when I say tight, I mean _tight_! She's obviously Richard's new wife...and I'm sorry to have to say this but she's our stepmother as well.

'Alright, Richard Victor Moto, you wish to enquire about receiving the custody of your children, Yugi Edward and Aurora Elizabeth. Am I right in saying that?' asks the judge. 'Yes Your Honour.' answers Richard smugly.

'You were previously married to Selena Rose Johnson; divorced in 2000. A year later, Selena died in a plane crash. Custody of Yugi Edward and Aurora Elizabeth went to Solomon Moto, your father.' says the judge, reading out of a file.

'I call on Aurora Elizabeth Moto to speak.' he orders.

Oh no.

I stand up shaking.

'Age?'

'Sixteen.'

'Education?'

'Domino High School.'

'How long have you been living with your grandfather?'

'Five years. After our mother's death, we stayed in Domino Orphanage for a month. Our grandfather took custody of us.'

'Have you ever been left alone by your grandfather?'

'Never. Twice he had to go to hospital but myself and my brother were competing in Duelist Kingdom at the time at the invitation of Maximillian Pegasus. When we returned after the tournament, our grandfather had recovered.'

'Very well. That will all Miss Moto.'

'Thank you Your Honour.' I sit down shaking.

'Nice going Rori.' whispers Yugi.

'Now I call the defense of Solomon Moto to come forward.' orders the judge. Kaiba steps forward. He turns to Richard, interviews in his hand.

'Mr Moto, do you recognise these papers?' he asks. Richard looks at the papers. His face goes white. He recognises them all right!

'What are those papers you are holding Mr. Kaiba?' asks the judge. 'These, Your Honour, are interviews that Richard Moto did recently about his childrens' fame in the Duel Monsters game. He did these interviews without the approval of his children or his father.' explains Kaiba.

The judge takes the interviews and looks at them for a moment. 'There are more interviews on the internet Your Honour. It is in my opinion that Richard Moto only wants custody of his children for their fame.' continues Kaiba.

'That's a damn lie! I would never do that! Never!' yells Richard.

'SILENCE!' shouts the judge. 'Order in the court!'

Richard sits down, shaking with anger. Yugi and I look at each other. I can't remember Richard ever getting as angry before.

'Mr Kaiba, how many more articles like these ones you have showed me are on the internet?' asks the judge. 'I can't be sure Your Honour but I think around ten or maybe more.' answers Kaiba.

'Richard Moto did you ever make contact with your children after your divorce?' asks the judge. 'Yes Your Honour.' answers Richard.

'Your Honour may I speak?' asks Yugi. 'You may.' 'Our father only contacted us recently to say that he wanted us to come and live with him. Before that, he never contacted us or visited us.' says Yugi. Good going Yugi.

'I see. Is that true Mr. Moto?' asks the judge. 'Yes but only because I have been so busy at work.' answers Richard. 'Busy at work'? Yeah right.

The judge is silent for a moment then says 'The court is taking a fifteen minute recess. In the meantime, discussions will be held over this case.'

We all file out of the courtroom in silence. I say that I need some air and I head for the door.

'Rori, wait!'

Kaiba catches up with me and grabs my wrist. I turn to face him. Since nobody else is around, he pulls me into his arms, placing my head against his chest.

'It's going to be okay sweetheart. I promise you that. Please don't worry Rori.' he murmurs into my hair. 'I hope to God that you're right Seto. I hope to God that you're right.' I answer, sighing deeply.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

We all file back into the courtroom silently. This is it. The big moment.

The judge comes out and sits down. 'The decision has been made.' he starts. My stomach tightens into a knot.

This is it.

'We have decided to grant full custody of Yugi Edward and Aurora Elizabeth to Solomon Moto.' he announces.

YES!

Thank God!

We're staying in Domino!

Everyone leaves the courtroom in silence but once outside Yugi and I hug one another in delight. We're staying with Grandpa where we belong!

I turn to Kaiba. He's softly smiling at me. 'Well done Rori.' he whispers. 'Thanks.' I answer.

I see Richard and his slut of a wife get into a car. He's got a face like thunder at the moment.

Serves him fucking right!

'Let's go home kids. I say we have pizza to celebrate!' says Grandpa happily. Sounds great to me!

**To Be Continued! Next chapter, Rori gets into a fight with someone. Who is it? Well R&R and I'll reveal in the next chapter! **


	29. Fight With a Friend

**Fight With a Friend**

_**Hey everybody! Now Rori is going to get in a fight with someone. In response to kaia, it's not any of your guesses but you've given me a great idea! And guys, please say if you don't like the fight. If you don't like who it is that Rori gets in the fight with, I'm really sorry. I own nothing except my girl Rori Moto.**_

'Do you think we should tell the others about what happened?' asks Yugi as we walk to school the next day. 'Yeah I think we should.' I agree. Neither of us can still believe that we're staying in Domino City!

'Hey Yugi! Rori!' greets Joey from his balcony as we walk past his block of flats. 'Hey Joey! Coming down?' shouts Yugi. 'I'm comin'! Keep your pants on!' answers Joey running down the stairs.

'So where were you two these last few days? Your Gramps said ya had some sort of appointment.' says Joey. 'Well, you could say that.' starts Yugi. 'Let's just say it had something to do with a man named Richard Victor Moto.' I add. 'Say what? Don't tell me he's back!' says Joey. 'Well he _was, _but thanks to Kaiba, he's gone and this time for good!' I say. 'And we're staying in Domino City where we belong!' adds Yugi.

'Awright! As much as I hate Kaiba, I have to give him credit for helping ya!' cheers Joey. 'Absolutely! Now come on! We're gonna be late!' I say.

_At school..._

'Hey Ro!' calls Tristan running down the corridor. I'm at my locker, sorting out my books. 'Hey Tristan! What's up?' I say happily. 'Hey Rori, there's auditions for the annual talent show coming up. You should go for it-you're a great singer!' he tells me. I roll my eyes. 'I'll give it a shot but I'm not gonna get through.' I say.

We head into class and collapse into our seats. 'Class we have a new student starting today. Jesse Roberts.' announces Miss Chono. Immediately nearly all of the girls start squealing. _Nearly _all. All but me. And Margaret Lawson for some reason.

I take a look at the new boy.

Hmm…if you saw him, you might like the look of him but I don't. Dark green eyes, short witchy black hair, devilish grin. Nope, don't like the look of him. And besides, I already have a boyfriend- a much better boyfriend even if he is a secret one!

I look over at Margaret Lawson. She doesn't look at all impressed with the new boy; she actually looks a little scared of him. I wonder why…

_After class…_

I'm heading out of English class when I see Margaret. I might as well ask her what's wrong. 'Hey Margaret!' I call. She turns round. 'Oh hi Rori.' she says. 'Margaret are you okay? You acted a little strange when new boy came this morning. Is everything alright?' I ask. Margaret pauses for a second then answers.

'Rori, can I trust you with something?' she asks. 'Absolutely.' I answer. 'Is Art your next class?' 'Yeah.' 'Good, so is mine. We'll have some time to talk.'

'Do you like the look of Jesse Roberts?' asks Margaret. 'No way. I like someone else but that's all I'm gonna say.' I say truthfully. 'Good Rori. You shouldn't like him at all. He was my ex-boyfriend at my last school. He kept pressuring me to do…well you know….with him. So we did do it eventually one night after leaving a club and he dumped me the next day.' she tells me. I'm in shock.

'But I'm not his only victim Rori. He's done this to many girls. They do the deed; he dumps them the next day. This one girl, she got pregnant by him but he just told her to fuck off, he didn't want to know. He also said that she was a slut and she would do it with any guy that came along.' she continues.

Oh…my…God…

'Seriously?' I manage to say. Margaret nods sadly. 'It's all true. So you'd better get away from Jesse Roberts, Rori. I made a huge mistake and I don't want anyone else to make the same mistakes that I made.' she says.

'Thanks for letting me know Margaret. And I'm sorry for what he did to you.' I say softly. 'It's okay Rori. It's not your fault. Just promise me you'll keep away from that bastard.' she answers. 'I swear. Now come on. We're gonna be late. And you know what Mr. Carney's like if we're late!' I say.

_Lunchtime…_

I still can't stop thinking about what Margaret told me about Jesse Roberts. I can't believe the nerve of that bastard. How he could use so many girls like that? Not to mention the pregnancy!

I'm staying well away from him no questions asked!

'Hey Rori! We're over here!' calls Duke from a table. Yugi, Joey and Tristan are there too. 'Coming guys!' I call. I grab some chicken salad and a bottle of water, and then hurry over to the table.

'So Rori, what ya think of the new guy, Jesse Roberts?' asks Joey cheekily. 'Don't like the look of him. He looks….' I stop, trying to think of a good word to describe him. 'Weird?' suggests Tristan. I nod. 'Yeah, you could say that.' I agree.

'Guys!' shrieks Tea, rushing over to the table. 'What's up Tea?' asks Yugi. 'You'll never guess what happened!' she squeals. 'What?' badgers Duke. 'Jesse Roberts asked me out tonight!' she announces.

Oh…shit.

'Oh my God. He was my partner in Chemistry and he told me how beautiful I am and he asked me out to the arcade tonight! Isn't it fantastic?' says Tea. Oh boy.

'Tea, I don't think you should go out with Jesse Roberts.' I say gently. She blinks at me. 'Why shouldn't I do out with him Rori? He's so hot!' she says. 'Yeah…' I say slowly.

'What's the matter Rori? Upset that he didn't ask _you_ out?' asks Tea. Huh, yeah right. 'You should be used to it. No boy would ever ask you out anyway.' she adds nastily. What?!

'Tea! Don't say that!' snaps Yugi in shock. 'But it's true.' answers Tea. 'She's just jealous that Jesse asked _me _out instead of _her_!'

'_Shut up! Shut up!'_ I say, thumping my fist against the table. 'I'm not fucking jealous of you Tea Gardner! But I know that Jesse Roberts is a pervert and a player and if you go out with him, you're gonna get hurt. Bad.'

Tea just splutters at that. 'Like Tea Gardner could get hurt by a boy that's so frickin' gorgeous! Get real Aurora Moto! You're just so jealous of me now that I have a hot boyfriend and you don't. Why am I even friends with you anyway? Well screw you, I'm out of here!' She starts to move off then turns and looks back.

'You coming boys?' she asks sweetly. I wait for them to get up and follow her out of the canteen.

None of them move.

'No way Tea. I'm stayin' right here.' says Joey. 'Me too.' adds Tristan. 'And me.' says Duke.

'Humph.' grunts Tea. Then she says 'Are you coming Yugi?'

But Yugi stays where he is. 'I thought we were friends Tea, but I won't let you disrespect my sister like this. So I'm staying.' he says.

'So you'd all rather stay with her? Really? Oh you make me sick the whole damn lot of you!' shouts Tea and she stomps out of the canteen.

There's silence for a moment. Then I turn awkwardly towards the others. 'I'm sorry guys. I just wanted to warn her, what kind of person Jesse Roberts really is.' I say sadly.

Joey reaches out and pats my hand. 'It's alright Rori. You were just trying to be a good friend.' he says. 'Thanks Joey.' I answer.

'How do you know so much about Jesse Roberts anyway?' asks Tristan. 'If I tell you, will you guys promise not to tell anyone else?' I ask. 'Promise.' says Duke.

So I tell them about Margaret and what Jesse did with her and many other girls and about abandoning a girl who was pregnant with his child. When I finish, they are dumb-struck.

'Tea is going to get screwed. Bad.' says Yugi. I sigh and nod. 'Well she chose to go out with Jesse Roberts and now she's gonna have to pay the price.' I say. 'Yep, you're right Ro. And she'll have no one to blame but herself.' adds Joey.

_Final bell…_

Tea's still ignoring us. She's been hanging around with Jesse Roberts and his new gang of friends all afternoon. She's going home with him now.

Well good luck to you Tea. Just don't come crying to me when he dumps you.

Yugi and I say goodbye to Joey and we head home to the Game Shop. 'I'm sorry about what happened Yugi. I know you and Tea have been friends for so long.' I say. 'It's okay Rori. Tea's not a friend if she disrespects my family.' answers Yugi.

'You know Rori, Tristan was telling me about the talent show coming up. You really should try out. You're a fantastic singer.' he says. I think about it for a few seconds then I make my decision.

'Alright Yug. I'll give it a shot.' I say.

Later, after dinner, I'm flicking through the songs on my iPod when I notice something. I click Play and listen for a few moments. Then I smile.

Because I know just what song I'm going to sing….

**To Be Continued. I bet none of you expected this! I'm sorry to everyone who likes Tea Gardner but I'm keeping her out of the story for now. And because of that, I'm also going to change the Waking the Dragons saga that's coming up very soon. Next chapter is the talent show. And I have the **_**perfect**_** song for Rori to sing. I'm not saying what it's called. But I will say that it's a song by Demi Lovato. And you're welcome to leave a guess into what song it is!**

**Until next time-R&R!**


	30. Heart Attack

**Heart Attack**

_**Hey guys! Chapter 30- can't believe I've gotten this far! In response to QueenAnju: you got it right, the song is... **_**Heart Attack! **_**And things are going to get physical in this chapter! I own nothing but my girl Rori Moto. **_

It's the night of the talent show. I'm going to sing tonight. And I have the perfect song to sing tonight.

Tea's going to be dancing tonight. She's still not talking to any of us and has been hanging onto Jesse Roberts all week. Well, as I said before good luck to her. But she's going to have to pay the consequences.

I move to head backstage. 'See you later Rori and good luck.' says Yugi. 'See you Yugi.' I say pushing open the door.

_Later..._

I wait around backstage for my cue. It's Tea's turn and she saunters onstage wearing a sparkly pink ballet dress and pink ballet shoes. I turn away and go over the song again in my head.

'Hey there beautiful.' says a voice behind me. I turn around.

Oh shit.

It's Jesse Roberts.

'What do you want?' I ask coolly.

'Just wanted to wish you luck in your performance tonight. If you want, we could go out and celebrate afterwards.' he says.

What?

Is he trying to hit on me?

'No chance in hell.' I answer. 'Now fuck off.' He stares at me

for a few seconds then he storms off.

What kind of guy is he? Besides he's got Tea all to himself so he'd better not mess with any other girl.

Especially not me.

'Aurora Moto, you're next.' says the stage manager. Yikes, here we go!

'Our next performer is a lovely lady with a powerful voice. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Aurora Moto!' the announcer booms into the microphone.

The stage manager throws me a microphone and then the curtains open.

The music starts to play. Taking a deep breath, I start to sing.

'_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll _

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels _

_Yes, you make me so nervous_

_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, oh, oh, oh, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, oh, oh, oh, so I'm _

_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you. Make me so nervous_

_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, oh, oh, oh, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, oh, oh, oh, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off in a run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into fla-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ames!_

_You make me glow, oh, oh, oh, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack.'_

The song finishes and I put the microphone down. Then the applause starts. The lights go up and I can see the audience.

Many people are standing up and clapping. There are many people cheering as well. 'Way to go Rori!' I hear Joey yell.

There they are, near the front, whooping like maniacs! And just a few rows behind them is a tall brown-haired boy with beautiful blue eyes, smiling up at me.

I take a bow and then the curtain closes.

Wow, I have to admit that that performance went very well.

I head backstage on top of the world.

But then everything comes crashing down.

Because Tea comes storming over- and she looks really, really, _really _angry.

'You slut! You scheming, lying, cheating little slut!' she screams, slapping me across the face.

'Ouch! Tea, what the hell is wrong with you?' I ask in confusion.

'You were trying to steal my boyfriend! Jesse told me how you tried to chat him up, how you were flirting with him and everything!' she screeches. Behind her, I see Jesse sneering at me.

That little snake! He tried to put what happened earlier all on me, like it's my fault! I'm gonna kill him!

'I wasn't trying to steal your stupid boyfriend Tea! Now get lost!' I say crossly.

I try to walk off but then, suddenly-

'_Oooooooowwwwww!' _I scream.

Tea nearly yanked my hair out of my scalp.

Right, that's it.

I whip round and shove Tea to the ground, smirking when she lands flat on her arse. But then she jumps up and punches me in the face. I give her a sharp kick in the stomach and she releases her grip.

But then she does something that I will never forgive her for.

Tea reaches out and snatches my mother's brooch from my neck. 'Give it back!' I scream, throwing myself at her, sending us both to the ground.

She scratches her nails hard against my cheek, pressing her knee hard against my stomach. But I can get her.

There is _no way in hell_ that she's taking my mother's brooch.

I slam her head against the floor and she groans and drops Mom's brooch. I grab it quickly and stand up. I look at my ex-friend and hiss at her.

'If you ever dare try and take my mother's brooch again Tea Gardner, I will tear your heart out and burn it for everyone to see.'

I turn to her 'boyfriend'. 'And that goes for you too, Jesse Roberts. Try to hit on me again and you are _so fucking dead_!' I growl.

Then wiping my bloody cheek, I turn and rush out the door.

'Rori! What happened to you?!' shouts Yugi. 'Tea.' I say shortly.

'Well that figures! Little bitch!' says Joey angrily.

'Don't worry guys, I'll be fine.' I say weakly. 'You were fantastic earlier tonight Ro.' says Tristan trying to cheer me up. 'Thanks Tristan.' I smile. 'C'mon Rori. Let's go home and get you cleaned up.' says Yugi. 'Alright, let's go.' I answer.

The boys turn away for a second to get their coats. A voice leans in to whisper in my ear. 'Are you sure you're alright sweetheart?' I smile softly. 'I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Honestly, I'm alright.' I whisper, turning round to face him.

'Did you sing that song about me by the way?' asks Seto, raising his eyebrow in amusement. 'No! It's just that I've been addicted to the song since it was released.' I assure him. He smirks at that. 'I'll see you soon baby. You go home and get some rest. I'll text you later.' he whispers. I smile. 'See you soon.' I whisper.

Seto disappears into the darkness and the boys come back. 'Ready to go Rori?' asks Duke. 'We'll get you cleaned up in no time.' 'Thanks guys. Let's go home.' I say.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter is the beginning of my new favorite part of Yu-Gi-Oh!- Waking the Dragons! I can't like the Virtual World arc anymore 'cause I happened in that arc. And no doubt, you all know who and what I'm talking about. Coming soon: the return of...guess who? Until next time- R&R!**


	31. A New Evil

**A New Evil**

_**Hi there guys! Finally the beginning of the Waking the Dragons saga! I've been looking forward to this saga for **_**ages**_**! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter. (It takes place a little while after the previous chapter, so please take note.) Enjoy! I own nothing except my girl, Rori Moto!**_

It's been a hectic three months since the talent show. Let me tell you that. I've done so much since then. I've been busy with school work, helping Grandpa in the Game Shop, hanging out with the guys, secret dates with Seto, (_very_ sweet secret dates though!) and my job. Oh, I never told you about my job!

I've got a job at Domino Zoo.

Well, I love animals and there were vacancies there anyway! I mostly help out with the lions. Don't worry, they're actually really gentle- especially when I give them steaks!

Just a couple of weeks after I started working at the zoo, the lioness Mila gave birth to her first cub, a son. My boss, Judy, decided to call him Simba- after _The Lion King._ She's given me the job of looking after him. Simba's really cute and follows me around all the time!

I only work at the zoo on Fridays and Saturdays at the moment and today's only Tuesday so until then it's school, homework and grumpy teachers!

But today is different. For some reason Yugi left school early today without telling me why. What's up with him? He's been acting a little weird lately.

I'm up on the roof of the school, working on my Art project when I hear someone calling me.

'Rori!'

It's Joey. And Tristan's with him too.

'Hey guys!' I greet, closing my sketchbook. 'Hey Ro. Have you seen Yugi?' asks Tristan. 'He left just before Alegbra.' I tell them. 'You can't blame him for that!' jokes Tristan. I have to laugh at that. 'No you can't.' I say.

Then something hits me.

I think I know where Yugi's gone.

_A little while later..._

'Come on boys! No doubt Yugi's gone to the museum!' I say as we run. 'Slow down Rori; I've got a stitch!' whines Joey. 'Me too!' complains Tristan. I shake my head. 'You guys need to exercise more!' I laugh, rushing ahead of them.

Just as I suspected, I can see a spiky haired boy, up ahead, heading straight for Domino Museum.

'Hey Yugi!' I call.

He turns around and sees us.

Oh hold on, it's the Pharaoh. Now I know what he's up to!

'There you are! We were wondering where you were.' I say. 'There's something I need to do and it could be dangerous. I just didn't want to put any of you in danger.' the Pharaoh tells us.

'Oh come on Pharaoh! We've survived so many other dangers already! I think we can all survive visiting a giant Egyptian stone!' I laugh. 'Rori's right! Besides we're not walking through a giant sea of snakes! We're visiting a museum!' adds Joey.

The Pharaoh has to smile at that! 'Alright! Let's go inside!' he says.

We all head inside and down the steps to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. We all stand in front of the main stone in silence.

The Pharaoh pulls out the Egyptian God Cards and holds them up in front of the stone. 'Are you sure about this?' I ask cautiously. 'Quite sure Aurora.' he answers. 'It's Rori!' 'Sorry.'

The Egyptian God cards begin to glow. Joey, Tristan and I wait in silence, wondering what's going to happen next.

All of a sudden, ice shoots up and covers the Egyptian stone. 'What the heck?' I gasp. Then the Egyptian God cards start releasing bolts of magic. The Pharaoh screams and clutches his hand holding the cards.

'For God's sake man! Drop the bloody cards!' I tell him. 'I- can't- let- go!' stammers the Pharaoh.

Suddenly there's a scream from outside.

'What's goin' on?' asks Joey. 'Come on!' I say, running up the steps. We all run out of the museum and skid to a halt.

'Holy shit.' I gasp. 'No kiddin' agrees Tristan.

There are Duel Monsters _everywhere!_

Dragons flying around, monsters climbing buildings and others attacking cars and terrorising people!

'Someone's Duel Disk must have gone haywire!' says Tristan. 'It would take more than that to do something like this.' I say. 'I suggest we go straight to the source.' says Joey. 'Good idea. Let's go and pay Kaiba a visit.' agrees the Pharaoh.

As we run down the pavement we see Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor up ahead. They don't seem to notice what's going on around the city.

'Heh, heh, heh, heh. The age of destruction is here.' says Weevil. 'Soon your souls will be offered to the great beast.' adds Rex. What are they on about?!

'Forget about them for now. C'mon we gotta go pay Kaiba a visit.' says Joey, so we move on.

But when we get to Kaiba Corp. the front door is swarmed by reporters.

'Oh fuck. Looks like we're not gonna see Kaiba.' I say in disappointment. 'No kiddin' agrees Joey. 'What do we do now?' asks Tristan. 'Let's go home for now. Maybe we'll find out more about what's going on later.' I say.

_Later at the Game Shop..._

In the time we've waited for news about what's happening, we've done our homework, changed our clothes and had dinner. Joey and Tristan have come over and now we're all watching TV. The news has come on.

'We now turn to a live Kaiba Corp. press conference where gaming company president Seto Kaiba will make a statement.' says the reporter. 'About time.' says the Pharaoh.

'We've done extensive testing of our holographic simulation systems. Now I can confirm without question that these sightings are unrelated to Kaiba Corp. Our virtual technology is working perfectly!' says Seto. I see the look in his eyes. He's telling the truth.

'He's bluffing. What else could be the cause of all these virtual monster sightings?' says Tristan. 'Unless of course-and I can't believe I'm saying this- but maybe the monsters are real.' I suggest. 'Actually I was just thinking the same thing.' agrees the Pharaoh.

Suddenly there's a crash and then we hear Grandpa cry out. 'Grandpa!' I shriek. The Pharaoh changes back into Yugi and we rush into the shop.

Oh no! The shop's been trashed and Grandpa's been hurt!

'Grandpa are you okay? What happened?' I ask helping him up. 'They're gone...they're gone...' he gasps. 'Who's gone Grandpa?' asks Yugi. 'Your cards...your rarest cards...' rasps Grandpa. 'You mean the Egyptian God Cards? You can't be serious!' I say in shock.

'Who did this?!' demands Joey, but Grandpa slumps to the ground in exhaustion. 'I'll find 'em!' says Joey rushing out the door. 'Joey, come back!' I shout.

I help Grandpa onto the couch. 'Rest now Grandpa.' I say gently.

'Guys, you might wanna come out and see this!' calls Joey. Yugi, Tristan and I rush outside.

Oh holy Jesus. It's Obelisk the Tormentor. Then Slifer and Ra appear alongside him. What the heck is going on here?

Suddenly light shines down on us all. It's three motorcyclists. And no doubt they've got the Egyptian God Cards!

'If you want your cards back, you'll have to follow us!' says the middle motorcyclist. And the next second they're off, zooming off down the motorway.

'Come on! We've gotta go after them if we wanna get the Egyptian God cards back!' I say. 'You're right Ro. C'mon let's go!' says Tristan. Yugi changes back into the Pharaoh. 'Alright, let's go.' he says.

_A little while later..._

The three motorcyclists have led us to a derelict building. 'Figures those biker freaks would lead us here!' says Joey as we reach the rooftop. 'Yeah, but I don't see them anywhere.' I say, looking around.

Suddenly we hear a laugh from high above. 'Look, up there!' says Tristan pointing up from an abandoned crane. 'Is that one of those biker guys?' asks Joey. I squint to get a closer look. 'I don't think so. I don't think any of those guys were wearing a hooded robe.' I say.

The hooded figure jumps down from the crane and lands in front of the Pharaoh. 'I have something you want- the Egyptian God cards. And you have something I want- your soul.' he says.

_Say what?_

'The only way to win your cards back is to beat me in a duel!' says the hooded man. He activates a very weird-looking Duel Disk. So the Pharaoh activates his own Duel Disk and the duel begins.

The Pharaoh plays Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode. Then he sets a card face down and his turn's done.

'I hope he'll be alright.' I say softly. 'Don't worry Ro. There's a reason they call Yugi the King of Games- the guy almost never loses!' says Joey. Well, that's true at least.

The robed freak plays Marauding Captain and then comes another monster called Shadow Tamer with 800 Attack Points. So far, in my opinion, this guy's not putting up a good fight.

But then everything changes.

'I'm about to play a card more powerful than all three of the Egyptian God cards- the Seal of Orichalchos!' he says.

_Huh?_

'Seal of Ori-what?' I say confused. 'I've never heard of that card before.' says Joey.

The man plays this new card and a large green ring comes down from the sky. It forms around the duel and a six-pointed star forms. A blast of energy shoots out, sending the rest of us flying backwards!

'Woah! Ouch!' I groan, landing flat on my back. Joey and Tristan moan beside me. 'My friends!' cries the Pharaoh. He tries to run to use but the new card stops him from leaving. 'The Seal of Orichalchos prevents us from exiting and others from entering. When the duel is over, only the victor can leave. The loser's soul remains locked in the seal.' explains the man.

Woah, mama! This 'seal' thing is on his forehead and his eyes are now glowing bright red. I don't like the look of this.

The guy goes on to say that thanks to this 'Seal of Orichalchos', his monsters get a 500 point boost. The seal form on his monsters' foreheads and their eyes glow bright red as well.

I don't know anything about this new card, but I do know that if Yami doesn't figure a way out of this, he's in a whole lot of trouble!

Yami's Beta is destroyed thanks to Marauding Captain but then he activates Soul Rope and summons Gamma the Magnet Warrior. 'You'll have to do better than that Pharaoh. I'll set one card face down and end my turn.' says the man.

Joey, Tristan and I make our way back to the duel. Apart from a few bruises, I think we survived that tumble!

Yami summons another Magnet Warrior, this time Alpha the Magnet Warrior. But this in turn, sets off the man's face-down card, Hidden Soldiers. Now he can summon Makyura the Destructor- which gets a 500 point power boost thanks to this 'seal'.

Yami plays Shallow Grave and brings back Beta the Magnet Warrior. Now that he has three Magnet Warriors on the field, he can fuse them together to form Valkyron the Magna Warrior, a very powerful monster with 3500 Attack Points!

Valkyron destroys the Marauding Captain and the crazy freak's down to 2200 Life Points. 'Congratulations. I haven't faced a challenge like this in some time. But in the end, you'll meet the same fate as all of my victims, Pharaoh!' he says.

'Don't worry Yugi. Your monster's got 3500 Attack Points. The only thing that could beat that is an Egyptian God Card!' says Joey. Then he freezes.

I look at him.

He looks at me.

We look at Tristan.

He looks at us.

'Uh-oh.' we all say in unison.

'I'll defeat you Pharaoh with your own Egyptian God card! First, I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Marauding Captain. Then I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon... the all powerful Obelisk the Tormentor!' yells the man.

Obelisk the Tormentor rises up on the field, towering over us all. The seal thing forms on its head, so now it's got 4500 Attack Points!

'Holy Mother of God.' I whisper. 'How is he gonna win now?' gasps Tristan.

Obelisk attacks and destroys Valkyron which causes Yami's Life Points to drop to 2000. 'It'll take more than that to take my pal down!' shouts Joey. 'Come on Yugi! You beat Obelisk before and I've no doubt that you can do it again!' I call. Yami plays Graceful Charity and sets Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode. That's all he can do for now. But the man destroys Gazelle easily with Obelisk. Now Yami's in trouble!

'The Age of Destruction is here and the Earth shall soon be shrouded in darkness! The Pharaoh's soul will fuel the force that devastates mankind!' says the man. 'What do you mean?' asks Yami. 'A great beast is now awakening from its ancient slumber to complete what it began centuries ago! But before the beast can arise, it must absorb enough souls.' explains the man.

'Hold on a second- didn't we hear some of this stuff before?' I ask. 'You're right- didn't Rex and Weevil say something like that earlier?' says Joey. Oh yeah! 'Who are you?' asks Yami.

'Somebody's got a lot of questions!' says a voice. We all look up. It's the biker freaks from earlier! 'Hey! Who do you guys think you are?!' yells Joey. 'We're soul collectors.' says the largest one, holding up another Seal of Orichalchos card.

'You mean like, you trap souls in your 'Seal of Orichalchos' cards?' I ask. 'Exactly. You're catching on a lot faster than your friend the Pharaoh.' he answers. 'That chick's got brains as well as looks.' says the middle biker. 'Really? You wanna come down here and try me handsome?' I call, raising an eyebrow. 'That could be arranged beautiful!' he calls grinning. 'Shut up Valon.' says the redhead.

Yami plays Monster Reborn to bring back Valkyron then orders him to dissassemble back into the three Magnet Warriors. Then he plays Brave Attack. If I'm right, the attack points of all three of Yami's monsters are added up and then they attack. The difference in their power is taken away from the opponent's Life Points when its monster is destroyed.

'Let's see...Alpha has 1400 points...then his Beta's got 1700 points...er...Rori help me out here please!' begs Joey. 'That's a total of 3100. He needs 1400 more points in order to destroy Obelisk- and his Gamma has 1500.' I say.

With their combined power, the three magnet warriors are able to destroy Obelisk the Tormentor! 'Aw yeah!' yells Joey. 'Nice going Yugi!' I call. But the duel is far from over yet!

The man plays Card of Sanctity which lets them both draw six cards. Yami plays Watapon (its special ability allows it to be summoned immediately after it has been drawn). The man plays Warrior Dai Grephar whose power is increased thanks to that Orichalchos card. But then Yami activates Dark Renewal which lets him sacrifice Watapon and Warrior Dai Grephar in order to summon...Dark Magician!

But hang on- I don't remember Dark Magician being played before in this duel. Oh, I remember now- Yami must have discarded Dark Magician when he played Graceful Charity.

Yami attacks with the Dark Magician but unfortunately the man activates a face down card called Shield Wall which creates four monsters to protect himself. One is destroyed by the Dark Magician. Damnit! Then he activates Bronze Knight which lets him summon three more monsters to the field.

'Hold on-you have six monsters!' says Yami. 'That's cheatin' pal! Page three of the Duelist Handbook clearly states; only five monsters per duelist can be played!' yells Joey. 'You need to get a new rulebook- the Seal of Orichalchos doubles the amount of monsters a duelist can play.' says the largest biker.

'I think that spells 'Not good at all.'' I say in shock. 'Totally Ro.' agrees Tristan. Yami sets two cards face down and plays Queen's Knight in Defense Mode. Then he activates one of his face-down cards, Dust Tornado which he uses on the Seal of Orichalchos. That'll work no bother!

Or...maybe not.

Because when the Dust Tornado fades away...the Seal of Orichalchos is still there! 'Tell me that didn't just happen!' I gasp. 'That didn't just happen!' says Joey.

'The Seal of Orichalchos is too powerful to be destroyed by a measly trap card!' laughs the largest biker.

This card's even more powerful than I thought. It can increase monsters' attack power by 500 points, it can't be destroyed and it can trap peoples' souls. What more is there to this card?

The man plays the magic card, The Warrior Returning Alive which brings back his Warrior Dai Grepher which power is increased by 500 thanks to the Seal of Orichalchos. And then its power is increased by another 800 because the guy plays another card called Allied Forces. It also increases his knights as well.

Now his Warrior Dai Grepher is stronger than the Dark Magician. He's destroyed and Yami's Life Points drop to 1500. Then the knights fly out to destroy the Queen's Knight. 'Queen Knight escape!' orders Yami. The Queen Knight vanishes.

'Thanks to my face-down card, Magical Academy, I can replace my Queen's Knight with this card- the Dark Magician Girl!' says Yami. Her attack points are raised by 500 thanks to Magical Academy and another 300, thanks to Dark Magician in the Graveyard. 'A few extra points won't help against my warriors!' says the man.

Yami has to draw a card. I pray to St. Joan of Arc that this will be the card he needs.

It is! Yami plays Diffusion Wave Motion which allows him to destroy all of the enemy's monsters with Dark Magician Girl and the rest of the man's Life Points!

'I lost!' gasps the man. 'He did it! Nice going Yugi!' I call.

'Now hand over the Egyptian God Cards!' orders Yami. 'Never! Those cards are ours!' gasps the man. He tosses Obelisk to the bikers.

Then something unbelievable happens.

The Seal of Orichalchos shrinks around the man and suddenly a green vortex forms in the sky. 'No! Please! Forgive me master!' the man yells. The vortex vanishes and the man collapses. I guess that means his soul is gone now. The bikers are leaving now.

'Stop! Give me back the God Cards!' yells Yami. 'You have defeat all three of us if you want your cards back.' says the largest biker. 'But just for being such a good sport...' he says.

Two green orbs fly into his hands and he sends them out into the city. I can vaguely hear Rex and Weevil screaming like little wimps as they disappear.

'Get down here so I can kick your butts!' threatens Joey. The guy from earlier- Valon, I think?- says 'This one reminds me of meself- only dumber and not as attractive. Toying with that guy's gonna be fun!' Then they leave, taking the Egyptian God Cards with them.

The man is still not moving. Yami picks up the card that's lying next to him. 'It's true- the man's soul has been trapped in the Seal of Orichalchos card. But where did this power come from?' he asks.

I notice something else on the ground. It's a necklace with a small glowing green crystal attached to it. I pick it up. 'Maybe this could help?' I suggest showing it to the Pharaoh. 'Is this associated with dark magic?' murmurs the Pharaoh.

'I say we continue the investigation tomorrow. It's gettin' late.' says Joey. I look down at my watch. 'You're right. Come on, let's go home.' I say.

_Later that night..._

I can't sleep. I stare up at the ceiling, thinking about all that's happened.

Who really caused those monsters to terrorize everybody around the world? And what's with that Seal of Orichalchos card? Who's the person behind it?

I hope we find all the answers soon. We're starting our investigation first thing tomorrow after school. Maybe Bug Boy and Dino Brain might be able to give us a few answers...if we ask them _nicely_...

**To Be Continued. Next chapter, the gang encounter Professor Hawkins...and Rori is given something unbelievable from a close friend. Plus, in the next chapter somebody's going to make a surprise appearance, but I'm keeping the identity a secret. But you're welcome to leave a guess at who it is. You and Rori will find out who it is very soon! Until next time-R&R!**


	32. A New Card, A New Enemy

**A New Card, A New Enemy**

_**Hi there everyone! Here is the next chapter of the story! Now, in response to QueenAnju, the mystery person is not Yugi and Rori's father. He's gone and this time for good. And they will find out about Rori and Seto soon but not quite yet. At Littlecosma001, that is a good idea. Valon and Rori will get along well depite being on different sides, but Rori is still very in love with Seto. However she and Valon will get very friendly! The mystery person is someone you may remember from the earlier chapters. That's all I'm saying for now! Now please read on! I own nothing but my girl Rori Moto!**_

'Hey! What do you think you're doing?!' yells Rex as Joey throttles him. Tristan has Weevil in his grasp as well. Now for the interrogation.

'Alright you two. Tell us what you did yesterday!' I demand.

'Uh...okay. Yesterday, I got up and I went to the bathroom...' says Rex. 'No you imbeciles! I meant what happened when you dueled that hooded guy with the weird looking duel disk!' I say in frustration.

'Oh...okay. Yesterday, we ran into that hooded freak...' starts Rex. 'He raised up his duel disk and activated it. He told us to stand up and face him...' continues Weevil. 'And then we dueled. The guy crushed Weevil like a cockroach! But the guy played this weird card. The Seal of...Something.' says Rex.

'The Seal of Orichachos?' asks Yugi. 'That's right.' answers Weevil. 'Did this guy mention anything about stealing the Egyptian God Cards?' asks Yugi. 'No...why?' says Rex suspiciously.

'Well, the Egyptian God Cards were stolen.' Yugi admits. 'But we're gonna get 'em back one-two-three!' Joey says to them. 'Come on guys, let's get out of here!' I say and we walk off. 'Let us know if you see three biker-looking freaks!' calls Joey behind us.

'Okay, let me sum this up: first, things got freaky at the museum, then monsters started appearing all around the world and a gang of bikers is stealing people's souls with a Duel Monsters card!' says Tristan. 'That's one way of putting it Tristan. But what we still need to know is: who is the person that's behind all of what's happening?' I say. 'What I wanna know is why does all this weird stuff happen to us?' asks Joey. 'It probably has a thing for us Joey.' I say. 'Probably.' he agrees.

'Yugi!' calls a voice. It's a blonde haired girl with glasses rushing towards us. She flings herself at Yugi and almost strangles him! 'I'm sorry, do we know you?' I ask. 'Don't you remember me?' she asks, showing us a card.

It's the Ties of Friendship.

'Wait a second..._Rebecca Hawkins?!' _I say in shock. 'WHAT!? It's that brat with the teddy bear!' yells Joey. 'No, she just traded her teddy bear for glasses.' says Tristan.

'I don't need a teddy bear anymore- now that I've got my boyfriend, Yugi.' says Rebecca, cuddling up to Yugi. 'You don't mind, do you Aurora?' she asks me. I have to grin. 'Not at all, be my guest. But please, Rebecca, it's Rori.' I tell her.

Rebecca takes us to Domino Museum where we go down to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. There's Professor Hawkins and Grandpa standing in front of the tablet- which unfortunately is still covered in ice.

'Ah, Yugi, you're just the person I needed to see. I have a theory that all of these monster sightings have something to do with you!' says Professor Hawkins.

'These carvings confirm what I suspected all along- that you share a bond with a 5000-year-old Pharaoh! I've spent the latter part of my career studying Duel Monsters and I learned that it started as more than a game. Egyptian sorcerers discovered a way to seal real monsters away in stone tablets. As more monsters were collected, the sorcerers' powers grew stonger until the shadow magic spun out of control and threatened to destroy all life on Earth. But one man was able to turn the darkness to light- the great Pharaoh whose power Yugi carries.' he explains.

'Woah...' I whisper. 'I wonder how this explains what's happening now. Have these monsters come back?' asks Yugi. 'They have, but there's more to it. Have any of you heard of the lost city of Atlantis?' asks Professor Hawkins. 'I once played a video game about it.' I say. 'Which one?' asks Joey. 'It was a _Lara Croft: Tomb Raider_ game.' I say. 'Oooh yeah! I love those games!'

'Well, I may have discovered the real Atlantis- a world that existed long before ancient Egypt. But what surprised me the most was the carvings I saw there.' continues Professor Hawkins.

He shows us some underwater photographs that he took at the site.

Wow, these carvings look so much like Duel Monsters! 'So these monsters didn't originate five thousand years ago in Egypt but ten thousand years ago in Atlantis.' says Yugi dumbstruck.

'Arthur, your discoveries could rewrite history!' exclaims Grandpa. 'But there are still a lot of things that I still don't know.' adds Professor Hawkins.

Yugi is looking through the photgraphs very carefully. 'This one shows some monsters attacking the city!' he says to the Professor. 'Only _some_ of the monsters are destroying the city.' says Professor Hawkins.

'I believe there's a parallel world of monsters that exists alongside our world and throughout history, certain people have been able to release these monsters. Some of them have helped mankind, while others have tried to destroy it.'

Tristan bursts out laughing. 'Gimme a break Professor!' he says. Suddenly Rebecca gives him a sharp kick in the knee. 'YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOW!' yells Tristan. 'That had to hurt!' I mutter. 'Anyone who messes with my grandfather messes with me so you'd better keep your comments to yourself!' says Rebecca crossly.

'I'm no stranger to ridicule and it is all a bit farfetched.' smiles Professor Hawkins. 'But it's true!' protests Rebecca. 'I believe ya Professor. After all the weird things we've been through, I'll believe anything! Don't forget how Mai and Bakura were both sent to the Shadow Realm in duels. There's plenty of stuff out there that can't be explained.' says Joey. 'Like the Pharaoh living in my puzzle.' adds Yugi.

'The hypothesis suggests that the supernatural phenomena you've experienced may find its roots in Atlantis.' says Rebecca. I blink. 'I-I'm sorry but what?' I ask. 'Those are pretty big words coming from such a little kid.' says Tristan. 'Hey, I'm not a little kid! I am a college student!' shrieks Rebecca.

'_College?' _we all say in shock. 'My granddaughter is quite gifted.' says Professor Hawkins. 'I'm just your average child genius. G-E-N-I-U-S!' says Rebecca smugly. 'I wonder of she can spell 'obnoxious'.' mutters Joey. 'Hey! I'm warning you!' shouts Rebecca. 'Now Rebecca, that's not the behavior of a college student.' says the Professor sternly. 'Sorry Grandpa.' she answers.

'When Egyptian sorcerers conjured these monsters five thousand years ago, the Pharaoh was there to save mankind from destruction. Now that Pharaoh has been reborn in Yugi, which could mean that mankind needs his help once again.' continues Professor Hawkins.

'I think I might have a clue.' says Yugi quietly and pulls something out of his pocket.

It's that weird green crystal that the robed man was wearing last night.

'Professor, have you seen anything like this?' he asks. 'This stone is incredibly like something I discovered on my expedition. Mind if I take it back to my lab?' asks the Professor. 'Of course.' answers Yugi.

Later, outside, we all stand saying goodbye to Professor Hawkins and Rebecca. 'I'm going to take them to the airport.' says Grandpa. 'Goodbye Cutie.' says Rebecca to Yugi, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I have to fight not to snigger as Yugi turns bright red in the face! Rebecca and the Professor get in the taxi with Grandpa and we all watch as it drives away.

'_Please, help! Help us!'_

Huh? Did I just hear someone? I quickly look around. But there's no one there. The place is deserted. Must have been imagining it.

'Hey Yugi. Wanna come to my house for tea?' asks Tristan. 'Okay then. You coming Ro?' asks Yugi. 'Nah. I'm gonna go on home. I'll see you guys tomorrow.' I say. 'See you tomorrow Ro.' says Joey.

_Later..._

I'm sitting at the kitchen counter, reading a book. It's _Jane Eyre_, one of my favorite books but for once I can't concentrate. I'm still thinking about what Professor Hawkins told us at the museum. Is there really a world of monsters out there?

'_Help us!'_

I look up from my book, looking around. It's that voice again. And this time, I don't think I imagined it.

'Hello? Is anyone there?' I call. _'Please, where are you?'_ the voice says again. 'Who's there?' I call. _'Aurora!' _

I walk slowly towards the door, looking around. I open the door to the living room and-

I scream as I fall through the floor! What the heck is going on here?! I'm falling towards a light and I have no idea where it's leading to!

Hey, hang on, I've stopped falling. Woah, check this place out!

I've fallen to some sort of castle. And it's so beautiful too. I look around the place in awe.

Uh-oh, there's a very freaky looking eye over in the sky. And it looks really vicious.

I float downwards into the palace. I wonder if anybody's inside.

Woah, look at those dragon statues! There are one...two...three...four. They're so beautiful.

'You're here! Thank goodness you've come Aurora!' says the voice. I turn around to see someone appear behind me.

'Dark Magician Girl?' I gasp. 'Why did you send me here?'

'Aurora, you have been chosen to wield one of the four Legendary Dragons.' says the Dark Magician Girl. 'Really? But how?' I ask in surprise. 'Four duelists are chosen to awaken these powerful dragons. And you are one of them. Only they can help stop the great beast.' she explains. 'Follow me.'

The Dark Magician Girl leads me to a sword stuck in one of the dragon statues. 'Pull out this sword and the dragon Atticus will awaken.' she tells me. 'Alright. I hope this works.' I say.

I grasp the handle of the sword and pull. Grrr...it's so heavy. Oh come on, come on. At last the sword comes out.

The ice shatters around the dragon and it lets out a powerful roar. Wow, it's so beautiful.

Atticus is a pearl white dragon with gold wings and horns. There's a gold mark on his chest which marks where his heart is.

'Now join forces with him!' orders the Dark Magician Girl. I reach up and place my hand on the dragon's head. 'As soon as you say the dragon's name, you both shall be linked together!' she calls. Here goes nothing!

'Atticus!' I call.

There's a flash of light and I'm back in the kitchen. I grab my deck and look through my cards quickly.

There's a new card in my deck. I pull it out.

The Heart of Atticus.

_Later that night..._

'Rori! Rori, wake up!' Yugi is shaking me awake. 'Ugh, what is it Yugi?' I moan. 'Rori, look up at the sky!' he says. I look up.

Oh no.

'Yugi, what's with those lights?' I ask in shock. 'I don't know.' he whispers.

We get dressed, grab our Duel Disks and decks and rush out of the Game Shop. We rush out to the town centre where a great load of other people have come out to see this strange light.

'Rori, Yugi, what's going on?' asks Joey. 'Who knows?' I answer. Suddenly a large eye appears in the sky. Oh boy.

'Look out!' yells Tristan as a huge blast of energy hurtles towards us. But I know what to do. I pull out my new card.

'Atticus! I call on you! Protect us all!' I shout.

'Timaeus! Come out and fight!' yells Yugi.

Atticus comes out and so does another dragon- this one is a bluish-green colour with only one eye.

The two dragons attack the eye in the sky. The eye cracks and is gone. I turn to Yugi.

'How did you-' we both start. 'Where did-' 'Did you-' We have to stop and smile at each other.

(?'s POV)

I look at Aurora Moto standing with her brother. That didn't go as planned, but we're just getting warmed up. Besides Master Dartz has something in store for Aurora, her brother and the rest of her friends.

It won't be long till Aurora Moto gets what she deserves. She's going to pay for what she did to me. She is going to pay big time.

Just you wait Aurora Moto. I'm coming for you. And I'm not going to stop until your soul has been given to the Orichalchos!

(Rori's POV)

The Dark Magician Girl appears in front of us. 'We've only just begun. The great beast is still weak so he has retreated for the moment but many monsters reamin imprisoned on the other side. The great beast will return again and his power will grow. He must be stopped before he is fully restored!' she tells us before she disappears in pink light.

Yugi and I look at each other, then down at our new dragon cards.

The Eye of Timaeus and the Heart of Atticus.

'We have won this battle Yugi, but the war has only just begun.' I say. 'You're right Rori. And we need to know who we're facing and how we're gonna take them down!' says Yugi.

Couldn't have put it better myself!

**To Be Continued. Next chapter is the message from Pegasus...and the identity of the mystery person is revealed! I won't be updating until at least Monday because I have work and tomorrow, I'm going to see Rihanna at Aviva Stadium! I cannot wait! Until next time- R&R!**


	33. Pegasus' Message

**Pegasus' Message**

_**Hi everybody! Chapter 33 is ready for reading! In this chapter, the mystery person will be revealed! You all made great guesses at who it was-and a couple of you got it right! Read on and you'll find out who it is! I own nothing but my girl Rori Moto!**_

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and I are all staring at the two new dragon cards, Eye of Timaeus and Heart of Atticus. We're just after watching the news. And it looks like all the monster sightings in Domino, happened all around the world too. As Alice would say, curiouser and curiouser.

'With these cards, Yugi and Rori were able to kick that monster's butt until it comes back!' says Joey. 'That's true; but we still have to find out what to do to stop all of this!' I answer.

'Maybe if we could get those dragons to come out, maybe they can give us a clue.' suggests Joey. 'You're crazy!' says Tristan, smacking him on the head. 'Right, that's it!' growls Joey and then they start a fight.

Grandpa comes in just then, holding a package. 'Hey Grandpa.' I greet cheerily. Joey and Tristan quickly sit down. 'Hey Mr. Moto.' grins Joey shakily.

'Here's a package for you Yugi.' says Grandpa. 'Thanks Grandpa.' says Yugi, taking the package.

The four of us look at the package. 'Who's it from?' asks Joey.

'_From the office of Maximillion Pegasus.' _I read. Wait a second...

'Maximillion Pegasus! Pegasus! AAAAAAAGGGGHH!' I shriek. 'NO WAY! NOT HIM!' yells Joey.

_In the living room..._

Yugi opens the package. There's nothing much, just a videotape and a card. 'We should just toss it out!' suggests Tristan. 'But we have to watch this!' I say. 'But Rori! Remember what happened last time!' cries Joey.

How could I forget? The last time Pegasus sent a videotape, he used his Millenium Eye to steal Grandpa's soul. But despite this, we'd better see what Pegasus wants. He could have some information on what's going on!

'Maybe we should watch some Saturday morning cartoons instead!' suggests Joey. 'We have to watch this videotape. Besides, as far as I can recall, I don't think Pegasus has the Millenium Eye anymore.' I tell him.

Yugi slots the tape into the VCR. 'But for caution- stand back everyone!' I say. Joey and Tristan jump behind the sofa and I sit in the farthest chair from the television.

Pegasus appears on the screen. 'Greetings Yugi-boy! It's been so long since I've heard from you! You never call, you never write- after all we've been through, you could have at least sent an email!' he says.

'What do you want Pegasus?' I ask. 'I'm here to talk about this horrible situation with Duel Monsters running amok around the world! Luckily for me, Kaiba-boy's been taking most of the heat for it! But I know who's really behind it. And I must stop them- they're ruining the reputation of my game! But it's too risky to leave any information on this tape so you'll have to come and see me in person Yugi-boy.' he says softly.

'And last but not least, I've enclosed a one-of-a-kind card. Just make sure you don't lose it!' he says frantically. 'Fine! I won't!' answers Yugi, a little taken aback.

'It's the only way to enter my compound and they musn't take it!' says Pegasus. And then the screen goes black.

'Well that was very unexpected!' I say, a little stunned. 'There's no way we can trust that guy!' says Joey. 'Well I'm going. Pegasus might be our only hope.' answers Yugi.

'If you're going Yugi, then I'm going with you.' I tell him. 'If that's the case, then I'm comin' too!' grins Joey. 'Count me in as well!' agrees Tristan. 'Thanks guys.' smiles Yugi. 'What else are friends for?' asks Joey.

_Meanwhile, far out at sea..._

(?'s POV)

'Raphael!' calls Master Dartz. Raphael kneels down in front of him. 'I know what I have to do. I'll find the Pharaoh and this time, I'll drain his power to feed the great beast!' he says.

'We need more than just the Pharaoh's soul, Raphael.' Master Dartz tells him. 'We'll deal with the others too. I'll take Kaiba.' cuts in Alister, stepping out of the shadows. 'I've got me eye on someone too! That fiesty little punk, Joey Wheeler!' adds Valon.

'And you, my young friend. I believe you have a desire to find someone as well?' Master Dartz asks me. I step out of the darkness.

'Yes, Master Dartz. I have a score to settle with the girl. Aurora Moto.' I say. 'Is she the girl we saw with the Pharaoh the last time? I don't see any problem with her at all mate. She seems real nice to me.' says Valon.

'You don't know the half of it Valon! She's not what you think she's like!' I growl angrily. 'Be quiet, both of you! We're in the presence of Master Dartz!' says Raphael.

'The Pharaoh and his friends are on their way to speak with the one we've been watching. You must reach him before they do. Go and see him at once!' orders Master Dartz. We all bow before him. 'Yes sir.' we answer.

_Game Shop..._

(Rori's POV)

'Let's see...five pairs of socks, five panties, three pairs of trousers, four t-shirts, my walking boots, one small backpack just in case, toiletries, Duel Disk, duelling deck, iPod, cell phone, three books... I think that's everything!' I murmur to myself.

I'm in the laundry room, packing my suitcase. Our flight's tomorrow morning.

Oh! I almost forgot something! I grab my new army khaki trousers I bought last week. I pack them into my suitcase. There! _Now _that's everything!

There's a knock at the door. 'Come in!' I answer zipping my suitcase shut.

Grandpa comes in, holding a worn old box. 'All set for your big trip tomorrow Aurora?' he asks smiling. 'All set Grandpa!' I grin.

'Aurora, I want to give you something.' he says. He opens the box and takes out two small pistols!

'Where did you get those Grandpa?' I ask in shock. 'These little fellas came in very handy whenever I went to Egypt. They were very trusty little friends to me. And now I want you to have them.' he says.

'Are you sure Grandpa?' I ask. 'Absolutely. Use these to protect you, just in case you encounter those bikers again.' he answers. I smile and take them. 'Thanks a lot Grandpa. I'll take good care of them.' I smile giving him a hug. 'I know you will my girl.' he says.

Grandpa also gives me a belt with pockets to hold the pistols safely and two small boxes of bullets. I carefully pack everything into my suitcase and zip it shut firmly.

_At the airport, the next day..._

'We'll see you soon Grandpa.' I say. 'You kids take care now!' he smiles. 'Later Gramps!' says Joey and we all walk off.

We stop and look outside the window to see the aeroplanes. 'Check it out.' says Tristan. 'No big deal. I'm gonna have a whole fleet of those one day.' boasts Joey. 'Let's get this show on the road guys!' I laugh.

Three men in black suits come up to us. 'Is one of you kids, Yugi Moto?' one of them asks. 'Well sir, I am.' answers Yugi. 'Then please follow me.' says the man. We go to grab our luggage but 'You two can take their luggage.' the man says to the other men in suits.

Well colour me impressed! 'Talk about first class!' I whisper to Tristan. 'I could get used to this!' he answers grinning.

We all head inside the jet.

'Oh my God, this place is amazing!' I gasp. 'I bet they serve great food too!' adds Tristan. We all collapse into our seats and the place takes off. But before it does, I send a quick text to Seto.

'_Sorry bout all this monster crisis. Hope ur ok. Headin 2 see Pegasus now. Hopefully see u soon. xxxx_

Seto texts back immediately.

'_I'll get thru this somehow! Might go c Pegasus myself soon. If so, I'll c u very soon baby. xxxx'_

'Your lunch is here.' says the waitress. 'Awright! Thanks a lot! I'm starving!' I say. 'I'll take two! No, three!' says Joey.

Later on, we all stretch out and head off into dreamland. 'Goodnight guys.' I yawn. 'Goodnight Ro.' yawns Tristan.

_The next morning..._

We all crowd round the windows looking down at the airport. Well, now that the luxury's over, it's time to go and see Pegasus!

We head outside the airport where a limosine is waiting for us! 'Step inside. We don't have a minute to spare!' says the driver.

As I head for the limo, I notice a large brown bag beside the trunk. 'Hold on, I don't remember seeing that bag before. Do any of you guys own this bag?' I ask. 'Nope, it's not mine.' answers Tristan. 'Mine's the white one.' says Yugi. 'Never saw it.' adds Joey. 'We must have picked it up by mistake.' I say to the man. 'Is that right? I'll toss it in the lost and found then.' he says.

We climb into the limo and we set off! Pegasus, here we come!

_Later..._

We drive through San Francisco. 'Check out the Golden Gate Bridge! Yugi, you gettin' this?' asks Joey in excitement. But Yugi doesn't answer. 'Yug? You okay?' I ask. 'Sorry guys. I'm just worried about everything we found out this week. We have to get the bottom of this before that monster strikes again!' he says. 'We will Yugi. I promise.' I say.

_Later still..._

Now the limo is driving through a desert north of San Francisco. I'm shuffling through my deck to pass the time. I come across the Heart of Atticus. I stare at it for a moment.

Suddenly the Heart of Atticus starts to glow. What the heck? What's going on?

With a flash of bright light, I find myself back in the castle where I freed Atticus.

Just then, something grabs my hand. I look up.

'Hello stranger!'

Seto!

'What are you doing here?' I ask. 'One minute I was duelling against some weird punk and next second, I ended up here!' he explains.

'I've been here before. I released one of the four dragons here. And I think this time, one of these dragons has chosen you.' I tell him. 'Seriously?' he asks. I nod.

We float down to the dragon statues. A sword is sticking out of one of them. 'You have to pull out the sword.' I tell him. 'Well here goes nothing!' he says.

Seto pulls with all his strength and the sword comes out. The glass shatters and the dragon is free. 'Now join forces! Trust me!' I say. 'I trust you!' he answers.

With a flash of light, I'm back in the limo...which is stopping at an abandoned gas station. The driver gets out and walks away from the car. 'What's going on?' I ask. 'Who knows?' answer Joey.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

'What's taking so long?' I sigh. We all get out, to check everything's okay. But there's nobody there.

Suddenly a rumbling sound erupts, heading closer and closer.

More bikers!

They stop in front of us. 'You kids shouldn't be roaming around these parts!' says one of them.

'Anyone got a plan?' asks Tristan. 'I do! RUN!' yells Joey.

So we do!

As we run, I take out my pistols and fire at the bikers. But they still keep on coming!

The bikers swarm us. I aim my pistols menacingly. 'Stay back you freaks! I'm warning you!' I growl.

'Rori! Behind you!' cries Yami. I whip round. One of the bikers swings a pole at me...but he's hit by a card before he can hit me.

Here comes another biker on a red bike! Looks like a female biker to me! She throws more cards and the bikers are knocked down. 'C'mon! Run!' shouts Tristan and we rush back to the limo.

This new biker knocks over one of the bikers...sending him crashing into one of the gas pumps, starting a fire! Tristan jumps into the driver's seat and we drive off- just as the station explodes behind us.

Way too close!

_Later..._

We sit around the limo. It's overheated so now we've got no ride. 'Looks like those guys found us. They must have found out that we're going to see Pegasus. We have to get to Industrial Illusions and see what happened!' I say.

'But how will we get there without a car?' asks Tristan. I see a truck coming. I smile. 'Leave that to me.' I say.

I stand by the side of the road and hold out my hand. The truck stops and the driver rolls down his window.

'Hey there.' he says, blushing. 'Hi there. I need to get to Industrial Illusions and my car has broken down. Can you give me a lift?' I ask smiling. 'Sure, I'm heading out that way. I'll get you there no problem.' he answers. 'Thanks. Can I just leave my bag in the back?' 'Absolutely.'

I take my suitcase and dump it in the back. The boys clamber in quietly. 'Stay here and be quiet!' I whisper before heading off to join the driver in the front.

As we head down the road, the driver and I get talking.

'My name's Thomas. Thomas Carey.' 'I'm Rori Moto.' 'How old are you?' 'Sixteen, going on seventeen. 'Me too! I'm from Chicago.' 'I live in Domino.' 'You got a boyfriend?' 'Yeah why?' 'Well, I've got a girlfriend, Katherine but...'

'What's wrong?' I ask. Thomas sighs. 'It's complicated. I take her out on dates every week but I'm a little bored. We usually go and see rom-coms at the cinema but it's like watching paint dry. I don't know what to do anymore.'

'Well, do you know much about what your girlfriend likes?' I ask. 'Not very much...' he answers. 'Well you should see what kind of stuff she's interested in and then see if she has the same sort of interests as you. Then you'll be able to make a date that you'll both enjoy.' I say. Thomas' eyes light up. 'That's amazing! I'll do just that!' he says.

He pulls up at Industrial Illusions and I climb out. At the corner of my eye, I see the boys climbing out of the trunk.

'Thanks a lot for the advice Rori. You're the best!' says Thomas. 'Anytime! Here, a little something to remember me by.' I smile, pressing something into his hand.

It's a pink ring in the shape of a star. Tea gave it to me a couple of years back. I never really liked it and since she's not my friend anymore, I have no guilt in giving it away.

'See you Thomas! Good luck with Katherine!' I say. 'Goodbye Rori and thanks again!' he answers before he takes off down the road.

'Good goin' Ro!' says Joey. We grab our luggage and head into the foyer. There doesn't seem to be anyone here.

_CLANG!_

The security gates come crashing down. We're trapped! 'We've been duped!' cries Joey. 'Hell yeah!' I agree.

Suddenly a blue motorbike comes zooming down and stops in front of us. 'Yikes!' yells Tristan. 'Who are you and what do you want?' I ask.

The driver stands up off the motorbike and takes off their helmet.

Oh...My...God...

I can't believe it!

'_Winters?!' _I gasp.

**To Be Continued. So the mystery person is...Josh Winters! You may remember him as the guy who tried to get Rori to be his girlfriend in the earlier chapters. Well he's back and this time, he's not looking for love; he's looking for revenge! What will happen? When the next chapter comes, you'll find out! Until next time-R&R!**

**P.S. The next chapter of 'Sleeping Mokuba' will be updated tomorrow.**


	34. Return of the Rejected

**Return of the Rejected**

_**Hello people! Sorry for not updating this story sooner! But with the heat lately and the wonderful sunny weather- very rare in Ireland, I must add!- I was too hot to work on a new chapter. But now, I think I am finally ready to continue! But first to respond to a few reviews.**_

_**megan. brander1: if Rori was the first one to lose their soul, the story would go down the drain! Besides I have way more plans for Rori in the Waking the Dragon saga! But well done for getting the right answer in who the mystery person was!**_

_**XxMonsterUnderYourBedxX: Aw! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I'm really glad that you like this story.**_

_**Littlecosma001: Thank you very much! Glad you didn't expect that! There will much more between Rori and Josh. Much more.**_

_**AmandaSpardaBVB: Well done, you got it absolutely right! The mystery person is Josh Winters! Well done!**_

_**PhantomSweeney13: Yes I agree with you! Josh Winters is an idiot! But Rori will definitely kick his butt later!**_

_**Now let's get on with the story! I own nothing in the story except my lovely lady Rori Moto!**_

_**Please note: I know at this point in the show it's Joey vs Mai, but in this story, it's Rori vs Winters.**_

I stare in absolute shock at Josh Winters. He looks so different. His blond hair, usually slicked back is now all black and spiky with red tips. He's got a really weird looking red tattoo on the right side of his face. And he's wearing black leather- black vest, pants and boots!

But I'm not interested in all of that. I'm just looking at his eyes. The last time I saw Josh Winters, his eyes were all flirty but they had warmth as well. Now, they're all cold as stone and there's nothing but anger in them.

'Josh Winters!? What da hell are you doin' here, ya idiot?!' asks Joey angrily. 'Shut up Wheeler!' shouts Winters.

Woah, talk about ice cold!

'I'm not here to deal with you. It's the girl I'm after!' he says. 'Huh? What happened to 'Babycakes' Winters?' I ask. Winters glares at me and answers 'That was then Aurora. This is now. And now we're going to duel.'

'Say what?' I say. 'And you're not the only one who will soon lose their soul.'adds a very familiar voice. A figure steps out onto the balcony above.

It's Mai! But hold on- she looks so different! And she's got that weird looking Duel Disk on her arm.

Oh no... from the cold look in her eyes that she's giving to Joey, I think she's joined the biker freaks with their Orichalchos nonsense.

'Wake up Aurora! Stop daydreaming and let's start duelling!' shouts Winters. I blink. That is so not the Josh Winters that I remember. 'No way Winters. I'm not dueling you.' I answer firmly.

But Winters activates his new Duel Disk anyway. 'You don't have a choice Aurora.' he says coldly. He draws out five cards. 'I told you Winters. I'm not going to duel you.' I say again.

'Oh you will- after I play _this_!' he says showing me a card.

The Seal of Orichalchos!

'Winters! Don't you dare play that card! I'm warning you!' I shout. 'Oh I dare alright! Time for you to pay Aurora!' he answers...and he shoves the card into the Duel Disk.

'Oh no!' yells Yugi.

The Seal of Orichalchos forms on the field trapping me and Winters inside. Alright, now I am in _major _trouble!

I look at Winters. The Seal has formed on his forehead and his eyes are now dark red. He smiles sneerily at me. 'You gonna duel now or forfeit Aurora?' he asks. Guess I have no choice. I activate my Duel Disk. 'Alright Winters, let's duel!' I answer. 'Wait! Are you sure 'bout this Ro?' asks Joey. I draw five cards. 'It's either duel or forfeit and lose my soul, so yeah. I'm sure.' I tell him.

'Good choice Aurora. I've been waiting for this duel for a very long time. I'll even let you start things off.' says Winters. 'Wow, you're so kind.' I say sarcastically.

(Valon's POV)

'C'mon Raphael! This oughtta be interestin'! Can't wait to see this!' I say heading out onto the balcony. 'What could be so interesting about Winters going up against a girl?' asks Raphael. 'Aw c'mon Raphael! This chick's got great spunk! And she's got brains! In fact, I bet ten bucks that she kicks Winters' ass!' I grin. 'Alright then! My money's on Winters to win this duel!' smiles Raphael. 'Idiots.' mutters Mai.

(Rori's POV)

Okay let's see here. I've got King's Knight, Forgiving Maiden, Offerings To The Doomed, Dark Magician Girl and Scapegoat. So far, alright. But who knows what kind of new cards that Winters' got in his Deck. I draw my Graceful Charity card.

'Alright Winters. To start with, I'll play my Graceful Charity. That allows me draw three cards as long as I discard two.' I've drawn Cyber Harpie Lady, De-Spell and Pot of Greed. Not bad. I discard Forgiving Maiden and Dark Magician Girl. They might come in handy later though.

'Now I'll play my King's Knight in Defense Mode. Then I'll placed one card face down and that ends my turn.' I say.

'Very well then. My move. Now I play this card- Robotic Knight! Remember this card Aurora?' he asks. Robotic Knight appears on the field. Oh I remember this card alright! 'And thanks to the power of the Seal of Orichalchos, my monsters get a 500 point boost!' The Robotic Knight's Attack Power rises from 1600 to 2100. 'Robotic Knight destroy her King's Knight!'

Good thing I had my monster in Defense Mode! I draw another card. Hmm... Dust Tornado. I can't use it against the Seal of Orichalchos but it could come in handy if Winters plays any Magic or Trap cards.

'I play Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards!' I draw Polymerization and Jack's Knight. Excellent. 'I play two cards face down and play Jack's Knight in Attack Mode. Your move.'

'Very well then. I play Machine King in Attack Mode!' Its power is raised to 2700! Robotic Knight destroy her Jack's Knight! Damnit! There goes 200 of my Life Points! 'Now my Machine King attack her Life Points directly!' 'Not so fast Winters! I activate Scapegoat!' My four fluffy little friends appear on the field and Machine King destroys one of them.

'Phew! Nice save Rori!' cheers Joey. Winters growls. 'I hate those little furballs.' he growls. I smirk. 'And they hate you too Winters.' I say.

(Valon's POV)

I grin down at that remark. 'I told ya that chick's got spunk! If she joined us, she'd take everyone down instantly!' I say to Raphael. 'Don't get your hopes up Valon!' she calls up to me. I have to snigger at that. I really like this girl. She's got a great spirit!

(Rori's POV)

'I place one card face down and end my turn.' says Winters. My turn. I draw Card Destruction. This might help me later. 'I'll place one more card face down and that's all for me.' I say. 'Fine! My move! Now I play Polymerization! This fuses my Machine King and my Robotic Knight to form the Perfect Machine King! Do you remember this monster machine Aurora?' he asks.

Oh...shit. I definitely remember this gigantic piece of trash! 'Oh and I almost forgot- the Seal of Orichalchos gives my Perfect Machine King a 500 point boost!' laughs Winters. Now his Perfect Machine King has 3200 points. I am in major trouble. 'Come on Ro! You beat this guy before! You can do it again!' calls Tristan. 'Let's hope so!' I answer.

'But I'm not done yet! I activate my face down card- Rare Metal Soul! Do you remember this card Aurora?' It's one of my cards that I used against him in our last duel. This card increases the power of his Perfect Machine King by 1000 points. Now its attack is 4200! 'Now my Perfect Machine King! Destroy her little puffballs!' orders Winters.

'Now Rori's defense is gone! She'd better think of something fast before Winters' next turn!' says Joey. 'Thanks for the pep talk Joey!' I answer. 'I activate this card- Card Destruction. That forces us both to discard our hands and draw five new cards.' 'Fine by me!' says Winters.

I look down at my new hand. I have my good friend St. Joan, my own Rare Metal Soul, Marie The Fallen One, Monster Reborn and..._no way! _I've drawn the Heart of Atticus!

'Hey Winters, does this monster look familiar to you?' I ask. I summon Marie The Fallen One, use Monster Reborn to bring back the Forgiving Maiden and use Polymerization. 'Is that St. Joan? That girl again? Don't you have any new monsters Aurora?' laughs Winters.

Now I smile. 'Oh I do actually Winters.' I say.

And I show him the Heart of Atticus.

'W-w-where did you get that?!' yells Winters.

(Valon's POV)

Woah! No way! She's got one of 'em Legendary Dragon cards! How did she get that card? 'Stand back Valon. This is gonna get ugly!' said Raphael.

(Rori's POV)

'I take it you realise that this right here is one very powerful monster! And it's gonna take you down! So now I play the Heart of Atticus!'

My beautiful white dragon appears on the field letting out an all-powerful roar.

'Now I fuse my dragon with my St. Joan to form... St. Joan the White Knight!' St. Joan sits proud on Atticus, holding her sword up high.

'Uh-uh-uh-that doesn't matter! Both of our monsters have 4200 Attack Points. They'll both be destroyed!' says Winters. 'Hold your horses Winters! You forgot about my face down card- my own Rare Metal Soul! Which as you know, raises the power of my monster by 1000! For a grand total of 5200 points!' I smirk at Winters who growls angrily.

'Oh but I almost forgot to mention- my monster has a special ability. It automatically destroys all of my opponent's monsters on the field. The Perfect Machine King vanishes from the field, leaving Winters wide open for a direct attack!

'Now my St. Joan the White Knight! Attack Winters directly and wipe out his Life Points!' I yell. 'Aw yeah! Rori's gonna beat him!' cheers Tristan. 'I activate my face down card- Reflect Damage!' screams Winters.

Wait... although my White Knight wipes out Winters' Life Points, his Reflect Attack card, reflects the damage of the attack on my Life Points.

'It's- it's a draw!' gasps Yugi. So what does the Seal of Orichalchos do when the Duel ends in a draw?!

It flings me out and knocks me down to the ground!

'You okay Rori?' asks Joey. 'I'm fine but where's Winters?' I say, looking up at where we were duelling.

Winters is gone.

But then I hear his voice.

'You may have been lucky this time Aurora! But don't get your hopes up! I'll be back. And next time... I won't be so _friendly_!'

**To Be Continued! Next chapter- the gang find another message from Pegasus and head out to meet Professor Hawkins... and face many shocking discoveries! I promise to update sooner than last time. I promise! Until next time- R&R!**


	35. Messages, Kidnappings and Challenges

**Messages, Kidnappings and Challenges**

_**Hello people! Well I did promise I would update sooner than last time...and I have! Now to respond to reviews!**_

_**Littlecosma001: Don't worry there'll be more moments with Blue Eyes and Seto- I mean Kaiba! And you've given me a very great idea! I'll work around it. It may not exactly happen but I'll see what I can do, I promise!**_

_**kaia: Rori will definitely kick Winters' butt next time. I can assure you on that!**_

_**PhantomSweeney13: I'm really glad you enjoyed it! There will be more about Valon very soon!**_

_**QueenAnju: Yes, I agree with you that Winters is an idiot. And for a little heads up; Rori and Winters will have a rematch in a later chapter. That's all I'm saying for now!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I own nothing but my partner in crime, Rori Moto!**_

'Are you okay Ro?' asks Joey, helping me up off the floor. 'I'm alright Joey- but Winters is out of here.' I say crossly. But he'll be back- and next time, I'm kicking his ass!

CLANG!

The gates are open again! 'Hallelujah! We're free!' cheers Joey. Tristan rushing to the door then stops. 'Oh no...' he groans. 'What is it?' I ask following him. I see a Blue Eyes White Dragon jet landing outside. I groan too- but inside I'm smiling.

Seto_- no, it is Kaiba in public, Seto in private!_- and Mokuba walk in.

'Woah it's a party!' laughs a very familiar voice. I turn to see our good friend Duke Devlin come rushing in! 'Look what the cat dragged in!' I grin. 'This is nothing but a dweeb convention.' growls Se- _Kaiba._

'Have you seen any sign of Pegasus?' he asks. 'No. Unfortunately, we're too late Kaiba.' answers the Pharaoh. 'Yeah, Mai and Winters got to him before we did and they took his soul with some Orichalcos thing.' adds Tristan.

'Have you had any experience with the Seal of Orichalcos card?' asks the Pharaoh to Kaiba. 'Yeah, Seto just wiped the floor with someone who played it. The guy pretended to be Pegasus forcing us to travel to Duelist Kingdom to duel him.' explains Mokuba. 'And then he ran away.' adds Kaiba smugly. 'So we came here to find some answers. Whoever took Pegasus is trying to take over my company and that is unacceptable.'

The Pharaoh pulls out the card that Pegasus sent him. It has a picture of a key on it. 'I wonder if all of the doors are open now.' I say.

'Well, now that you mention it Ro, there was one door that wouldn't open, even after I cracked the security system.' says Duke. Aha! 'Then that must be where your card comes in Yami!' I say. 'Take us there now!' orders Kaiba. 'Okay! Relax!' answers Duke.

'Who invited you Kaiba?!' asks Tristan crossly. 'Try and stay calm Tristan.' I say.

As we head up the stairs Joey says 'I can't believe Mai just turned her back on us and joined those freaks!' I put my arm around him in sympathy. 'Don't worry Joey. We'll soon get her to come to her senses.' I tell him. Joey smiles at that. 'Thanks Rori.' he says.

At last we reach the door. 'You know what to do now Yami.' I say. Yami takes out the card and runs it through the card reader. And the door opens revealing a pitch dark room.

'So who wants to go in there first?' asks Tristan. 'Maybe we can all draw straws or somethin' huh?' suggests Joey. Or just let Kaiba go in first. 'Humph.' he grunts heading inside. 'Humph.' grunts Mokuba following his big brother. 'Let's close the door and run.' says Joey. 'Come on.' I say, walking inside.

Once we're all inside the lights go on. Oh for God's sake. We've walked into a real life Toon World!

'I hate toons.' grumbles Kaiba. 'I knew Pegasus was obsessed with toons but this is ridiculous!' I say sighing.

All of a sudden, Pegasus appears before us- or should I say a hologram of Pegasus at least. 'Greetings Yugi-boy. Do you like my private room? I did all the interior decorating myself. Isn't it impressive?' he says. 'He should get over himself.' says Tristan. 'Definitely.' I agree.

'If you are hearing this Yugi-boy, it can only mean that the people who are after my soul have captured me. It all began when a mysterious man- and by the way, his name is Dartz. Remember the name.- tried to buy out my company.' says virtual-Pegasus. 'I got dragged into this mess because someone tried to buy out my company too.' adds Kaiba.

'This individual possesses an ancient power stronger than any I've ever seen. You're all in danger! He plans to use my game to destroy civilization and he must be stopped! The key to taking him down is somewhere in this room.' Virtual-Pegasus continues. 'Ever since my retirement began, I've furthered my studies of the Ancient Egyptian origins of Duel Monsters. I've discovered that these creatures existed long before the pyramids were built.' 'In the city of Atlantis.' says Yami. 'And that is where Dartz comes in.' adds Virtual-Pegasus. 'He is trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast that ever roamed the earth by draining the souls of man and beast in order to build up the strength of this monster.'

'You're our only hope Yugi-boy! I've created an exclusive card just for you and I've hidden it somewhere in this room. Think strategically. Where would one find an extra card?' Virtual-Pegasus asks. 'Of course! The Pot of Greed! It lets you draw extra cards!' answers Yami.

Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor who have followed us all up here run excitedly to the Pot.

But I get there first.

'FREEZE!' I yell, pointing my guns at the two dweebs. 'Woah! Check out Rori!' gasps Duke. 'Huh, don't mind her Rex. Those aren't real.' laughs Weevil. 'Really?' I ask. I point one gun at the ceiling and fire.

BANG!

The bullet leaves a tiny hole in the ceiling and some plaster crumbles. 'That real enough for you?' I ask. Weevil and Rex back away quickly, nearly wetting themselves in fright. 'Wow! Can I have a gun Seto?' asks Mokuba. Kaiba looks down at his brother, an amused look on his face. 'We'll talk about it.' he says.

I reach inside the Pot of Greed and pull out a card. I look at it.

'Wow, this really is a special card! In fact, it's so special that it's completely blank!' I say annoyed. 'It's completely useless!' adds Kaiba.

'My poor precious Toons. Soon they'll all be gone. Only you can save the Duel Monsters Yugi-boy!' says Virtual-Pegasus and the hologram dissolves and disappears.

'I can't believe this is happening! Why would Mai join a plot to destroy the world? They've brainwashed her or somethin'!' says Joey. 'Wake up Wheeler- this is a hoax planned by Pegasus. There's no one traveling around stealing souls with a magic playing card. It's the same nonsense that Pegasus pulled in Duelist Kingdom. He's just trying to distract him long enough to take over Kaiba Corp.' says Kaiba.

'That's enough Kaiba! It's not always about you!' yells Yami. 'SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!' I scream. Both Yami and Kaiba stare at me in disbelief. 'Now let's see if we can get this sorted out without starting another war.' I say. I pull out my Heart of Atticus card. Yami stares at it then pulls out the Eye of Timaeus card.

Kaiba stares at them in shock. 'Those cards...where did you get those?' he asks. Joey pulls out a card as well. It's another dragon card, a red one. 'Same place I did.' he says. 'Kaiba, you have one of these cards too, don't you?' asks Yami. Kaiba pulls out a card from his deck. 'You referring to this?' he says, showing the Fang of Critius card.

Suddenly, one by one, all of our dragon cards begin to glow brightly. 'I believe the only way to defeat this leviathan is to use these four cards together. So trust what's inside your heart and join us.' says Yami to Kaiba.

We all hold out our dragon cards. 'My mind must be playing tricks on me.' insists Kaiba. 'But my card is doin' the same thing!' says Joey. 'It feels as though the dragons are calling out to us.' says Yami.

Just then, the glow fades and disappears. 'I was told that fate had chosen four modern-day warriors to release these legendary beasts.' Yami tells us. 'Get real Yugi- I'm the one who decides my fate!' says Kaiba. 'Be reasonable for once Kaiba. We have to do this as a team!' says Yami. 'I don't do the teamwork thing. I've got a multi-million dollar company to run.' says Kaiba and he walks out of the room, Mokuba following him silently.

'We don't need Kaiba weighin' us down. With Hermos, those hoodlums won't stand a chance!' says Joey. 'I'm glad to see you're back to your old self Joey.' says Tristan. Weevil and Rex are looking around the room for something. 'What are you guys doing?' asks Tristan. 'Uh... looking for my glasses.' answers Weevil.

'So where should we go from here?' I ask. 'We should find Dartz and his goon squad and rescue Mai!' suggests Joey. 'The goon squad split without leaving an address so that's not gonna work.' says Tristan. 'We could chill out at my place and play Dungeon Dice Monsters.' suggests Duke. 'Hold on. Professor Hawkins lives around here. He might have some information that could help us.' says Yami. 'But how are we gonna get there?' I ask.

Joey and Tristan spot the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet flying past and try to flag down a lift but to no avail. 'Bother.' says Joey angrily. 'No problem- we can take my car. The five of us will fit.' says Duke.

'What about us?' says Weevil nervously. 'What are you two doing here anyway?' asks Tristan. Weevil and Rex just laugh nervously. 'Oh don't worry. I know where they can sit.' I say.

So, Weevil and Rex end up sitting in the trunk with our luggage while the rest of us relax in the car with Duke. I'm in the front looking at the map. 'How we doin' Ro?' asks Joey from the back. 'Not long now Joey.' I answer.

An hour later, just as it's getting dark, we finally reach Professor Hawkins' house...only to find nothing but burnt, destroyed ruins.

'Oh my God! What the hell happened?' I whisper. We all jump out of the car. 'Professor! Professor!' calls Joey. 'Where are you?' yells Duke.

'Yugi!' cries out a voice. Rebecca comes rushing up to us in tears, throwing herself at Yugi. 'Rebecca what happened?' I ask. 'My grandpa's been kidnapped!' sobs Rebecca. 'Don't worry Rebecca, we'll find him.' assures Yugi.

We all gather in Professor Hawkins' motor home, me pouring out cups of tea for us all. 'I've no doubt that it was Dartz and his crew.' I say. 'I agree with ya on that theory Ro.' agrees Joey.

'Rebecca, do you still have the stone that I gave to your grandpa?' asks Yugi. She has it on a chain around her neck. She takes it off and gives it to Yugi. 'Maybe that's what Dartz is after.' says Tristan. 'We ought to find this Dartz guy, break in and rescue Professor Hawkins!' suggests Duke. 'But the Professor doesn't have what those guys want so they'll probably come back.' says Yugi.

'If we're going to wait, I want something to eat!' says Tristan. 'I'll cook us something.' I say. 'Didn't know you could cook Rori.' says Joey. 'I came top in the last Home Ec exam.' I smile. 'I'll help you Ro.' says Duke and we set to work.

We rustle up some macaroni and cheese for everybody and after we've eaten and cleared up, everyone's yawning, fading fast. We all settle down on the floor and couches, falling into sleep.

_Falling through the sky and landing on the back of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, flying across the ocean, in the bright moonlight-_

'Rori! Rori! Rori, wake up!'

Joey is shaking me awake, dragging me back from my dreams. 'What is it Joey?' I ask groggily.

'It's Yugi! He's gone!' he says.

Suddenly, I'm wide awake.

_A little while later..._

'I'm sorry Rori.' says Rebecca. 'It's not your fault sweetie.' I assure her. 'I can't stand this!' yells Joey rushing out of the trailer. We all rush after him- and then we all stop. Because someone is staggering towards us.

Professor Hawkins!

Joey rushes to catch him just as he collapses.

Inside, Rebecca puts her grandfather to bed while I talk to the boys outside.

'Ya sure you're alright with not comin' Rori?' asks Joey. 'No worries Joey. I'll stay here in case the bikers come back. I can keep an eye on things.' I tell him. 'Watch out for Rex and Weevil too- I don't trust those guys.' adds Tristan. 'No problem. And be careful guys.' I say. 'Don't worry about us Ro. We'll have Yugi back soon. Safe and sound.' says Duke.

The boys get in the car and they zoom off, leaving dust in their wake. 'Good luck guys. And good luck Yugi.' I whisper, clutching my brooch.

**To Be Continued! Next chapter- Rori hears the devastating news of her brother...and is comforted by the most unlikeliest person. Until next time...R&R!**


End file.
